When Your Heart Stops Beating
by Captain Caffy
Summary: A Story of Ava and the crew of the Black Pearl. On a journey including Sirens, Atlantis, Greek Gods, and other legends. Some very ironic mishaps occur along the way. Story is better than this summary. Please read and review. Thanks! Chapter 35 rated M
1. Polar Bears

**Life as we know it…is about to end. We don't even know…**

**No, I'm just fukcing with you because I am procratiniting on my homework… and this story. I really should start writing it. I'm at my vacation house, and my intenet is non-existant here…so I have nothing better to do. Oh. BTW, I don't' correxcr rh e spelliug in my authors norees. As tyou can tekk, Ilm vety very lazy when I TYPE AND usually hit keys nexyt to the ones I want, esoectrially right now,w ith me new keyboard which is really screwing me up. Hopwfully I'll get better aqt it. Hopefuklly. Anyqay. Onto the disclaimer.**

**Uhm….i don't' own pirates. Although jack is mine. I'm marrying him, you know. Yeah, real nice church, lotsa rum (his decision), you know… it's gunna be a good time. Pirates and my very proper family. I wanna write a fanfic about thatnpw! That'll be the next one. For now, I giotta di this. Well, on the with story. And on with food typing**

**(YHSat was supposed to be good, not food)**

**oh. And any original charries are MINE. MIIINE. –eats you all again- I'm gunna get fat doing this…**

She laid on her floor, her laptop on her stomach. She glared at the screen in front of her, its brilliant colors absent. "I hate Microsoft word." She growled, ready to punch the screen. Then she remembered the last time she had done that… White lines had appeared on the screen, and they didn't go away. She refrained from smashing her new, very expensive laptop. She instead growled and pounded the floor with the side of her fist. College essays where no fun. Especially when you procrastinate and leave it to the night before it's due. Her room was dark, the only light coming from the half filled page. It stood, mocking her with its emptiness.

"Damn essay…. I don't care about mother fucking pilgrims…" She glowered. It would be much more exciting to write about pirates. They actually did stuff. The pilgrims found an island and built a few houses. Pirates killed people and took their stuff. Yeah, pirates where better. "I don't care how goddamn hard it was for the pilgrims. In my opinion, well…. I don't really care. So what if they had it hard? The Egyptians had it hard! They had to build pyramids. These little frail English people had to gather plants and build one story houses." She went on like this for quite a while, and her third paragraph and conclusion still remained unfinished. She finally laid her head back to rest and fell asleep entirely.

As she began to awake, she felt that something was different. She could already tell that the air was cleaner, crisper. None of that California exhaust weighing it down. "Maybe I'm in Greenland or something." She said, pushing herself up onto her elbows. But it didn't feel cold. In fact, it reminded her of Florida. "Global warming IS a serious problem…poor polar bears will die of heatstroke…oh god, are there polar bears here?" Her whispers rang through the place, unnoticed. She looked wildly around, blinking twice. It was very early morning and not much could be seen. "Please don't eat me, mister polar bear…" She begged. That's when she realized that her computer was not on her stomach like before. "Oh god… It didn't fall right? That's another $3,000 for a computer that broke!" Suddenly, she heard a man screaming. "Thank god… wait… what if he's being eaten by the polar bears!" Her thoughts drifted in and out of decisions of weather to go to him or not. She shrugged. If there WAS a polar bear, she would find out. Dead man, polar bear, no dead man, no polar bear. She got up and ran in the general direction of the screaming. For whatever reason, snow did not cover the ground. She seemed to be running downhill. She didn't know too much about the climate of Greenland, but she guessed that if it was melted because of global warming, then it would be flooded. And it wasn't. She felt wood underneath her feet. Where there Eskimos in Greenland? Where there trees in Greenland? She took another step and it seemed she dropped off Greenland. She just fell. She hit water and was ready for the immense cold, but it never came. It was warm…very warm. Comfortable. "We really are underestimating global warming…" She murmured, swimming forward. Her head knocked into something. She winced, wood splitting her head. "Fuck…" She swore, swimming back. She grabbed hold of the decks above her. Well, tried to grab hold of the decks. "SHIT!" She yelled, doing the best she could to jump in water. The man's voice suddenly stopped. Footsteps walked over the hollow docks to where she treaded water.

"Do you need help, missy?" The man asked. His voice was obviously British. The memory of her friend coming into orchestra shouting 'Kill the brits!' ran through her head.

"Yes, please, I need to get out of the water, I can't reach the dock." She said, her face turning bright red. She was thankful for the cover of darkness. The man extended a hand, and she grabbed it gratefully. She could feel that it had many rings on it. She pulled most of her weight up herself. She wrung out her hair onto to now soaked deck beneath her. "Thank you." She said, smiling at him.

"No problem, love." He said, and began to walk back to his former spot. "Come on!" He called, waving her over. She cocked her head, not sure why he wanted her. However, she ran over to him.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Get on me ship. We'll be leaving by first light. You can take a place in my cabin, but don't go looking through any drawers, savvy?" He asked. She stood there, shocked.

"What? You just expect me to get on your ship? What if you're a serial killer?" She asked, wondering how this man could image anyone nowadays would get on some random person's ship at NIGHT. Especially ones who used 'me' instead of 'my'.

He nodded. "Yep. I sure do. If ye stay here, the…inhabitants of this place will have their way with ye as soon as they see ya." He said, pushing her toward the plank aboard the ship. "Go on, get on! 'S a ship, 's not poison or anything." He said, pushing her further. She sighed and walked up on deck, hoping her virginity or life would not be destroyed before she returned home. The man boarded the ship a half hour or so later, as did about fifteen others.

"CAST OFF!" He shouted, and the other men got to work. The girl had indeed taken residence in the man's cabin, and she had gone through drawers. So far she had found nothing but maps, a gold necklace with a pearl in the center, and an empty glass bottle. The man walked into the room. It was better lit than the night sky, and for once she got a good look at him. He had long, dark hair, a red bandana in it, many beads tied into his hair, a long dark jacket over a 1700's shirt with brown boots.

"OHMYGOD." She screamed, looking at him. "YOU'RE JOHNNY DEPP!" She yelled, staring at him. "Why are you in costume? You're not shooting are you? Oh shit, did I interrupt the movie?" She asked.

"Movie? Johnny Depp? No, love. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" He shouted, his voice filled with pride.

"Oh." She said, her voice seemed rather disappointed. "I was hoping you where Johnny Depp." She said. Jack shook his head.

"No Johnny. Now. Who are you?" He asked as he looked over her. She was wearing a lime green tank top and jeans. A blue beaded bracelet hung from her arm. A blue rectangular stone on a silver chair adorned her neck.

"My name is Ava." She said simply. Jack thought this over.

"Well, hello, Ava. I have a question for you. Why are you wearing such… open clothes?" He asked. Ava cocked her head.

"It's a tank top and jeans. You're the one with the coat in the global warming." She observed.

"Global warming?" Jack shook his head and dismissed the thought. "Look at you! No sleeves, nothin'!" He exclaimed.

"Whatever. I have to ask you a question. Are we in Greenland?" She asked. Jack began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Greenland? Jesus, no! Just left Tortuga, love." He managed to choke out between bursts of laughter. Ava crossed her arms.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" She yelled. "Are you a pirate?" She asked. Her tone had totally changed. Like a mood swing, actually. Jack turned totally serious.

"What if I am?" He asked, standing up straight.

"Then… uhm, I'm more interested in you than the Pilgrims I had to write about." She said. Jack nodded.

"Then yes, I'm a pirate." He said. She smiled.

"Awesome, I know a pirate…Now, where are we going?" She asked. Jack shrugged.

"Jamaica." He said.

"Why are we going there?" Ava asked. She knew that Jamaica was a bit sketchy nowadays, especially where they would be safe.

"It's a safe place. Rocky Bay is the exact port. We'll be headin' to a place called Sandy Hills." Jack explained. "We'll make it there in… er…nine days or so. For now, do what you wish, and for the sleeping…we'll arrange that tonight."

**A/N-All the places in this are real. Rocky Bay, sandy hills, all real. In 1734. I'm looking at maps from 1690-1740 and getting these. Of course they're all in the carribean. Trying to judge actual distances too. REALLY TRYING HARD HERE PEOPLE.**

**Please review, I'm tying to get the charries on riht… although only 1 not OC has appeared…. We'll just forget about that bit, alright? ;) **


	2. Getting a Job

**A/N-Yeah. No reviews so far…even though I just posted the first 3 minutes or so ago. xD I have half an hour to type this chapter. Hopefully I'll get most of it done**.

That night, Ava had stayed in Jack's cabin until he came in after dinner.

"'Ello, love." He said with a smile, sitting down on his bed.

"Hi, Jack." Ava said. Her confidence had been significantly shattered once she realized that she really no longer was in her normal time. "So, 1713, huh?" She asked, more to herself than anyone else. Jack nodded.

"1713. Now, what time did ye say you came from?" He asked. He hiccupped a bit. He grasped hi chest as it heaved. "I 'ate those damn things." He grumbled. His speech was more slurred than usual, and Ava assumed he'd had a couple of drinks. She walked over from her chair and pinched him. "AYE! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Jack roared. Ava couldn't help but smile.

"Your hiccups are gone now, Jack." She said, proud of herself. Her response the first time someone had done that to her was very similar.

"Oh." Jack said quietly. Ava sat back down silently and smiled. "Now, what time did ye say you came from, then?" Jack asked, falling forward onto his knees a bit.

"2006." Ava replied. Jack raised and eyebrow.

"So we made it past the 1000's?" Jack asked. Ava nodded.

"Yep, got into the 2000's. New millennium." She said with a smile. It seemed to take some time for Jack to understand this.

"Interesting." He said, but his mind seemed quite distant. "Now, about sleeping arrangements." He began. She could see his tone had drastically changed.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Well, first off, where would you like to sleep?" He asked. Ava gave him a quizzical look but answered his question.

"That bed." She said, pointing to the one that Jack was sitting on.

"That's MY bed." Jack said, although he knew she could probably figure this out. Ava sighed.

"Is there another bed?" She asked. She suddenly thought of how odd this conversation would sound under different circumstances. Jack shook his head.

"Only one, love, this one." He said, smiling. Ava rolled her eyes.

"Then do you have a sleeping bag or something?" She asked. Jack looked at her like she was a weird subcreature. She seemed to be getting these looks a lot lately.

"I have blankets." He said, pointing to a closet in the furthest corner of the room. "Or, you could sleep in my bed. It really is very warm." He said. Ava rolled her eyes again. She caught herself thinking about this possibility for a moment. She shook it from her head, remembering her world. "Fine, take a blanket and sleep on the floor. You'll be hurtin' in the morning'." He warned.

"Jack, I think I'll be fine. I spent two years of my life sleeping on my basement floor." She said, her tone reassuring as she walked over the closet and took out three blankets. She carefully placed them on the ground and slid underneath them. "Goodnight." She said.

"'G'nigh'." Jack responded, falling down on his bed.

Ava could not fall asleep, her thoughts where wandering around, attempting to figure this whole situation out. She finally found sleep in thoughts of the world at home, and how the essay wasn't getting done.

She woke up early that morning. Well, early for a day with no school. Judging by the clock on Jack's wall, it was around 9:30 AM. She jumped up, and looked to Jack. He was still sleeping, facing the other way. She debated in her head weather or not to wake him. Judging by her own experiences, he would have quite a large hangover. She smiled. Best to let him get over it the hard way. Ava poked his side gently. Nothing seemed to happen, so she poked him harder. His reply came in the form of him turning over, so now he was face up, his eyes squinted.

"What?" He asked. His voice was rough and his pain was audibly noticeable. Ava smiled wider.

"Just telling you that it's nine thirty, and I think it's time for the captain to wake up. The lazy college student has awoken before you." She said, feeling extremely powerful at this moment. Jack rolled out of bed, clutching his forehead.

"Jesus, Ava, why this early?" He asked, staggering up onto his feet. He shook his head and walked over to his desk-albeit shakily. He grasped the empty bottle on the desk and brought it to his lips. "Why is there no rum?" He asked to himself. He reached down into a bucket of what Ava took to be water. He splashed some on his face and seemed immediately better. He swaggered over to the closet that Ava had taken blankets out of earlier.

"What are you doing?" Ava asked. Jack didn't respond for a moment until he had taken something out of his closet. It was a shirt and breeches. "What?" Ava asked, looking at them.

"You gotta wear 'em. If not, you can have my crew do with you what they want." He said, motioning to the crew outside.

"I'll wear them." Ava decided, defeated. She quickly threw them over her jeans and tank top. "Ready." She said. Jack nodded and threw open the doors to the deck. Ava walked up beside him.

"Is there something that I should be doing?" She asked.

"Is there anything that you can do on a ship?" Jack asked. Ava thought this over.

"Well, I can climb to the top of the rigging and watch for ships or land. I did it when we where on a ship for a week. I did it… three times." She said.

"So you know what to look for? Remember, we're a pirate ship. Naval ships are a threat, and yell out the country of any merchant ship." Jack ordered. Ava nodded and ran out to the rigging on the first mast. She climbed it in less than a minute, climbing into the crow's nest and sitting herself down. The one thing she hated about this was that it got so lonely. She sighed and started to play with her aquamarine necklace while looking out to the sea. At least it was pretty to look at. The Caribbean Sea had always been her favorite; the color of the water simply entranced her. A few hours into the watch, she'd figured that it was time to change. But the crew members below stood at their positions. It _was_ different on a pirate ship than on the one that she had been on. The sun shined brightly on her and she smiled. _At least I'll get a good tan… _Even as she thought this, she knew that it wouldn't work, she could never get tan, only sunburned. A few moments later, someone climbed into the crow's nest. She looked over at whoever it was. Jack sat down next to her and sighed. "'s nice up here, isn't it?" He asked. Ava nodded.

"It is. The Caribbean sea has always been my favorite." She said, squinting at the sun. She realized that Jack seemed to have no trouble looking at the sun. "Why aren't your eyeballs burning out?" She asked. She felt surprisingly calm, three hours of sitting up there with the sea and sun seemed to do that to you. Jack smiled at her. He pointed to the kohl around his eyes.

"It brings the sun to there instead of my eyes." He said. _Looks good too…_ Ava caught herself thinking this and smacked herself. Jack raised an eyebrow. "Now what was that about?" He asked. Ava giggled nervously.

"Just forgot to finish my essay last night." She lied.

"Well, doesn't matter now, pirate crews don't require essays…" He said, giving a emphasis on 'essays'. Ava doubted that he'd ever had to write one.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S A SHIP! Is it the navy? Are they going to capture us? Are they going to hang us? Does it hurt to be hung?" Ava shouted, pointing to a large galleon a little way's off. Jack laughed a bit. He was becoming fond of her long, uncertain sentences.

"No, love, it's jut a merchant ship." He assured her. She sighed happily.

"It looks like… German. Why are there Germans here?" She asked. Jack shrugged.

"We'll be takin' it though. Come down." He said, climbing down the rigging. Ava followed him, reaching the deck only seconds later. "Ava, get into my cabin. This might get dangerous." Jack said. Ava began to protest, but Jack grabbed her arm and looked straight at her. "Don't forget, I'm the captain. Now get into my cabin." He ordered. Ava grumbled but began to walk to the cabin, muttering about homosexual pirates who wanted to molest Germans.

Jack stood on deck, shouting to his crew. Mr. Gibbs walked up to him.

"All the guns are out, and we're ready to take 'er over." He reported. Jack smiled, hands on his hips.

"Good. We'll fire a warning shot and then negotiate, aye?" He asked. Gibbs nodded.

"Aye."

The raid began.

**A/N- After I finished writing this, I got two reviews! YAY! THANK YOU! –glomps you all-**

**Ehm… this is the second chapter. What else do I say? Nothing much that needs explaing is in this…**

**Well, still, please review and tell me what you think! I'll be typing the third chapter as soon as I post this!**


	3. Germans

**Hihi. I don't own them. Yadadddaaa**

**All OC'S are mine. Don't steal my ocs. Bitch.**

**OHH and dangerous addiction, I don't know if this would be considered a sequel to DMC or not… Uhm, it's like already happened in this story. They saved him somehow and shit. It doesn't play any part in this story, so you really could put this in any time you want. After COTBP, before COTBP, after DMC, before DMC but after COTBP, whatever. Yeah. Whatever. I agree with your opinion on Elizabeth. Whore.**

**Look, jack was like…everyone's you know? He didn't have any he kissed in the movie or loved or anything (besides the whores, but they don't count) so all us jack obsessors could be like fuck yeah jack's mine. But then he kissed Elizabeth and yeah. So I hate her. Kiera's cool though. Just her charrie fucks everyone.**

**SEXY CAPTIAN JACK. :D my fave.**

Ava had been in Jack' cabin for an hour or two so far. She had made his bed and organized his drawers. She had even suck outside to the galley and gotten him a full bottle of rum and put it on his desk. She had just finished organizing his closet when she stumbled upon a wooden box. It wasn't too large, but could fit a good number of things in there. She sat down at the largest desk and opened the box slowly and began to take out the contents. A silver necklace with a black pearl in it was the first thing in there. A lot more jewelry was in there. Ava reached the bottom and sighed. She had hoped to find something that really meant something to the pirate. She put her fist in the empty space and felt something cold. She looked in further and saw a small little button attached to a piece of string. She pulled it and the bottom of the box opened up. At least what she thought the bottom had been. Underneath was materials that looked no where near as glamorous as the ones she had removed earlier. A glass triangle with black sand and assorted seashells was at the top, followed by a piece of light pink fabric. A rusted chain was next to that, and a black ring was at the very bottom. Ava thought she had heard something and started shoving things back into the box and shoved it back into the closet. Her mind raced through the artifacts she had found. Dismissing them to the back of her mind she smiled, sitting back on the bed. She caught a glimpse of the scene outside and cringed. It looked like Jack's crew where dumbfounded. Ava decided it wasn't too dangerous and walked outside. Jack stood at the head of the group. She walked up behind him. The two ships where next to one another, the other crew on the other boat looked pretty confused too. Ava poked Jack.

"What's going on here?" She asked. Jack turned around quickly.

"Oh it's you. Well, it seems that they are German." Jack said. You looked at him oddly.

"And…." You began, not exactly sure if that was the problem or not.

"Well, they speak German. We speak English." Jack said. Ava mouthed an 'oh'. She smiled.

"Jack, I've been taking German since 7th grade. I'm pretty good by now." She said.

"Good luck. Get our stuff for us, will ya?" He asked and shooed her off closer to the other crew.

"Hallo. Meine name ist Ava. Wie heisst du?" She asked, looking at the crew.

"Hallo, ist mein Name Pilos. Kapitän von diesem Schiff." The captain replied. Ava smiled.

"Wir sind Plagiatoren. Wir habhaben nicht vor, Sie zu verletzen, geben nur uns die Wertsachen." She said. The crew's fear escalated as they hurried to get things from the galley. Once they had all of the items on the deck of the Pearl, Ava smiled.

"Danke!! Auf vidersehn!" She yelled, as the crew of the Pearl began to pull the ship away from the Germans. Ava walked over to Jack.

"Problem solved." She said, walking to the other side of the ship. Gibbs walked over to her.

"That was very impressive, lass. Where did ye learn to speak German?" He asked. Ava shrugged.

"School. It was either Spanish, German, or French. German had the best field trips. We got to go to Germany and have exchange students." She said. Gibbs looked at her a bit oddly but then smiled. He got weird responses from Jack sometimes too.

"Well, good job." He said and walked off from her. Jack walked over to his cabin and opened the doors. He screamed something and ran over to Ava.

"What did you do to my room?!" He asked, fuming. Ava shrugged and put on her most innocent face.

"You left me in there and I got bored, so I organized things." She said.

"So organizing is fun?" He asked. Ava shook her head.

"Oh, god no, I hate it. But it's better than just sitting on your bed." She said, glaring at him. Jack rolled his eyes and had a bit of a temper tantrum, stomping on the deck.

"Go back to the crow's nest and watch until dinner." He glowered. She followed his orders and climbed the rigging. Luckily she had smuggled a bottle of rum and a peach from his room. She had always wanted to try rum, and here was her chance. She took a bite of the peach and put it down on her lap. She uncorked the rum and looked at the inside of the bottle. Wasn't too dirty. She slowly took a swig, coughing as it went down. It stung her throat and burned her stomach. She has always heard people say that you'd get used to it, but she wondered how that could happen. She gave up on the rum and went back to the peach. She didn't even bother to look out. It was getting dark, and if she missed something, she could blame it on the darkness. Ava shivered, it was getting colder as night approached. She snuggled close to the mast, but it provided no warmth. It was wood, after all. She wanted her horse. He was so sweet, he would let her fall asleep on his stomach. Jack climbed up the rigging and sat next to her once more.

"Whinny? Joey?" She asked, hoping it was either of them. As she saw Jack her heart fell.

"Who's Whinny?" Jack asked. Ava sat cross-legged.

"My horse. Winston." Ava replied, her voice heartless. Jack seemed to pick up on this. His expression turned sympathetic.

"Sorry for earlier, love. You know I was frustrated." He said. Ava nodded. "And it's not that bad, I actually like it. Makes things easier 't find." He said, smiling at her. She nodded again, a weak smile crossing her face.

"Good. It's supposed to." She said. Jack smiled at her.

"'S time for dinner, come down. You didn't eat last night, you must be starving." He said. She nodded and climbed down the rigging, taking a place at the table that had been constructed on deck. In front of every seat was a plate with food. Tonight it was pasta with tomato sauce. Ava shrugged. She had this once a week at least. She sat down next to Jack and picked up a fork. A midget began to pass around bottles of rum. One was placed in front of Ava and she almost choked.

"Uhm…Jack can I have water or something?" She asked. Jack nodded.

"FELIX! GET AVA WATER!!" He shouted. Ava smiled to herself. She did that a lot. Whenever her mom asked her to get her sister, she simply shouted. The midget brought Ava a cup of water and replaced the rum.

"Thanks, Felix." She said, smiling sweetly at the midget. He smiled back and took a place at the table.

"Welcome, friends. And Ava." Jack began. Ava rolled her eyes and glared at Jack. He smiled at her mockingly. The rest of the crew looked to Ava.

"Who's she?" Asked a tall, skinny man.

'She's Ava, Matt. She's a girl that I rescued from the people of Tortuga." Jack exclaimed proudly.

"So she's a whore?" Asked a fat crew member. Ava glared at him as very vulgar sentences about fat people who kill skinny people by having sex with them ran through her head.

"No, Nacho! She's a girl who 'ad gotten lost, and found 'er way to Tortuga. But as ye all can see, she had become of value to this crew by getting us 'outta our predicament today." He said with a smile.

"Ah, then it may not be as bad as I thought!" Gibbs exclaimed, raising his glass for a moment.

"Anyway, we have gotten a good amount of treasure today. So we will split it tomorrow, and drink tonight!" Jack preached, raising his glass as did the others. Ava wasn't sure if she should do the same as them.

"Come on Ava!" Felix called. Ava then raised her glass as they all shouted. They slammed down their glasses and began to eat. The food wasn't as good as she was used to, but it was edible. A half hour into the dinner, everyone had finished. The crew was sipping their rum, and most had finished their second bottle.

"Ava…. Try some!" Nacho urged.

"Yeah! It's real good!!" Matt agreed. Ava put on a fake smile.

"I tried it earlier, but it wasn't the best for me." She said.

"No no! Drink a bottle, and if you don't like it still, then I'll give ye my share of the treasure!" Nacho bet. Ava shrugged.

"You're on then." She said. Hopefully, she would get his treasure. Felix gave Ava a bottle. She smiled. "Thanks." Felix bowed, rather sloppily and walked away. She started to chug the bottle. Best to get it done as soon as possible. She was almost done after two chugs, and she could feel the effects of the alcohol coursing through her.

"Like it yet?" Matt asked eagerly. Ava shook her head.

"I don't even know what I like anymore." She said and fell into her chair. Jack looked up from his conversation with another crew member to Ava. He picked her up, bringing her to his cabin. He placed her on his bed, and then ran back out to the crew.

"'S time to clean up!" He yelled to them. Despite their obvious inebriation, they began to clean the dishes and such. Jack finished his conversation with the other crew member by the side of the ship.

"So, kitchen duty tomorrow?" He asked. The man seemed to be very young and nervous. Jack nodded.

"Would you do that for me?" He asked. The man nodded.

"Yes sir." He said and ran off. Jack began to swagger back to his cabin. Ava still lay on his bed, completely unconscious. He smiled to himself and climbed into bed. He had gotten his way. He WAS Captain Jack Sparrow, after all.

**A/N-THANKS FOR THE FAV DANGEROUS ADDICTION!!!! 3333**

**The german in here is pretty good. I actually DO take german. Except, only for 2 years. For the complicated sentences, I went to free and I can tell that it's not totally correct grammatically. But I can't do it well in big sentences like yeah. So I didn't have much of a choice. Please review!! I'll love you guys forever!!!**

**Next chapter soon. Wil;l definetly be today.**


	4. Gibbs Makes the Best Breakfast

**Yeah. Don't own anything but meh orgigional charries. Nacho is a real name. In Spanish. My friend, andy, had it as his Spanish name. it was in our Spanish book as a boy's name. So I'm fucking using it. I WIN. Lmkfadklajsdf**

**NOW WESTART! MWA.**

As Ava awoke that morning, she saw Jack Sparrow next to her.

"God Damnit…" She said, trying to remember what had happened the night before. She tried to sit up, but a searing pain in her head prevented her from doing so. Of course it was in the same place as where she had knocked her head two nights ago. Her stomach churned even though the sea was surprisingly calm that morning. She groaned, throwing her arm onto the bed. Of course it just had to hit Jack. _It could have been worse…_ Ava thought as Jack woke up from her punch to his stomach. He squinted, looking at Ava.

"What happened last night?" She asked, fearing the worse. Jack was clutching his stomach.

"You got so drunk that you became unconscious. I brought you in here." He said, reciting last night's events. "Then you punched me in the stomach." He finished, wincing at the last bit. Ava giggled a bit.

"That was a mistake. I was just putting my hand down, and it hit your stomach." She said, her tone apologetic. She wasn't going to mention that it could have been much, much worse, and way more painful.

"Well, be careful next time, love. Savvy?" He asked. Ava laughed at that word.

"You know there's a store in the mall called Savvi?" She asked. Jack cocked his head.

"Mall?" He asked. Ava nodded.

"It's a place where a bunch of stores are all in this big building." She explained.

"Savvi, eh?" Jack asked, thinking this over. "They got it from me." He decided. "Get up, breakfast will be ready soon. Gibbs makes some good breakfast." Jack said, starting to get up.

"I can't." Is all that Ava could say.

"Why can't you, love?" He asked. Ava thought this sounded incredibly stupid, especially to a man that was usually drunk.

"It hurts my head too much." She said sheepishly.

"Oh, yes, the hangover. Is it yer first one?" He asked. Ava nodded.

"I've drank before, but never gotten drunk." She explained.

"You had a full bottle, so for your first time drunk, it took a lot to get you there. I know people who 'ave simply 'ad three sips and they're out." Jack said. He then leaned in closer to her. "Like Gibbs." He whispered. Ava giggled. "Come on, I'll help you up." Jack said, reaching out his hand.

"You don't seriously expect me to get up now, do you? It'll kill me!" Ava protested.

"Best to deal with it as it comes, love." He said, smiling.

"I hate you Jack." She responded, taking his hand. He pulled her up as she winced. Her body ignored the throbbing of her head as she allowed herself to be pulled out of the bed-which was quite warm-.

"I know you do, love." He said as he walked to his desk. "Hey! There's rum!" He exclaimed, reaching for the bottle. "Did you do that last night, too?" He asked. Ava nodded.

"While you where trying to…converse with the other crew." She said. Even talking made her head ache. "Can I just skip breakfast and go back to bed?" Ava asked. Jack turned to her.

"No way! I told you already, Gibbs makes good breakfast!" Jack insisted. "Look, maybe I can get him to make some stuff that might make you feel better, alright?" He asked. Ava nodded.

"Thanks…" She murmured. Her voice was hardly a whisper. She wanted to hear as little noise as possible, even herself. The table was still on the deck, she guessed it would remain there for the whole voyage. Plates of egg and bacon stood before every chair once more. Ava plopped down into one, letting Nacho look at her.

"'ad a rough night?" He asked, laughing. Ava didn't even respond. Well, she did, but it wasn't easy to decipher what she said. Gibbs was passing out water to everyone. No matter how much of a pirate they where, rum did not go with eggs and bacon. Gibbs leaned close to Ava.

"Cap'tn told me about your predicament. I've put some ginger in yer drink. Won't taste the best, but it should 'elp yer 'ead. After the first one, ye get more used to it." He said with a smile.

"Thanks." Ava said gratefully and took a few sips of her modified water. He had been right, it didn't taste great. Very bitter. However, she continued to drink it. If it helped her head, she would eat volcanic rock. Jack sat down next to her.

"Eat your eggs. They're good." He said. Ava murmured something but started to pick on the eggs, eating them. He was right, they where pretty good. Whenever Ava had had them at home, they had been either overcooked or undercooked. Like that day in family consumer science when they had been making French toast and Lauren put in salt instead of sugar and they hadn't cooked it enough. The teacher had never caught on because they had eaten it, but it had been disgusting.

"Can we have French toast tomorrow?" Ava asked Jack. He shrugged.

"It's whatever Gibbs wants." He said. "GIBBS? CAN YOU MAKE FRENCH TOAST TOMORROW?" Jack shouted at the top of his lungs. Ava covered her ears.

"Jack shut up! You're fucking killing my ears, you shithole!" She swore, ready to hit him. Jack looked quite surprised.

"The little drunk has a mouth. Never would have guessed." He said. Ava whined but didn't say anything. She had finished her breakfast quickly. Just as she was getting up to leave, Felix brought out raspberries with chocolate sauce. Ava stopped herself from leaving. Those where her two favorite things! How could she not eat them? Jack smiled.

"So you're staying?" He asked. Ava nodded.

"Only because I love raspberries." She said. Jack nodded.

"Oh." He responded knowingly.

"Compliments of Cookie!" Felix shouted, carrying the tray. He placed it down on the table and everyone reached for some. Ava grabbed three. Everyone was eating their raspberries greedily when Ava looked over to the stairs to the galley. A young man was walking out of it. He seemed quite skinny and nervous.

"Who's that?" Ava asked. Matt smiled.

""e's Cookie. He makes the food. 'Er, most of it." He said as Cookie silently at the table, not even attempting to take any food.

"He's quiet, at least for these guys." Ava observed. Matt nodded.

"Always 'as been." He said, taking a final look at Cookie before going back to eating.

"I'm going to get more rest… see you later." She said to Matt and Nacho. Matt waved to her.

"Bye-bye!" He called after her. She winced; even the noise of doors opening killed her. She flopped down on Jack's bed, sighing. Her head still ached, and if the ship moved any more than this she knew that the breakfast would come back up. She was thankful of the escape from the noisy crew. They could be a lot of fun-except when you're hung over. She grumbled and pulled the covers around her. It had gotten a lot colder since the day before, even though they where moving into warmer areas. She turned over to that she faced the back of the room. She shivered and pulled the covers closer still. She heard crew members yelling to each other. Jack shouted something that she could not make out and then all became silent. The crew members shuffled down below decks and Jack rushed into his cabin. He was soaking wet as he entered, slamming the doors.

"Fuck…" Ava grumbled, clutching her head.

"Sorry, love, forgot about your head." He said, wringing some water out of his hair. He walked over to his closet and got out another pair of clothes, changing quickly. He walked over to the bed, sitting on the side of it. Ava yawned, stretching her arms. "How's your head doing?" He asked. Ava grunted.

"Better I guess." She said, sitting up a bit. "What was happening out there? Did they throw you overboard?" She asked. Jack shook his head.

"Really bad storm. We tried to fight it, but in the end I've decided that the Pearl could ride it out, and we've all gone to the dry parts of the ship." He said. Now that she thought about it, she could hear sheets of rain falling on the deck. He sat down next to her and she sighed.

"I want to go home." She said. She missed all her friends. She wondered what was happening while she was gone. Where people worried about her? Did they care? Jack smiled at her sadly.

"I bet you do want to go home." He said. She nodded, swallowing hard. She blinked slowly, her eyes filled with tears. Ava let her head rest on Jack's shoulder. He put his arm around her shoulders reassuringly. "It'll be alright. We'll get you home, love." He assured her, smiling a bit.

"Thanks, Jack." She said, closing her eyes.

**A/N- Haaaaallo.Anyone seen the movie From Hell? Its like meh favorites movie. Besdies POTC. The end is soooo sad. Poor Johnny. Just what godley says and… Awww. **

**Safjgksafgksf (spazzies out of sadness).**

**Ehm what else. Oh yeah. Not sure if ginger helps hangovers or not. I just know that it has medicinal properties. So yeah. Big thing coming up next chapter. I should get that done tonight. Maybe even the one after the next one. I'm fast, eh? Even though this one took me like 4 hours because I procrastinated the whole time. We can forget about that, savvy?**

**OH. And there really is a place called 'Savvi' in the mall. It sells formal clothes. Just men's clothes, I think. But every time I see it, fuck yeah. **


	5. My Baby

**Hihihihiagain. It's mee, your spazzy author. Adfojaskljdflkasjgdfag SPAZZY**

**I'm like super spazzy, so I have nooo idea how this chapter is going to turn out. Sdfjalsgkjq;am cSZDbjhneabvfkjmnfdvjkm;nd REALLY spaxxy and hyper. I think I have to go run around to get my spazzies out. Spazastic. I made up that word. It's a word now. SO MWA. I BEAT YOU AND YOUR PROPER ENGLISH LANGUAGE ASS! HFFF :P HEEEEE sflgjldksj;glksd;mdsvkmdsfkjalkfgjdkjl ohmygod. Johnny fepp s so hot. Really gotta shut u anfd wirte now. So. I don't own then. Although I want to. Cause fuck, he's so hot. He would SO be locked in my room. With my fishy. My fishy is a gay pirate. His name is tom. He';s a betta. :P okie. Stoping typing. RED FISHIE!**

Ava woke up an hour later, now she was laying down flat, her head on Jack's chest. "Fuck…" She said, sitting up. That was usually the first thing she said in the morning. It can have so many options. 'Fuck' as 'Oh fuck I have to go to work/school', 'Fuck I'm still tired', 'Fuck my back hurts. I guess I slept wrong', 'FUCK YES IT'S MEH BIRTHDAY', or any other version of 'fuck' you would like to create. This time, it was a 'Fuck, I'm tired, fuck, my head still hurts, and fuck its still thunder storming'. Jack looked at her.

"So now the hung over woman awakes!" He said. Ava made an attempt to hit him somewhere. Maybe his face, wherever she reached first. Of course her aim was totally off and she ended up hitting the headboard instead. "Whoa, be careful there, love, you're gunna hurt somebody there!" Jack said. Ava laughed, and tried to punch his arm, but still missed. She finally gave up and sighed, looking out one of the many windows in the cabin.

"It's still bad out there." She observed.

"That's very astute of you, Ava." Jack said sarcastically.

"That's very astute of you, Ava." She copied in a mocking voice.

"Sorry, love. Didn't mean anything by it." He said, still smiling. Ava yawned, stretching her arms. "How's your head? He asked. She shrugged.

"Getting better. No where near as bad as earlier." She said. Jack smiled.

"We'll I'm glad." He said. He smiled wider, noticing now that she was in the bed with him. Again. It always takes them a bit to warm up. He smirked to himself.

"What's that about?" Ava asked, watching him think. Jack was startled.

"Oh, oh, it was nothing." He lied. Ava nodded with disbelief.

"OOH." She said, letting the thoughts go. "I'm scared, Jack. I really, really want to go home. I miss my friends and I don't want to think about not seeing them again. Jack I want to go home!" She started to whine, her eyes full with tears now. Jack watched them fall and felt utterly helpless. "Jack, I'm not going to see them again, am I?" She asked, tears falling further and faster. Jack shook his head.

"No, no, you will. Not right now, but soon. I promise." He said, putting his arm around her. Immediately he'd regretted this promise. How could he give her that? Ava cried a bit more before hugging him. She remembered how in The Wizard of Oz, Dorthy had tapped her heels three times and said 'There's no place like home'. For a moment, Ava thought of doing just that.

"I want Whinny." She said and hugged Jack tighter, once again putting her head on his chest. "Jack I want to go home." She pleaded again. She sighed and fell asleep, as did he.

When she awoke, Jack was still beside her, and he was still asleep as well. She blinked tears from her eyes and looked around her. She saw jeans. Jeans and boots. She looked up and saw faces. "KIRA! EMMA! STACY! AMANDA!" She screamed, looking at all of the familiar faces. She jumped up and hugged Stacy. A old woman walked into the room. "Is she awake yet?" The woman asked. Ava screamed again.

"JANIE!" She yelled. "Thank god you're all here! I've missed you all terribly!" She screamed, letting go of Stacy.

"Um, Ava, you've been missing for a week." Kira said, looking at Ava. She was still wearing Jack's clothes. Ava smiled sheepishly, and then realized that Jack was still on the dirt floor of the barn.

"Jack, get up!" She shouted, pulling him up.

"What are we doing 'ere, love? Where's the Pearl?" He asked looking around. Ava smiled so wide that she thought her mouth would permanently stretch.

"We're in my time, Jack! 2006!" She screamed, embracing him. The others where still looking at her clothes. She smiled again.

"I had to wear Jack's clothes, back in 1713 they're a bit more proper." She said, taking them off and handing them to Jack. Her tank top and jeans where still underneath. "Where's Whinny?" She asked. She didn't need an answer to this question, she knew where his stall was. Ava grabbed Jack's wrist and pulled him into the smaller ring next to the one they where standing in. In the back was a row of 5 stalls. Ava ran to the third one, slamming it open and running inside. A chestnut horse, around 16.3 hands stood inside. He had a thin white blaze, a white stocking and three white socks. She hugged his neck, so happy to be back with her baby. "Oh Whinny!" She whispered, scratching his neck. "I missed you so much baby…" She said. Ava quickly ran into the tack room three stalls down and left Jack and Winston alone. Jack slowly approached the horse.

"Hello, horsie." He said, petting his muzzle. Ava rushed back with mounds of tack on her arms.

"Jack take this!" She yelled, handing Jack a bride and marten gale. She put the saddle down on the hook and took the bridle from Jack. She quickly put the bit in Whinny's mouth and pulled the rest of his bridle over his head. She placed the saddle pads and saddle on in a hurry, attaching the girth and marten gale last. She finished by placing boots on his feet. She lead him out into the ring and got him herself. No mounting block or anything. She walked to the outdoor ring through the side door. It was the largest ring they had-larger than a grand prix ring. She squeezed Winston's sides. He began off at a trot. She brought over a three hole cross rail as a warm up. She then brought him to a canter. She cantered him around the ring once. Ava brought Winston to a full gallop, letting him just run everything out. Kira, Janie, Amanda, Stacy and Emma watched from the barn. Ava jumped a five foot jump and then brought him up the hill to the group and back. She brought him through a course, so happy to be with her horse again. She kept him jumping, weather it was six inches or sixty inches. At the end of the hour, Winston was soaked with sweat, the white kind even. She Jack had been watching her this whole time, amazed at what she could make this horse do. Ava trotted Whinny up to the group for the last time, hopping off him. "Take care of him? Full bubble bath, soap is in my tack box. I'm taking Columbia, he needs the exercise as it is. I would take Whinny, but as you can see, he's a bit tired." Ava said quickly, switching her saddle to Columbia, the large palomino horse. "Wait, you take my saddle. Just put it on the rack." She ordered, grabbing Columbia's bridle. She had been the first person to ride him, she had even named him. She quickly put it on, and lead him out to Jack. "I'll help you get on. When you are on, hold with your legs and put your heels down. If you want me to slow down, tell me." Ava explained quickly. She was no longer the silly girl she usually was, she was taken over by some serious mood.

"What?" Jack asked.

"I'll lift you up, swing your leg over his back and sit." Ava ordered, Lifting him up by his left foot. It took him a long time to finally get on the horse, but he managed. Ava smiled and got up on her own, riding the horse out of the driveway. She lead him out to the road. "Here we go." She said and kicked the horse. Columbia began to gallop. It was a rather smooth gait, they where lucky he was such a smooth horse. Jack was bouncing like crazy, while Ava sat perfectly still. "Jack, try to stay still. It'll make it easier for him." She said. In an hour, they reached a club. It was pretty deserted, but Ava quickly jumped off and helped Jack. "LINDSAY!" She screamed as the horse heaved. A girl with brown hair ran out. "Bring him back to the barn. I got permission to ride him here. Take it easy with him, he galloped the whole way here." She said. Lindsay nodded.

"Trot then? Or a walk?" She asked, not even thinking about the fact that she was seeing someone that had been missing for a week.

"Well, for him, I'd recommend a trot, for you, a walk. It's easier after all. Maybe a small, slow canter." She said, smiling. Lindsay nodded and got on off the curb. "Make sure they do well with Whinny's bath!" She called out to Lindsay. Jack stood next to Ava, dumbfounded.

"Who was that?" He asked, pointing at the now trotting off Lindsay.

"It was Lindsay. Friend from the barn and school." She said, smiling. She lead Jack into the bar. There was a group of people sitting at a booth. Ava smiled and screamed, running up to them. There where two guys in the group, and she jumped into the first one's arms. "I missed you." She said, kissing him. She jumped down from his grasp and embraced him, smiling. "I missed you so much." She repeated. The rest of the group stared at her in awe. The guy she had kissed looked down at her.

"Ava… where have you been?" He asked. She cleared her throat and the group made space for her and the boy in the booth. Ava motioned for Jack to come over. He walked hesitantly down the steps. This whole world had confused him so far. He sat down across from the two.

"This is Jack." She said, pointing to Jack. The others around him gasped.

"Is he… a pirate?" They asked. Ava nodded.

"Sure is. Jack Sparrow. Pirate from 1713. See, for whatever reason, when I was finishing my essay on Pilgrims, I fell asleep. When I woke up, I was in the year 1713. I was on Jack's ship. I stayed on there for a week. I fell asleep and woke up in my time. Except Jack was here too!" She exclaimed. The man looked at her.

"1713?" He asked. She nodded.

"1713." She said with a smile. She snuggled up against him. He wrapped his arms around her and she smiled. God how she had missed him. Jack, however, was glaring at the man the whole time.

"Hey, love, who are these people?" He whispered. Ava smiled.

"Jack, these are my friends!" She exclaimed. "That, there, the blonde, is Kendall." She said. The average weight girl with blonde hair smiled at him. She was wearing rather slutty clothes and looked altogether overdone. "That's Connor Adderley." She said, pointing to the other man in the group He was skinny and had bushy hair. He looked very Italian, and a 'Pepsi' blue sweatshirt was pulled over his shirt. "And this is Joey." She said, pointing at the man next to her. He was tall and skinny, his skin light. His hair was dark blonde and spiked up a bit at the top, although it was obvious he had not put a lot of effort into it. "He's my boyfriend." Ava said, looking up at him.

"Boyfriend, aye?" Jack asked, glaring at Joey.

**A/N-Uhm yeah. Whinny is meh horsie. Sexy pony. I have galloped him out like that. Lotsa fun. Uhm… I'm really not sure how this is, so please review! begs**


	6. Swords and Broken Bottles

**Fuck. School is seriously sucking. I fucking…die at algebra. I haven't gotten above an 80 on a quiz/test all year:O all my other classes are fucking awesome though. Especially eeeeeenglish. Looove hailey bailey, jakey wakey, and tyler hyler. Sexiest people. We have so much fun. ( have a thing about rhyming people's names… ava mava, jack swack, you who, you know. That shit. It's fun.)**

**And I'm so goddamn tired! AND I HAVE A LOT OF HOMEWORK! Damnit.**

**According to greg, I'm cool. Awesome. :D**

**I feel loved. –hearty- YAYAYYYY ACTIVITY DAY TOMORROW! SHORT PERIODS! I'm probably going to get nothing done on thurs, so don't expect anything. I feel I've been pretty good with consistent posting. Like 5 chaps in 2/3days. Pretty good, I think. Do you know how much money has gone into the iraq war so far by the US? Like a trillion dollars. That's a shitload of money. God damn….Ever heard the band anti-flag? Looooving them right now. Especially the song'one trillion dollars'. Good shit there. I saw them at warped tour last year. Really get preformaance. And the singer is sooohot. So…yeah.I have no idea how my story is going right now. It's just kinda like… I don't know. I NEED HELP.**

I WAS HIGH! I DIDN'T ACTUALLY SAY THAT!- love you tyler, hailey and jake. (In order of our desks)

"Can I get something to drink, love?" Jack asked, his throat feeling uncomfortably dry. Ava nodded.

"Of course! Follow me." She said, leaving the booth. She walked over to the bar, Jack following her. He walked up to the bartender and sat down. After a couple of seconds, nothing had happened yet.

"Well, what do you want?" The bartender asked, obviously fed up. Jack frowned.

"What do ye think I want? I'm at a BAR!" Jack shouted, pounding his fists on the bar.

"I think you want something to drink, but I don't know what." The bartended answered, his face growing with anger.

"Well ye only have one bloody drink, so give it te me and stop playing yer games!" He shouted. It seemed he slurred his words more when he became angry.

"No, we have quite a variety." The bartender was trying to remain clam, but it wasn't working out too well.

"Just give me rum." Jack decided, glowering. The bartender rolled his eyes. Now the whole group of friends where laughing at Jack, and Ava was laughing hysterically.

"We don't have any rum. We have beer." The man answered.

"NO BLOODY RUM? THEN WHAT IS THIS? THIS CANNOT BE A BAR WITH NO RUM! YOU BLOODY EUNUCH; RUM IS THE ONLY THING YE CAN GET, HOW CAN YOU NOT SELL IT? ARE YOU A WEDDING PLANNER? DO YOU SELL CHAMPAGNE? I WANT RUM!" Jack screamed, ready to jump over the bar and strangle the man.

"Dude, we sell BEER. Just get over your rum and buy something!" He shouted back. Jack reached for his cutlass, and Ava still made no move to intervene. The bartender grabbed a bottle and smashed it, raising his weapon. Jack unsheathed his sword all the way and assumed a fighting stance. He made the first move, swinging at the bartender. "OI!" The man screamed, lunging forward with his bottle. Jack bent backwards and tried to hit him in the side, only to be blocked with the bottle. In a few minutes, the man was out of breath, while Jack was still warming up. Jack aimed for the bartender's neck but missed by inches.

"Just like good 'l Tortuga." He whispered. "Except for the whores." He said, louder than he'd intended to. Kendall put her hands on her hips, glaring at Jack. He was gunna get it later. When the bartender received a nick to the shoulder and a cut to the shirt, Ava decided it was time to stop.

"JACK!" She yelled, stepping between the two.

"AVA!" Joey cried, taking a step forward. Jack stopped immediately, but the bartender didn't seem to care about Ava. He still lurched forward, giving Ava a long slash down her back.

"God Damnit, you asshole!" She whimpered. Jack growled and lurched at the man, pushing him against the wall. His hands grasped around the man's neck, Jack's face close up to his.

"You will never get close to the girl again, you got that, you fucking cunt?" He asked, his eyes filled with hatred. "You cocksucking bastard, you could have killed her. If you ever get in a five foot radius of her again, I _will_ know, and I _will_ come after you. With my cutlass and pistol, and I will make exceptions with my one shot." He said, his face bunching up from the anger. He pushing him closer to the wall and let go, walking to pick up his sword. He put it in his sheath and ran back to Ava. He was proud of his language, he'd learned a few words from Ava. The bartender still stood at the place against the wall, his breathing hard. Ava had walked over to the group. Joey had the look of most concern on his face. Jack couldn't help but feel bad that he was a eunuch. They where examining her gash. Jack walked over, pushing a lot of them out of the way.

"Why is Gibbs not here?" Jack asked, glaring at the cut. "'S deep, Ava." He observed. She nodded.

"I know…" She said. As she stood up straight, she winced, sharp pain cutting into her.

"Does she need stitches?" Kendall asked. Connor looked around the room, his eye lingering on Jack for a moment.

"I would say she does, it's bleeding like crazy." Joey said, grabbing more paper towels to mop up the blood from her back. "Does it hurt at all?" Joey asked. Ava nodded.

"A lot." She said, pulling her shirt over her back.

"I'll drive." Kendall said, rushing to her car outside. Joey grabbed Ava's hand, leading her along slowly. Jack followed, Connor taking one last look at the bartender, glaring at him and then leaving. Ava looked at Connor quickly. He reminded her of Cookie, he was very quiet and never seemed to eat. She was pushed into the front passenger seat of Kendall's car. The three others crowded into the back. It took a while for Jack to figure out how to get in. Joey and Connor helped him. They had to buckle him in like a child. Kendall speeded the whole way and actually flipped off a cop. They reached the hospital in five minutes. Kendall got out and grabbed Ava's hand, pulling her out. Jack, Connor and Joey shuffled out. Joey and Jack helped Ava walk, although she couldn't figure out why they where doing so. She could walk fine, just not fast. They ran into the hospital lobby. Jack stopped, looking at the place. It was all white and hurt his eyes. Little children playing with colorful toys where in a room close to him. He spooked and ran off toward the group.   
"What are those things?" Jack asked, pointing to the little fisher-price toys. Kendall turned and glared at him.

"I'm a whore, am I?" She screamed, kicking him in the shin. "Next time it will be your balls." She said, glaring. Ava and Joey signed her in, and the nurse lead them into a room where a doctor stood ready.

"Lay down on your back." He ordered, and Ava did as he said. Joey grabbed her hand, and Jack grabbed the other. Ava couldn't help but think about how funny this looked. She smiled to herself.

"Yes, this is going to need stitches." The doctor said, mopping up more blood. "This is a severe laceration. How did you acquire it?" The doctor asked. Jack stood quietly, putting on an innocent face.

"The bartender at a club was trying to hit my friend Jack here with bottles, and I stepped in to stop him from hitting the other man. He stopped immediately, but the bartender did not. He sliced my back with a broken bottle." She explained, not going to mention the part about the rum or Jack striking the first blow.

**a/n-I got really lazy and tired…so im stopping for the moment, will probably do another chapter soon. Uhm… I just realized that joey, connor, and kendall are people that I actually know. xD hehe. Whoopsies. So are kira, stacy, Janie, Lindsay, Amanda, and emma. x Dim orgigional, eh? God im tired. Sorry for the short chapter. ;**


	7. Nursery Rhymes

a/n.

I have no idea how this is going, like, is it good? Please review!

And to those of you who have, thank you, and I love you for LIFE. :D

I was reading our book for English, and I would yell at the flaws in it. Like it was moving too fast,and it was super obvious that the writer just wanted to get to the part avbout the holocaust and totally ignored human nature, jumpoing past the ususal things that would have happened if that scene had really happened. (The dad was telling the daughter, and it was so horribly written, I just wanted to kill myself.) I know I do that sometimes, but you can't really compare that, because I'm not a publishing author. Lol imagine if I published this. xDDDDD Well, here we go.

REVIEW. :D Had to do that, sorry.

Ava's stitches where in the process of being done, but Joey and Jack had been evicted from the room, only Kendall was allowed to stay. The two sat outside in the waiting room, next to one another. Joey was obviously very anxious and worried, while Jack took a lighter approach. He was just as worried as Joey; he just did not show it as much. He had something else on his mind on the moment, and it was taking quite some difficult planning to figure out when to say it. Well, now was as good time as any, so he leaned forward onto his knees, copying Joey.

"I'm sorry, mate." He said, shaking his head sadly. Joey looked up at him.

"What?" He asked, confused. He had a pretty good idea what this was about. Jack truly felt sorry for him not being able to stay with his girlfriend.

"You're going to have to tell the one you love your secret, I can only image how devastating it will be." He said, his voice filled with sympathy.

"Come on, what are you talking about?" Joey asked, stressing the 'what' in the sentence.

"I'm sorry that you where one of the few who have gotten the punishment-on your terms, probably unfairly-, and I truly believe that you do not deserve it." Jack went on, his eyes showing true sadness.

"Alright, Jack, come on. What are you trying to get at?" He asked, his voice becoming more serious.

"You'll have to tell Ava that you're a eunuch. I know it will be heartbreaking for her as well, I can see how much she loves you. But I'm sure she wouldn't want to marry someone who could not give her children." Jack explained. Joey started to laugh. Jack was amazed at how seriously Joey was taking this.

"Jack! Jack! I'm not a eunuch! I don't know where you got the idea, but, I'm not." He said, his voice still filled with laughter. Jack didn't say anything but gave him weird looks.

"Then show me." He said. His voice was quiet, ominous. Joey's face went totally straight.

"Show you?" He asked. Jack nodded.

"Aye, show me." He said. Joey tried not to laugh.

"No offense Jack, but I don't make a habit of…" He said, stumbling over words. Jack closed his eyes in defiance.

"I don't believe it until I see it." He said, sitting up straight. Joey rolled his eyes.

"Alright then." He said, walking to the men's bathroom. Jack could not cease to be amazed by the weird objects in this world, and the bathroom only furthered this feeling.

"Go on." Jack said, looking at Joey. Joey took a moment to remind himself why he was here. He began to take off his jeans, not exactly sure why he was doing this anymore.

"There." He said. Jack shook his head.

"I don't see anything." Jack said. Joey cried out.  
"You want me to take these off too?" He asked. Jack nodded. "No way. If you think I'm a eunuch, I think YOU'RE gay." He said, crossing his arms. Jack shook his head.

"I don't believe it until I see it." He said. Joey rolled his eyes yet again and pulled his jeans back up, walking out of the bathroom. Jack soon followed, calling after him. Joey's pants where still obviously disheveled. Everyone in the lobby was watching them leave the bathroom, wondering what could possibly have happened. Some parents even covered their children's eyes.

"Don't look at the homosexuals, dear." They whispered. Jack and Joey sat outside the room where Ava was getting her stitches. After a long period of silence, Jack broke the ice.

"Don't feel bad, mate. If I was a eunuch, I'd be afraid to show it too. Of course, I'm not, but I would be if I was." He said, his tone brightening on the second sentence. Joey didn't even bother to reply this time. The doctor poked his head out of the door.

"You two may see the girl, now." He said, and Joey quickly ran to the door. Ava was sitting up on the operating table, her stitches finished. Jack soon followed Joey, and he received a dirty look from Kendall when he entered the room.

"Ava, am I a eunuch?" Joey asked immediately. Ava rolled her eyes.

"No, you're not." She replied. Joey looked at Jack with a face full of satisfaction.

"Don't be so sure, Ava…" Jack warned. Ava glared at Jack. Her face became one of utter seriousness. She didn't take her eyes off of Jack.

"Jack, he's not, trust me." She said, her voice ice cold. Those five words scared Jack so badly that he actually backed up against the wall. It wasn't the tone, it was the words themselves. They scared and surprised Jack, leaving him totally off guard.

"Sorry Joey." He apologized, fleeing the room. Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't do that much? Why'd he run away like that?" She asked. Ava told Kendall that she didn't know, although the answer rang clear through her head. Kendall soon left the room, leaving Joey and Ava alone. Ava sighed, looking at her dangling feet. Joey smiled a bit at the floor and sat down next to her.

"How's your back?" He asked. She shrugged.

"The doctor told me I'd have to stay a night here. I don't know why, my back is all closed up." She reported. Joey sighed, looking down at his feet too. He slowly embraced her, for whatever reason she started crying. She had been away in another world for a week. She hadn't had any time alone with Joey, and now when she did, she cried. She stopped and pulled away from him. "Why are we doing this on our first time alone?" She asked with a smile.

"You're right." He replied and began to kiss her. Jack watched from half closed blinds and wandered off into the corridors of the hospital, sulking at what he had recently seen. A doctor walked into Ava's room and told her it was time for Joey to leave. He reluctantly left her side, kissing her one last time before leaving. The doctor told her to get some sleep and shut off the lights. As the hospital shut down for the night, Ava turned on her side, afraid to close her eyes. Eventually she fell into sleep's embrace. About an hour later, Jack wandered back to Ava's room. He sat beside her on her bed and began to whisper to her, although she was asleep.

"I'll be there when your heart stops beating,

I'll be there when your last beath's taken away,

In the dark when there's no one listening,

In the times when we both get carried away." He repeated this twice and then sat on the floor, thinking for about half an hour. He slowly moved to the bed she was laying on, laying next to her_. How many days had he slept next to her now?_ He asked himself with a smile before falling asleep.

a/n-**hey. Um, don't know what happened here/. I got really weird and typed this.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKED, DIDN'T LIKE, WANT TO SEE MORE OF, LIKE TO SEE LESS OF! PLEASE! I WANT TO MAKE THIS STORY MORE ENJOYABLE FOR YOU! –begs-**


	8. The Sunset On The Pearl

**Hey. What's up? Oh, cool, cool. Yeah, this one way conversation thing isn't going well.**

**FUCK. We watched to movie 'newsies' in social studies. AND IT WAS A FUCKING GOOD MOVIE. Besdies the singing. That Brooklyn guy was hot! His name was Spot or something. Who the fuck names their child spot? Whatever. But it's an old movie. '92. EEK. SO HOT THOUGH. OHMYGOD. One person's name is Jack Kelly, and that means he's related to Mary Kelly, the last (publisized) ripper vivtim, and also the most gruesonley murdered. Look up Mary Kelly on google images. I don't get werided out by that stuff. But yeah. 11 years earlier his (probably very) distant cousin/whatecer was murdered in her bed by the ripper. WHOA. Fuck. It's finally Friday. Thank god.**

**OOH WATCH THIS. You know how the plane crashed into the apartment building 4 days ago? Huh? What was the date?**

**10/11/06. Turn it upside down.**

**90/11/01. WHOAAA SCARY. The 90 represnets a 9. just so you know. But, freaky eh? Fuck. **

**I have a horse show on whinny on…whatchamacallit….SUNDAY. Yeah. Schooling hunter. Fuck I'm gunna not going to even place because I lean forward too much. Ever since I sprained my back (painful) falling off Krystal when she took the jump suuuuper long, I've been ultra scared. Oh well. Wish me luck. PLEAE.**

**R&R!**

Ava awoke late that morning, her head aching from the painkillers.

"They don't do too well of a job." She muttered, glaring at the white sheets next to her. She attempted to get up, but something prevented her. A weight on the other side of the bed did not allow this motion. She looked over to her side and slumped down, sighing. _Even when I'm injured he must have his way…_ She thought, exasperated. She began to push Jack, attempting to either wake him or have him pushed off the bed. Whichever happened first. Jack opened one eye and smirked, but soon felt his body taking a not so pleasant dip downwards. He swore, trying to catch himself but failing. Ava laughed and sat up correctly. Jack glared at her.

"Funny, eh?" He asked, his voice ridden with sarcasm. Ava nodded enthusiastically.

"Very." She replied, smiling sweetly at him. He smiled back sarcastically and pulled himself up, leaning on the small bed.

"You sleep well?" He asked, yawning. Ava caught a glint of metal in his mouth. She shrugged.

"Guess so. Except for a certain intruder." She said, looking up at the ceiling. "What do you think of 2006 so far?" She asked. Jack thought about this for a moment.

"Confusing." He replied, walking over to a machine and pressing buttons.

"NO NO JACK! NO!" She screamed, jumping up to stop him. She hit his hand. "That's high tech equipment! We could ruin it." She said, taking his hand off of the machine. A doctor walked into the room.

"Let's take a look at your back." He said, looking at Jack oddly. "Who is he?" The doctor asked.

"My friend. He's trying out his Halloween costume to see if people find it scary or realistic. He's a pirate." Ava lied. The doctor nodded.

"Looks very realistic to me." The doctor chuckled. "Imagine if he had actually come from the 18th century!" He exclaimed. Ava gave a small, fake laugh. The doctor pulled the back of her hospital gown open, looking at her back. "Getting much better, I'll give you some ointment to put on it to help fight against and infections." He said with a smile. Ava nodded.

"Thanks." She said, grabbing her normal clothes. She quickly changed into them and walked out of the door. In the lobby, children stared and parents gasped. "Hey, ma'am, do you think that my friend's Halloween costume is realistic?" Ava asked, very loud. "He's a pirate." The woman nodded.

"Goodness yes, I thought you had brought a real pirate in here!" She said, grasping her chest. Jack smiled.

"Thanks, ma'am." Jack said, soon being pulled out by Ava. "What now?" Jack asked.

"We wait." She replied, sitting down on the curb. Jack did the same, looking at the parked cars.

"What are those?" He asked, pointing to cars. Ava smiled.

"They're cars. They transport us on roads. They have engines that are powered by…oil. They can go fast, 200 miles per hour. That's around 300 horses at a full gallop. And more than triple the normal speed of a ship." Ava explained. She really did not feel like explaining the oil refinery process to Jack, so she just said oil instead of gas.

"What are we waiting for?" Jack asked, glaring a dodge caravan as it passed. Ava giggled.

"Either Kendall or Joey or Connor to pick us up. They should be here in about five minutes." Ava said, checking her watch. Jack nodded. He hoped it would be Kendall…but then again, she always slapped him. Who knew that even in this world he would be slapped? He sighed, holding his head up with his hands. A car drove by, stopping in front of them. Connor rolled down the passenger seat window.

"Come on." He said. His voice was very quiet, barley audible. Ava smiled and god up, opening the door for Jack. He hesitantly got into the car. Ava closed the door and climbed into the passenger seat, putting her seatbelt on.

"Thank you so much Connor." She said, smiling at him. Connor nodded.

"No problem." He said, smiling at her. "How's your back?" He asked. Ava smiled. She'd gotten this question too often lately.

"It's alright. The doctor said it was close to my spine… what happened to the guy in there?" Ava asked.

"The police came. Took him into custody, I'm brining you there now to explain the story. Jack can help to, if you want." Connor said. Jack nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! Yeah! I want to go!" He yelled. Ava giggled.

"Alright… but remember, you didn't start the fight. The bartender did. Got it?" Ava asked. Jack nodded.

"I'm good at lying, love, I can do this." He said.

"AND. You're in your Halloween costume. Remember that." She reminded him. He nodded.

"Okay, okay…" He muttered, putting his head against the window. Connor pulled up into the police station's parking lot. He quickly got out, Ava and Jack following. Jack had figured out how to open the door. _I'm getting' the hang of this!_ He thought proudly. The three of them walked into the police station together. They where led into a room with two police officers and the bartender. They sat across the table from the man.

"Begin, miss." One of the officers said. Ava nodded.

"My friend here asked for rum. The bartender told us that he had none. I will admit that Jack got a bit fed up, although not violently. He simply yelled about how a bar could have no rum. The bartender took a bottle and smashed it. Jack took out his sword and they began to fight. Five minutes into it, I stepped in, knowing they would stop. Jack immediately halted, but the bartender sent a gash through my back. I was driven to the hospital by my friend Kendall, and from there I was given stitched. The doctor told me it was a severe cut and was almost down to my spine. It was indeed a life threatening injury." Ava retold. "I just got out of the hospital 15 minutes ago." She finished.

"That is not true! The bastard attacked me first!" The bartender yelled. One of the officers was looking at Jack the while time.

"Why are you dressed as a ….. pirate?" He asked. Jack smiled.

"Halloween costume, mate? Does it look real?" He asked. The officer nodded.

"Very nice job with that." He complimented.

"Thank you." Jack said, smiling. The officer nodded.

"You may go, we will contact you with the charge as soon as it is decided." The officer said. Ava smiled.

"Thank you very much, sir." Ava said, walking out of the door. They got into Connor's car and drove to the apartment that Ava and Joey shared. Joey ran up to Ava and they hugged for a second.

"You're doing alright?"

"Yes, yes, fine." Jack heard the conversation that took place as the sun began to set. Jack walked over to the two. "That's the nice thing about living right in front of the ocean-great sunsets." Ava said. Jack nodded.

"'S like that time on the Pearl, remember, the night after the cloudy day?" Jack asked. Ava nodded.

"It is." She said, looking out at it. "Do you want to go swimming?" Ava asked. She didn't wait for an answer. She ran out to the ocean, diving in once she had gotten deep enough. Joey followed, taking off his shirt. Jack did the same, jumping in after him. Kendall soon followed, seeing the others run in.

"Come in!" She yelled to Connor. He shook his head, standing at the edge of the crashing ocean. Ava stood far out, treading water. Jack caught up to her in seconds.

"You're fast." She observed. He nodded.

"I spend my life on the sea, love. You need to learn how to swim." He said with a grim smile. Kendall and Joey reached them.

"Why do you always go out this far?" Joey asked. Ava shrugged underwater.

"I like deep water." She replied. Kendal giggled and swam a bit closer to them. The setting sun cast an orange glow onto the ocean. It hardly seemed blue and was amazingly calm. Ava dove underwater and grabbed Jack's ankle. Jack laughed and tried to push upward, but was dragged down. Ava motioned to help her with Joey and Kendall. Joey seemed perfectly calm, but Kendall was starting to freak out. She knew that there where a lot of hammerhead sharks in the area. Jack and Ava pulled Joey under. Kendall started screaming. They all tried to contain their laughter. Ava motioned to hurry, her breath couldn't be held for much longer. All three of them pulled on Kendall, and she immediately sank down, bubbles floating up from her mouth as she went underwater. Ava smirked. Connor saw the three disappear and panicked, diving into the water, swimming to them. They all surfaced while he was just about to reach them. Ava was out of breath and gasping. Connor shook the water out of his hair. His sweatshirt was soaked.

"What….?" He asked, unsure of what had just happened. Everyone except for Kendall was laughing. Connor sighed. "I thought you guys where actually in trouble…" He said sadly. Joey shook his head.

"No, sorry. We where trying to scare Kendall." He said. Connor swam back to shore, running into the house to get on dry clothes.

"Now I feel bad…" Ava pouted, slowly swimming toward shore. The rest followed, deciding this would be a to-be-continued. As they all got changed, Jack stood in the hallway, dripping wet. "Do you want some clothes?" Ava asked him.

"Would be nice." He answered. Ava disappeared, returning a few moments later with a striped blue shirt and a pair of jeans. "They're Joey's. I know they're not your style, but it's all we have." Ava said apologetically. Jack glared at the clothes and considered letting his clothes dry out. "Wait." Ava said. She looked over Jack. "You need a shower." She realized.

"A shower?" He asked. Ava nodded. Jack had a feeling the rest of the night would not be enjoyable.

**a/n-short, eh? Yeah. I'm tired. BUT I GOT THE POTC SOUNDTRACK. And I'm listening to it. HA. AND THE ANTI-FLAG CD! SO I BEAT YOU AND YOUR ASS! MWAAA…… uhm yeah. The next chapter is going to consist of Jack taking a shower…. And something else that I have yet to decide on.**

**PLEASEREVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKED/DIDN'T LIKE!**

**AND PLEASE… wish me luck in my horse show. I never do well in competitions. I've never got a 1st place in my 2 years of horseback riding. I've gotten bunches of seconds and a reserve champion, but never a first. xD well, probably will be typing the next chapter as soonm as I pist this.**


	9. A Shower

**Hey. I don't own them except for my OC's.**

**Hey, I just realized, I've never described ava. You have no idea what she looks like. xD**

**Well here it is.**

**Dark hair, a bit below shoulders, tall, pretty skinny…. Let's say she looks a lot like Ava Gardner in the movie 'The Aviator'.**

**My horse show is today at 2:30. Please be my best friend and wish me luck!!!**

**Cool people review stories, you know, ;)**

The water in the shower was running, and the group of Ava's friends where crowding around it. Jack looked hesitantly at the tub, the showerhead, and the curtain.

"Wha' do I do in 'ere?" He asked. Ava smiled.

"You take off your clothes. Then you get into the shower. You do not sit down. You stand up. You take this soap-she held a new bar of soap in her hand- and this washcloth-she held up a blue washcloth- and clean yourself. Then you take this shampoo-Kendall held up a bottle of shampoo that helps get build-up off of your hair- and put it in your hair. Make it all soapy, and then wash it all out. When you're done, get out and put this towel around you- she pointed to a blue towel on the counter- and call us. We'll turn the shower off and everything." Ava explained.

"Ava…. I'm not too sure about this…" He began

"No, you haven't taken a shower in months! You're taking one now." She ordered. They left the room, leaving him to himself. About an hour later, when they where starting to think he might have clogged up and drain and drowned, Jack called them. They ran it and simply stared at Jack.

"You're…..clean." Ava said, amazed.

"I smell weird." He said, sniffing his arm.

"No, no, that's the smell of the soap. It'll go away." She said, wondering how 'Refreshing Splash' could smell weird.

"So, I'm clean?" Jack asked. Ava nodded. Kendall and Joey stared in astonishment too.

"Dry yourself off with the towel and put the clothes on." She said and left the room with Kendall and Joey.

"Hey, this all seems really crazy to me…" Joey commented.

"How so?" Ava asked.

"Well, you were missing for a week, and then you come back with this…Pirate from 1713, and just…. It's very crazy." He finished, not being able to put his feelings into words. Ava shrugged.

"I guess it IS weird, I've just gotten used to it…" She said, now thinking about how crazy her story really did sound.

"I really was in 1713… I can show you if we figure out a way to get there again." She proposed. Joey nodded grimly.

"But what about the time until then? What's Jack going to do? He can't really pass off as one of us… Even in my clothes his hair is amazingly long." He said. Ava considered this.

"Yes…Do you think we could convince him to cut it?" She asked.

"He doesn't seem like someone who likes to give up things…" Joey said. Ava nodded.

"We'll ask him then." She said. He soon walked out to them, dressed in Joey's clothes. Ava started to laugh hysterically. Joey tried to choke back fits of laughter as Kendall fell onto the floor from the arm of the couch. Jack stood before them, his hair longer than Ava's, beaded and braided, while wearing a striped blue and white collared shirt and jeans.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Your…hair…." Joey choked out.

"Jack, do you have to braid your hair?" Ava asked. Jack considered this.

"I guess not… I need me beads though." He said, grabbing protectively at the beads in his hair. Ava nodded. "Sit down on the floor, okay?" She asked. He did what he was told, sitting on the floor in front of the couch. She began to try to unbraid the braids.

"I forgot to have him put conditioner in…" She growled. "This is useless." Ava said, getting up and walking to the door.

"Jack, come!" She yelled. Jack was not sure what was going to happen next.

"Kendall too!" She shouted, running out the door. They followed her, leaving Joey alone in the house. He pouted and sat on the couch, thinking about all that had just happened. Meanwhile, Ava jumped into her car, Kendall taking the passenger seat. She sped off –over the speed limit, of course- and drove to the nearest hair salon. She pulled Jack out and literally dragged him into the salon. She ran to the desk, asking for any available hair stylist. The red haired hair stylist looked stunned when she saw Jack. "We need you to get the braids out and cut it about 4 inches." Ava ordered. Jack's hair would still be longer than hers. The stylist brought Jack to the sinks, washing his hair. She brought him to a chair and put a black coat around him. She began to work on getting his braids out. In fifteen minutes, she was done. Jack looked undeniably miserable. Ava smiled.

"Time to cut." She said.

In half on hour, Jack's hair had been cut. It still looked like Jack Sparrow, just cleaner. Ava hugged him.

"Much better." She said, leading him out of the hair salon. They drove home, and by the time they arrived, it was past 1:00 AM. Kendall took to sleeping on the couch, while Joey and Ava retreated to their room.

"His hair looks a lot better." Joey said, laughter still in his voice. Ava nodded, proud of herself.

"Yeah, although he could still pass off as a pirate or biker…prep person." Ava said. Joey chuckled and got into bed, Ava following. She yawned and turning off the light as they both muttered fatigue ridden goodnights. A few hours later, Ava awoke to someone saying something. She looked over at Joey and he seemed perfectly normal. However, Jack was on her other side, muttering about how queen beds where too small. Ava groaned and tried to push him off, but he grabbed her arm.

"Not this time. I was pushed off yer bed yesterday." He grunted. She sighed and tried to fall back asleep. He didn't seem to like to let his habits die. That morning, she heard someone shouting. She looked up and saw Joey, out of bed, shouting at Jack. Ava rubbed her eyes.

"Was' this all about?" She asked, her voice slurred from the loud awakening. Her still half asleep body would not listen to her, protesting her attempts to get out of the bed. Jack was staring at Joey calmly, taking all of the insults.

"You ask why I'm here? Well, I've been sleeping with Ava for the past week." He said, yawning. Joey's voice suddenly stopped, as did his eyes and his actions.

"You've been… sleeping with him?" He asked. Ava shrugged and flopped back down on the bed.

"Oh, yes, she 'as. The first night she put up a bit of a fight, but after that, she was all for it." Jack said, looking at his hand. Joey looked back down at Ava.

"You…slept with him." He said, this time not a question. Ava was just about to fall back asleep when she heard this. Kendall had awoken because of the shouting as well, and was standing in the doorway.

"You cheated on Joey?" She asked, dumbfounded. "First off, I didn't think you'd be the type of person to do this. Second, you know Joey loves you!! Why would you sleep with Jack? How could you do that to him?" She asked. Anger flooded into her. She had been cheated on once before, and she didn't take kindly when others did it, especially to her friends.

"Lemme get some coffee." Ava muttered, trying to get past the door. Kendall blocked it.

"Explain this situation to us first." She said, glaring down at Ava. Ava sighed, sitting down on the side of the bed.

"Can I at least have SOMETHING to wake me up?" She asked. Kendall handed her a bottle of water.

"That's all you're getting." She warned. Ava nodded.

"Now what are we accusing me of today?" She asked. Kendall rolled her eyes.

"CHEATING ON JOEY WITH JACK!!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, yes, that. Now. I didn't sleep with Jack. But I slept with Jack." She said. The two rolled their eyes.

"On the first night, I said I wanted to sleep in a bed. Jack said that the only bed there was was his, and HE would be sleeping in it. So, I slept on the floor. The night after that, I got drunk on a bottle of rum. From what I am told, I passed out on deck, and Jack brought me to his cabin. I woke up the next morning and there he was. Next to me. The night after that, I decided that it was useless, and I just slept next to him for the rest of the time. The night before last, Jack snuck into my room and got on the bed…. I woke up and pushed him off. And last night, I woke up, and Jack was there while Joey was screaming. I never had sex with Jack! God, fuck, no!" She explained. Joey eyed her warily.

"I still don't believe you." He said. Kendall nodded.

"Me too." She agreed. Ava cried in desperation,

"Am I really the type to do that?" No one answered. She yelped and pushed through them, grabbing her coat and keys. Jack ran after her.

"Wait!" He shouted. Ava didn't look back and kept running. She unlocked her car and jumped in, while Jack got into the passenger seat.

"No! Don't come near me! You've ruined it!" She yelled. She tried to push him out, but he had a look of remorse and pure sorrow on his face. "Fine. But you're explaining." She said and drove off toward a nearby breakfast place. They got out of their car and sat at a table. A waiter hurried over to them and took their order. "Now. Why did you do this?" She asked. Jack looked down at his hands.

"Sorry, love…" He said. Ava glared at him.

"Answer the question." She ordered. Jack sighed.

"I thought it might be fun." He said, ashamed.

"Well that 'fun' just lost me the man I love and my best friend!" She yelled, letting her tears fall onto the table. Jack felt horrible.

"Hey, love, we can forget all about them and go back to 1713 and start over!" He encouraged. Ava sniffed.

"Jack… I'm not too sure about 1713. I'm way used to this era…" She warned. Jack shrugged.

"Well, you can get used to 1713. 'S not that bad." He said, smiling.

"I'll think about it." Ava replied.

**a/n- Okay. I really need your help here, people.**

**I need to know weather or not you like my 2006 writing or my 1713 writing better. For whatever reason, I think my 1713 is better, and jack is more in character there. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHICH IS BETTER.**


	10. Backwards

**I am really close to saying that I'm going to stop writing this if I don't get more reviews.**

**Please, review.**

**POTC isn't mine.**

Ava sighed, pushing her eggs around on her plate. They didn't taste as good as Gibb's had. The rum here was non-existant. Nacho and Matt had been right; the rum did grow on you.

"Still thinkin', love?" Jack asked, interrupting Ava's thoughts.

"Uh, uhm yeah." She said, closing her eyes. God she was tired. The argument earlier had worn out the little energy she had had from sleep. She smiled to herself. She then began to laugh hysterically. Jack looked at her like she had gone mental-which looked like she was.

"You alright there?" He asked. Ava nodded, calming down.

"All of this… seems so unrealistic, but it's happening…" She said, gasping. Jack nodded.

"It is, love, it is." He said, closing his eyes for a moment too, wondering if he'd go into hysterics as well.

"We'll go back. I like the idea of starting over." Ava decided, nodding. Jack smiled.

"Off to 1713, then!" He shouted, getting up.

"Um, Jack, how do you suggest we get back there?" She asked. Jack suddenly lost all of his pride.

"Oh. Yes… Bloody magic…." Jack said, muttering about years. "How did ye get here last time?" He asked.

"I was tired and fed up." She answered, yawning.

"Well, we seem to have tired down, as for fed up… who can ye be fed up at?" He asked. Ava considered this.

"Well, you, for starting this, Kendall for not believing me, Joey for jumping to conclusions, Connor for not being there." Ava thought.

"Jus' be fed up at the whole bloody world, alright love?" He asked. She nodded. "Now wish to be in 1713." He ordered. She nodded and closed her eyes, wanting with everything left in her to be in 1713. Ava felt herself stumble onto Jack, and felt him falling as well. An hour or so later they both woke up, blinking many multiple times. A man reached out a hand to Ava. She gratefully took it and let herself be pulled up. She nearly screamed with joy.

"MISTER GIBBS!" She yelled, hugging him. In fact, the whole crew of the Black Pearl stood before her. Jack got up all by his neglected onesies. "Thank god I'm back…" She said, sighing with relief as she swept her eyes over the crew. Nacho and Matt pushed themselves up to Ava and Jack.

"Glad to see you're back!" They said, smiling. Ava smiled back. It was a perfect day, the sun shone brightly onto their backs, the Caribbean sea blue as ever. Pintel motioned at Ava to Ragetti.

"Oi, the poppet's back!" He said excitedly. Ragetti nodded.

"Aye!" He exclaimed.

"'S TIME TO BREAK OUT THE RUM!!!" Gibbs shouted across the decks. The crew members cheered and ran to the galley to get kegs of the stuff. Ava smiled slightly, knowing this time the rum wouldn't be as hard to drink. She filled her mug as did the rest of the crew, and shouted with them. She chugged with them and laughed with them. She was filling up her second cup when Jack poked her shoulder.

"Aye?" She asked, not turning to look at him.

"I think I need a change of clothes." He whispered.

"Ah, yes." Ava said, and followed him to his cabin. "Why did you bring me with you? You could have easily done it on your own…." She said. Jack shrugged.

"Good company." He said simply. He quickly changed out of Joey's clothes and into his own. "You want these?" He asked, holding out the shirt and jeans.

"Why would I?" She asked. Jack shrugged.

"Sentimental reasons." He said. Ava weighed the two options in her head.

"We could burn them." She said. Jack's eyes lit up. "You're a pyro too then?" She asked herself. She smiled to herself. "Hey, you go outside and tell everyone. I'll be out in a second." She said. He nodded.

"We'll be waiting." He said and swaggered out the door. Ava walked over to his desk, finally finding a pair of scissors. She cut out a part of the shirt and stuck it in her shoe. Joey had been a nice guy. She had genuinely loved him. He was extremely nice, had more manners than any guy she had ever met, and was funny. They had gotten along really well and had been together for seven years. And then he'd thought she'd cheated on him. She rolled her eyes, although she could feel her heart break. She quickly ran to the fire they had started on deck. The paranoid part of Ava started to think about how a fire on a wooden boat could be dangerous, but the not-caring part soon took over as she handed a piece of cloth to everyone on the ship. They threw them in and watched the fire grow.

"Hey, get me some rum, will you?" Ava asked. Felix handed her a new mug. "Thanks!" She said. She threw the rum into the fire. It exploded, mushrooming up. The pirates stood, entranced. "The magic of rum and fire." She whispered. She walked over to the deserted table while the rest of the crew threw rum into the fire. She noticed a dark figure near her, and recognized it to be Cookie. "Hey Cookie." She said, smiling at him.

"Hi." He said. His voice was small, and it was obvious he didn't use it much. The resemblance to Connor in personality was amazing. Ava shook her head. She could have no thoughts of the future. That was gone. She wasn't going back there, she didn't need the memories.

"You don't talk much, do you?" She asked, moving closer to him. He shook his head.

"No, I guess not." He said.

"Why not? I mean, you're on a pirate ship. You can say almost anything you want. You can scream it." Ava said. Cookie shrugged.

"I never really thought of talking or screaming. I've never been one to do either." He said. Ava nodded.

"Did something happen to you?" She asked. Her tone suddenly changed from happy to concerned.

"What?" Cookie asked, although he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Did something happen in your life to make you not talk much?" She asked. Cookie nodded.

"How'd you know?" He asked. Ava smiled sadly.

"I've had something in my own life that made me not talk to for a bit." She said. He nodded.

"Tell yours first. Then I'll tell mine." He said. Ava nodded.

"Alright. See, seven years ago, my friends all went bitchy on me. They started to talk behind my back, just be total bitches, and make me feel worse than I already did. After that, I told my friend by writing this huge… letter. She said she would stop, but it never happened. She only pretended it would stop. It was painfully obvious how much they had not. I contemplated suicide for years. Years and years. I'd even tried it a few times, but it took too goddamn long… I got all silent for a year or two. Only talked when I needed to. Those people made me feel like I was some worthless piece of dirt on their TV screen, and it was blocking the most important part." She said. Cookie didn't even have the heart to ask her what a TV was. "What about you?" Ava asked. Cookie sighed and began.

"When I was seven, my dad, who was a merchant sailor, took my mom on her first voyage. They where attacked by pirates and both died. I cried, and everyone made fun of me. They actually chased me out of my own town and told me that I was worthless. I took it from them that no one wanted me to speak." He told. Ava sighed.

"I'm so sorry…" She said. He nodded.

"It's alright. Happened years ago." He said, smiling a little.

"Well you're still thinking that people don't care. They do now, they aren't those people where you used to live. These PIRATES are better than those aristocrat homosexuals…" She said. Ava hugged Cookie, hoping to make him feel better. He smiled at her.

"Thanks… that helped." He said. "I've got to go to the helm. See you tomorrow." Cookie said. Ava smiled.

"See you tomorrow." She whispered and walked back to the group. They had lost interest in the fire and where currently preoccupied with putting it out.

"I'm going to bed." She told Jack, finishing her rum.

"Alright, see you in a bit." He said. She nodded, walking to Jack's cabin. She sighed and laid down on the bed. This cursed thing is what had gotten her back here in the first place. However, she tried to forget this. _There is no need_. She reminded herself.

**a/n- I'm serious about this. If I don't get any more reviews soon, this story is finished.**


	11. French Toast

**Please…review….I think I am going to continue this story.**

**And thank you so much, my loyal reviewer, thomthom830. –squeezes to death-**

Ava woke up next to Jack. _What a surprise…_ She thought sarcastically. It was funny, she didn't seem to mind it anymore. She guessed she had just gotten used to it. She walked out onto the deck, her hangover only plaguing her slightly. Gibbs stood at the helm.

"Where are we going?" She asked. Gibbs smiled.

"Will and Elizabeth's wedding." He replied, moving the wheel the slightest bit to port. Ava nodded and walked back to Jack's cabin, yawning. She always seemed to be tired, no matter how much sleep she got. She climbed back into bed, looking at Jack for a moment. She got a sudden realization. _This is Jack. Jack Sparrow. A legend. Right next to me. Right in FRONT of me…how many whores would kill for this?_ She smiled to herself and fell asleep. Jack woke up later in the morning. The first thing he saw was Ava's face. That was unusual, usually he saw her back. He blinked, making sure it was her face. It still was. Instead of getting out of bed, he laid there, trying to figure this out. Ava started to wake up for a second time. She saw Jack's face and almost screamed. She had never woken up like this either.

"Hey, hey, don't ye go yellin' at me! I woke up and there ye where, with yer face!" Jack defended himself, his voice becoming more slurred with defense. Ava nodded.

"It's alright, it's alright." She said and looked at the clock. Nine thirty. She sighed and stood up. It was then that she realized she'd forgotten to say hi to Cookie. She rushed out of Jack's cabin and towards the helm, but Gibbs still stood there. She looked up at the crow's nest, but Felix resided there. She ran to the galley and sighed. "I'm so sorry! I woke up late!" She apologized. Cookie laughed a bit.

"It's fine, trust me." He said. He was cooking what looked to be French toast. He smiled at her. "You said you wanted it the morning before you left, so I decided to make it now that you are back." He said. Ava smiled.

"Aww, that's so sweet." She said. "Thank you, Cookie." He smiled.

"No problem, Ava." He said.

"You need any help?" She asked. Cookie thought about this. He shrugged.

"Could you just put these in that batter and onto the pan?" He asked, holding the pieces of bread out. Ava nodded.

"Certainly. How do you like them?" She asked, standing beside him.

"Not too eggy. Very little." He said. Ava nodded and made two that had only been dipped in the batter for a second. She then made the rest as custardy as they would get. Cookie and Ava brought the food out together, placing plates with two pieces of toast each in front of everyone. Ava finished by putting a bottle of syrup on the table. She laughed as all the pirates grabbed for it. She cleared her throat, sitting down.

"Ladies first." She said, picking up the syrup and pouring it over her French toast. She then put it back into the middle and watched the others scramble for it. It made her happy to see Cookie join in the argument about the rights of the syrup. While the rest of the crew was fighting the syrup, Ava contently ate her French toast. She finished just after most of the crew had gotten their syrup. Jack looked at her and then down to her empty plate.

"How…?" He asked. Ava smiled.

"I was the smart one this time, Jack Sparrow." She said, smirking. Jack laughed.

"Fine, fine ye win." He said, taking a sip of water.

"How many days until we get to Port Royal?" Ava asked. Jack thought about this for a second.

"A few. Maybe one or two." He answered. Ava nodded.

The two days past quickly, Ava's days spent with talking to Cookie and nights spent with Felix, Nacho and Matt.

"LAND!" Ava screamed, as she saw the shores of Port Royal approaching. She quickly climbed down the rigging and met up with Jack. "So I'm meeting Will and Elizabeth?" She asked. Jack nodded.

"Yep. The Eunuch and Lizzy." He said.

"Eunuch?" Ava asked, intrigued. He nodded.

"I'm sure of it. Just wait till you see him." He said. Ava punched his arm.

"Be nice, I'm sure he's just fine." Ava said. Jack rolled his eyes and proceeded to order his crew about. As they pulled into Port Royal, Jack took Ava to the other side of the ship where they would be alone.

"Look. Ol' Norrie there wants me head. He's only letting me here on Will and Lizzy's request." He said, looking about nervously. "If they see you, say you're here with Jack… your uh… his husband or something." Jack said, throwing some random title in. Ava nodded.

"Got it. Steer clear of Norrie, and if I do meet him, I'm your wife or something." She said with a smile. Jack smiled as well.

"Right… I'll lead your to their house… Just be careful." He warned. He walked off the gangplank and onto the deck. It took them a good fifteen minute walk to arrive at the couple's house. It was a large mansion, a gate in front. Ava was amazed how they could afford such a place. "She's the governor's daughter." Jack told her.

"Ahh…" Ava said, walking up to the door. Elizabeth answered it.

"Oh Jack, you made it!" She exclaimed gleefully. He nodded.

"I did." He said, smiling.

"Well, come in, come in!" She said, opening the door wider. He walked in, and Ava followed. "Now who is this?" Elizabeth asked. Jack smiled.

"This is me friend, Ava." He said.

"Hello." Ava said, shaking Elizabeth's hand.

"I'm Elizabeth, but you can call me Lizzy if you like." She said. Ava smiled.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Lizzy." She said. Lizzy smiled.

"And a pleasure to meet you as well.

"Now that we're all acquainted, where is that eunu- I mean Will?" Jack asked. Ava giggled. Elizabeth pointed to a room to the right of them. Jack sauntered into it, smiling at Will. "Ello, Will!" He exclaimed. Ava could see that he was resisting the urge to call him 'eunuch'. "This is my friend Ava." Jack said.

"Will Turner." Will said. Ava smiled.

"Ava." She said. Will chuckled and sat down.

"Ava, Lizzy will get a dress for you in just a moment. I will be busy with Jack, getting clothes for him." Will said. Ava could see the look of disgust on Jack's face.

Later that day, Ava and Lizzy stood in her bedroom, looking at dresses.

"Oh, I like this one!" Ava exclaimed, pointing to a green dress with a layer of white lace over it. A large red ribbon was tied around the waistline. She grabbed it and tried it on.

"Thank goodness we're the same size… I don't know what would happen if we weren't!" Lizzy said, sighing with relief. "That looks good. Would you like to wear it?" She asked. Ava nodded. "Defianatly." She said happily. The next day the wedding would take place. Ava prepared for it by taking a bath that evening and getting to sleep early. Jack and her had separate rooms, which she felt she should be happy about, but it actually felt lonely and cold.

The next morning, Ava heard Elizabeth shouting and decided it was time to get up. She slowly put on her dress, not having much energy. Elizabeth burst into her room and was extremely surprised to see her fully dressed.

"You're the only one who can get ready around here!" She sighed. Hours later, a group of women stood in the church, Ava one of them. Elizabeth was giddy and perfecting every detail. Ava truthfully thought she was overdoing it, but just stood back and rolled her eyes. But she had to admit that Elizabeth looked beautiful. Her hair was done up in a bun, some curly strands left dangling around her neck. Her wedding dress cut off at the shoulders, and she had white gloves up to her elbows. Her dress was very poufy, especially in the back. It had some sort of stone sewn into it. Either diamonds or crystals, and Ava guessed at the latter. She looked through a small window in the door and saw Will and Jack. She became more nervous by the second.

"It's time." Elizabeth's maid said. She nodded and someone opened the door for her. She made her entrance as Ava made her exit. She snuck around the back and into a seat just before Elizabeth took her place the altar. Jack stood up there with four girls. The sight of him in wedding clothes was not one she would forget soon. The ceremony was long and boring, she could tell even Will was not enjoying it… and Jack… Well… Jack had lost his attention about an hour ago. He would smile at random people in the crown and see how they reacted. Just before Will and Elizabeth said their vows, Ava looked behind her and was astonished to see Norrington. She quickly looked the other way, hoping he hadn't seen her face. Elizabeth and Will had just finished their vows and the priest was not speaking in some different language. After that, he allowed them a kiss. They walked out to a carriage and rode off toward the reception. Everyone else shuffled out of the church, their own carriage's waiting. Ava caught up with Jack. She smiled.

"How was that?" She asked. Jack rolled his eyes and didn't answer. "Hey, Jack, Jack, how many layers of fabric you think you got on there?" She asked, teasing. Jack sighed unhappily as they got into a carriage. "Hey… Norrington sat behind me. I don't think he saw me though." She added, as he began to tense up.

"Well, at the little reception, I think you can let your guard down a bit… You can even watch, if you like." He said and winked.

"Oh?" Ava said, raising her eyebrows. He nodded.

"It's gunna be good." He said, smiling. They arrived at the reception late (fashionably, of course) and strolled in, glad to see no one taking notice of them. Jack walked straight up to Norrington and poked him in the back. Ava stood nearby, watching. "Well, 'Ello, Norrie." He said. Norrington rolled his eyes.

"Sparrow." He said. Jack nodded vigorously.

"Yes?" He asked. Norrington sighed and turned around. Jack strolled around so he was next to the Commodore. He put his arm around Norrington's shoulders. The look on his face was of pure disgust. "Well, I was thinkin', maybe one day we could… join forces and ye could make ME the Commodore." He began. Norrington had to chuckle at that.

"Sparrow, first you must LOOK the part." He said. Jack's face was serious. He pointed down to his clothes.

"Does this count?" He asked, sweeping his hand in front of his clothes in a flourish. Norrington sighed.

"And, you must SMELL the part." He said. Norrington looked smugly up at Jack. "Well, Sparrow?" He asked. Jack smirked.

"I took a shower yesterday. Cleaner than you." He said.

"Well… then just no." Norrington said, shaking Jack's arm off. Jack put on a face of sorrow.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye… Norrie." He said and took off. He ran to Ava, who was laughing in the corner.

"Oh my god, when you put your arm around him, you should have seen his face!" She exclaimed, still laughing. Will looked at them from the other side of the room. He walked over. When he arrived, Ava was leaning against the wall for support.

"What happened over here?" Will asked. Jack smiled.

"I met Norrie again today." He said.

**a/n- I didn't mean to end it there, but I have to go to school, and I just wanted to post this quickly. :De wHe**


	12. Fatuige

**Hi. I don't own them. Review, pretty please.**

Will rolled his eyes. "Oh god, I can only image what that includes…" He said. Jack smiled proudly.

A few hours later, Ava was getting tired, but the crowd only got larger. Ava sighed and walked to Jack and Elizabeth.

"I'm going to my room." She announced. They both nodded. Ava took one of the carriage horses and un hooked him from his bearings. She jumped on him, directing him back to Elizabeth and Will's house. She patted him on the neck and jumped off. She lead the bay draft horse to a shed outside. She tied the horse's reins up to a wall and brought him a bucket of water and food. She went into their house, begging the long trek up the stairs and to her room. As she opened her door, she flopped down onto the bed and sighed. It was such a damn tiring day. She quickly fell into a deep sleep, her eyes betraying her head's demands to stay awake. A few minutes later, Ava opened her eyes to see Will and Jack leaning over her. She blinked. "What?" She asked.

"You wouldn't wake up. So we where waiting." Will said.

"Oh. I'm fine. Just extremely tired." She said. They nodded, and Will left to go to Elizabeth. Jack laid down next to Ava. "I'm tired." She said, Jack smiled.

"I know, love, I know." He said. Ava let her eyes close for a moment. Her eyes once again betrayed her, and they did not open again for hours. When she awoke, she saw Jack's face right in front of her. She blinked, looking into his eyes. He was definitely awake. She smiled and tried not to laugh. Jack's face stayed totally straight. He leaned forward and kissed her. Ava started to scream, but soon quieted down. As she broke away, Ava was blushing like crazy. She slipped off her bed and ran into Jack's room, closing the door and locking it. She wasn't sure what had just happened to her. She sat down on his bed, waving at her face with her hand. She took a deep breath, laying back on the bed. She soon shot back up, knowing her fatigue would sneak up on her once more. She was a bit mad at Jack, first of all for kissing her, second for not even letting her ENJOY it, if she'd liked it. She sighed, knowing she'd have to go back to him, even if it was just to get back in her own room. She yawned and opened the door to the hallway. She slowly creaked open the door of her room, Jack still sitting on the bed. Jack looked at her.

"What was that about?" He asked her. She smiled sheepishly.

"I was taken by surprise." She said. He nodded.

"'S alright." He said, smiling. She smiled nervously. She sat down on her bed, her head still aching, and her body begging for sleep.

"Jack, I don't feel too great…I've gotten like twelve hours of sleep so far, but I'm still tired and feeling sick…" She said, groaning.

"Do you want to see Jack?" He asked. She shrugged.

"If he can help, I'd love to." She said. Jack nodded, pulling her up. Jack ran down the steps and to the door. He passed Elizabeth and Will.

"Gotta go for a while." He shouted, running out the gates. Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. Ava was being almost dragged by Jack. She got to the Black Pearl, heaving, while Jack seemed just fine. "GIBBS!" He shouted. Ava closed her eyes, leaning against the side of the ship. Gibbs ran over to her, looking her over. She was dragged to Jack's bed, and laid out flat. "What do you want to do?" He asked.

"Sleep…" Ava mumbled. Gibbs nodded.

"While you're sleeping, I'll try to get something to help ye." He said. Ava nodded.

"Wait, lass! What is wrong wit you?" He asked.

"My stomach hurts, so does my head, my throat feels like it's swelling, and I want to die…" She muttered, falling asleep.

**a/n-ava's mood is mine right now. I tried to make it seem like she was normal, but I was too tired to not make her a tired little person like me. I got 4 hours of sleep and tons of homework At lEQAST 4 hours.**

**It's extra short. Sorry. I uhm don't really know what happened here… whatever, review.**


	13. Sugar

Hello, friends. It's like 3 in the morning, so this story may not make sense to you. But it makes sense to me. In my head. :D

Please review, I'll give you an ice cream sundae. :D –gobbles ice cream-

As Ava began to wake up, Gibbs shoved a hot liquid down her throat. She choked, it's bitterness burning the inside of her throat. She managed to get a bit down. Jack looked over at her sympathetically.

"I could put some rum in it." He offered. Ava grimaced.

"What about sugar? Do we have any of that?" She asked. Gibbs nodded, heading toward the galley.

"Why would you want sugar in that? Rum is much better." He asked. Ava smiled at his opinion.

"Well, rum isn't too sweet… except for the flavored sugary kind. But anyway, it's like adding bitter to bitter. Sugar is sweet, so sugar adds sweet to bitter. Plus I grew up with Mary Poppins. A teaspoon of sugar makes the medicine go down, medicine go down." Ava sang. Jack gave her one of those looks again and she blushed, putting her head down. Gibbs walked back into the room.

"Here you go. Added sugar." He said, handing her a cup of the once bitter liquid. She sniffed it, making a face.

"What exactly is this?" She asked. Gibbs smiled.

"Secret." He replied. Ava pouted.

"GIBBS!!!" She whined, getting ready to sip the liquid. Jack poked her shoulder.

"It'll be much better if you just gulp it down, instead of sippin'." He advised. Ava took this word of hopefully experienced wisdom and chugged the liquid down, sticking her tongue out at the end.

"That stuff is nasty…" She complained, rushing for something to drink.

"You should feel better soon. That cures almost everything. Especially aches and pains." Gibbs told her. She smiled.

"Thank you very much." She said. He smiled back.

"Nothin' to it." He said and left. Jack sighed, leaning back against the headboard.

"You're still wearing the wedding clothes." Ava observed.

"Ye are too." He countered.

"Well, mine aren't for homosexuals. This is a very nice dress, while yours is… very…. Individual." She said. Jack stuck out his tongue. Ava laughed. She was reminded of when little kids would make 'raspberries' at each other in second grade. "Will you please change? The clothes are making me sick." She pleaded. Jack got up, but she heard something about how her face made him sick. "Yeah, I know, it does that to most people. Along with everything else about me. But for whatever, they continue to stare, my hideousness just amazes them." She said. Jack growled, realizing she'd heard his comment. He quickly changed and went back into her viewing range.

"No, love, you're beautiful." He said. Ava scoffed. Jack rolled his eyes. "Ye can give up. I can see your faking it." He said. Ava raised an eyebrow.

"Faking what?" She asked. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Pretendin' your ugly!" He exclaimed.

"I'm not pretending. I'm an ugly person." She said, her face serious.

"No you're not." He said. She shook her head.

"I'm ugly, fat, I really have not a single redeeming feature." She said. Jack sighed.

"You can't possibly think that." He said. She nodded.

"I do." She said.

"Fer how long?" He asked, peering into her eyes.

"Since 6th grade." She responded. Jack sighed sadly and sat down on the edge of his bed. She sat down next to him. "What is it?" She asked.

"Nothing… I just wish you knew that you weren't ugly." He said. Ava smiled.

"A lot of people have tried to tell me that I'm not, I haven't believed it for nine years, I'm not going to believe it now." She said. Jack looked up at her.

"Can I make you believe?" He asked. Ava cocked her head as he began to kiss her. This time she kissed back, not sure what else to do, knowing that if she pulled away again she would feel guilty. Somehow he had found his way inside her mouth, and it continued like this for some time. They finally broke apart, gasping for air. Ava was blushing madly, but Jack's face was solemn and straight. Neither of them had any idea of what to say. Ava finally spoke, a few minutes after the uncomfortable silence had began.

"What does this make us now?" She asked. He shrugged.

"The same?" He asked. She nodded. She'd like things to stay the same. She took a long breath outward, relief flooding over when she realized he wasn't angry or anything of the like.

"Have you ever tried rum with orange?" She asked. Jack shook his head. "Oh, it's so good! We have to try some tonight. Cookie and I can put orange in everyone's." She said. Jack smiled

"Sounds good. We don't have too many oranges at the moment. If your feeling okay, we can go and buy some now." He said. She nodded. Her pains and fatigue had subsided. 18th century medicine really did work. Although a Tylenol or Advil could do a good job as well. They walked through the doors and to the gangplank, strolling into town. They entered the nearest market. A woman stood at a counter, looking bored as could be. She was quite overweight, and moles covered her face. Her face sagged, and her eyebrows where in need of serious waxing or plucking. She rapped her fingers on the grimy wood counter, waiting for someone to put their goods down on it so she could rub her dirty fingers all over them. Jack ran through the aisles to Ava.

"You're prettier than her." He whispered.

"Everyone is. She doesn't count." She said. Jack sighed and went back to looking through the aisles. Ava found the oranges and called Jack over. He ran to her, picking up a few in a basket that he had acquired from the front of the store. It was his full intention to keep the basket. He shoved a few into the wooden basket. Ava took two oranges and stuffed them in her bra. "Does this look realistic?" She asked, motioning at her breasts. He thought this over.

"It looks a bit unnatural, but I think the woman is too bored to care." He said. She nodded. She grabbed two towels and stuffed them in there too, making it look a bit more normal. They walked up to the counter and Jack placed his oranges on the counter. Ava was relieved that they had peels. The woman took a three pence with her fat fingers, and waved the two away. She didn't pay a bit of attention to Ava. As they left the marketplace, Ava took out the oranges and towels. "Why did you get towels?" Jack asked, still holding the basket.

"The ones we used last time cleaning the Pearl were nasty. So, why not get new ones when they're free?" She asked. Jack smiled.

"You're learning, love." He said. Ava smirked.

"Spend one day in my old school, and you'll learn everything you need in the four minutes we spend in the hallway." She said, walking back to the Pearl.

a/n-another short chapter. Sorry. Hey, I'm posting this right before school. I know I'm not going to have a good day, so maybe you could review? Bunches of reviews when I get home would SO make my day better. –wink multiple times-


	14. Oranges

**Hello. I don't own pirates. So… yeah. Stalling on my hw to write this. Please review. Suggestions welcomed too. By the way, I have no idea where I'm going with this. I think I used to have an idea, but I kinda forgot. So suggestions are very welcomed. xD**

Ava and Cookie stood in the kitchen, Cookie cutting orange slices and Ava putting them onto the rim of the rum. She sighed, her hands getting cold. Cookie had grazed his fingers with the knife sometimes, swearing loudly when he did. Ava had ripped off parts of her shirt to bandage them. She had changed from her dress to normal clothes. A pirate ship was no place for a dress. She sighed, placing the last orange slice on the last cup. She took a orange and sliced in half, then squeezing it into the glasses. Then Cookie and her proceeded to take the cups up to the deck above. They placed them in front of every crew member's place, sighing happily when it was done.

"HI FIVE!" Ava shouted. Cookie smiled and slapped her hand, then sat down. Ava sat down next to Jack, grabbing her rum greedily. She sipped it slowly, bit by bit. Jack sniffed the rum and looked at it as if he was interrogating it. He slowly brought it up to his lips, taking a small taste. The familiar taste of rum with a tang of orange slid down his throat, and he waited to voice his verdict. He tried to remember what it tasted like without taking another sip.

"'S good." He decided, slamming the cup down on the table. Ava smiled.

"Glad you like it. Now, drink it." She ordered. He followed, drinking a bit more.

"So yer sayin' that ye can put anything in the rum?" He asked, slightly inebriated. Ava nodded.

"Fruit, any type. Raspberries, lemon, lime, orange, cherry, grape, strawberry." She listed. Jack pondered on this new information.

"Interesting." He said. Ava nodded. Nacho and Matt wandered over to her.

"ELLO AVA!!" Nacho screamed, having more than a few drinks. She smiled, glad to see her friends. She ran over to them, beaming. Matt ran… well, it was more like a tripping jogging, around her in circles, spilling his rum multiple times. It hurt Ava to watch him spill her hard work. She winced, watching the liquid hitting the deck. He almost slipped on his own spillings. Ava laughed at this, but Nacho didn't seem to notice. The night dwindled down and crew members left to retire to their cabins. Ava did so as soon as Matt and Nacho had left. She sat on the bed and clutched the fabric that she had taken from Joey's shirt. She didn't know exactly what she intended to do with it, but she did plan to keep it. She stuffed it back into her pocket, making sure it was in there where it wouldn't fall out. She sighed, wondering how her friends and family where taking it. Her friends where probably glad she was gone, and her parents probably didn't even know. She began to tear up about the subject. She slapped herself mentally for thinking of this, she promised herself she'd forget about the old world. She sighed, forcing herself to compose. She shook her head and walked over to Jack's desk, taking out a few maps. She noticed how different they where from the ones in her time. She sighed, plopping down on the bed.

**An/-I have no isparation right now. So, I think I'm going to post this, take my computer up to my room, and write a few more chapters tonight. Please review and give suggestions!!! Sorry for the shortness. Heh.**


	15. Screaming

**Helllllo. Typinh sdtugg here. God im tired. Trying to get this done wlel, so please review telling me what you think.**

Jack walked into the cabin, finding Ava already in bed sleeping. She had thrown multiple blankets over her. She had always complained that she was cold, but she had never allowed Jack to solve the problem. Jack silently slid beside her, yawning and closing his eyes. The next morning, Jack woke up before Ava, which was highly unusual. He took this time to slip out onto the deck, checking things over. He realized that it was still early morning, the sky still stood in it's dark state. Jack felt something touch his arm. He jerkily turned his head around, seeing Ava.

"Hey, you're up early, love." He said. She nodded.

"Well, you're not the quietest." She said, smiling. He nodded and did some sort of a bowing motion.

"Well, I tried." He said. Ava smiled. She walked up so that she was next to him. She leaned her head onto her palm and looked at the horizon line ahead of them.

"Does it bother you that you can never catch it?" Ava asked. Jack cocked his head.

"Catch what?" He asked, still looking out to sea.

"The horizon." She said. Jack nodded.

"Yeah, occasionally it'll get on me nerves, but it's not too bad." He said, yawning. She nodded. They stood in silence for a few minutes. Silences usually killed Ava, but this was no where near as nerve-wracking as the usual uncomfortable and awkward silences.

"I'm going back to bed." She announced, walking back to the cabin. She collapsed on the bed, still unbearably tired. She curled up into the usual ball she slept in, her hands clutching close to her head, knees tucked up into her chest. She fell asleep quickly, dreams overtaking her.

Later that morning the sun shone through the windows and passed right into Ava's closed eyelids. The ball of plasma that was the sun forced her to wake up. When she opened her eyes and finally understood her surroundings, she found herself in Jack's arms. She screamed and jumped away from him, jumping out of his grasp. Jack woke up as soon her high pitched scream ran through the cabin. Jack looked so surprised that Ava guessed that girl's screaming pitch had changed to be much higher in the next three hundred years.

"What?" She asked, wondering why he seemed to be so surprised by her response.

"I've ne'er 'eard a girl scream like 'at." He answered, his speech slurred from the awakening he had just received. Ava grinned sheepishly. "Why did ye scream?" He asked.

"Well, usually, I don't have someone…" She trailed off. Jack mouthed an 'oh'.

"I though' cause of…" Jack trailed off as well, putting his heard down. Ava took his chin and made his head perk back up. She smiled.

"It's fine." She said. He smiled.

"Thanks, love." He said. She nodded. "Hey, do you want to see Elizabeth and Will today? Maybe Will could even make ye a sword." Jack asked. Ava beamed.

"Really?" She asked. He nodded.

"Awesome!! Of course!" She said, hopping out of bed, her tone much happier. Jack suddenly wondered what he had gotten himself into. He slowly heaved himself regretfully out of the warm, comfortable bed. Ava almost ran to Elizabeth and Will's house. Jack followed wearily behind her. Ava knocked on their door rapidly, and Elizabeth came running down the stairs. She breathed a sigh of relief, clutching her chest.

"I thought it was someone of high authority here to arrest us or something of the like…" She said, ushering them in. Ava sat down on an overstuffed couch while Elizabeth sat across from her. Jack collapsed next to Ava, almost falling asleep when he closed his eyes momentarily. Ava blushed.

"When I woke up, I screamed and it didn't seem the best way to get Jack up…" She explained. Elizabeth nodded, knowing Jack had most likely done something to make her scream. Ava looked out the window to see ominous clouds coming near. She knew she had to get this out quickly if she wanted to walk to Will's shop in the dry weather. "Jack said that Will might be able to make me a sword… is that possible?" Ava asked. Elizabeth nodded.

"Oh, of course! I'm sure Will would love to. Jack was right to tell you that, he'll do a wonderful job with it." Elizabeth said. Ava smiled.

"Thank you so much Elizabeth. I'm sure Jack and I should get going now, to avoid the rain that seems to be coming deadly fast." She said, pulling on Jack's arm. Elizabeth nodded.

"Yes, yes, go along." She said, leading them to the door. Ava dragged Jack to Will's show, trying to get the man to actually run. She sighed, reaching the shop. She opened the door and pushed the barley able to stand Jack in, herself following moments later. Will looked up at them, smiling.

"I see that Jack and Ava have returned." He said. Ava smiled grimly.

"It seems they have… Do you have a place for Jack? He doesn't like to stand today." Ava asked. Will nodded and brought out a chair that Will's master had once used to watch Will in, before he gave the shop to Will and left to go live a hopeless drunk life in Tortuga. Jack gratefully sat in the chair, rocking back and forth in it silently.

"Now, why are you here today?" Will asked, holding a red hot piece of metal in his hand.

"Well, Jack said that you might be able to make me a sword, and if I'm to go anywhere with him, I should have one, and I don't." She explained. Will thought this over.

"Sure, I could make one for you… but what type would you like?" He asked. Ava blushed.

"I really have no idea…" She said sheepishly. Will smiled.

"Well, that's alright, I'll just show you some examples." He said, and brought her to the other side of his shop. "For you I would recommend a backsword. It has only one edge, so it would be useful." He said. She nodded.

"Alright." Ava smiled. Will did as well.

"I'll get started on it now." He said, walking to a pool of hot metal.

**I think this is now im gunna be writing them. A bit shorter. Please review and suggest!!!**


	16. Ass

**Hey. I've been having the most horrible day. I'm failing math. Like 30 pt average failing.**

**Sorry I haven't updaed in a while I've been catching up on art (OHMYGOD, SHE DRAWS TOO?) Yep.**

**Seriously, today is sucking. Expect a gloomy mood to this chapter and please review, it'll make me a feel a bit better.**

Ava spent her day wandering through Will's shop, waiting for the rain to drench down upon them. She sighed, sitting in a chair next to Jack's. She sat there for a while and watched Will work. Ava eventually got up and walked to the donkey, petting it.

"Aren't you a good little ass? AREN'T YOU A GOOD LITTLE ASS?" She cooed, patting his neck. "What's his name?" Ava asked Will.

"Clooney." Will replied. Ava smiled. "What?" He asked.

"Clooney is a horse at my barn." She said, remembering the dappled gray horse. "Well, No matter what his name is, I'm calling him Ass." Ava decided, petting the donkey's muzzle once more. She sat down on the dirt floor, taking a small bar of metal and drawing pictures in the sand. Clooney walked up to her, putting a hoof in her drawing. The dust mushroomed into the air.

"HEY!!! HEY!! BAD ASS!!!" She screamed, shooing the donkey away. She pouted and looked down at her messed up drawing. She walked over to Clooney and stared down at him. "Don't make me ride you." She said. She knew how awful that could sound, but she let herself say it anyway. It's not like people from the 18th century would know the more… vulgar definition to it either. The donkey snorted. "That's it." Ava said, grabbing Clooney. "He's not that much smaller than Goblin…" She said. She quickly tied together various pieces of cloth, making a makeshift bridle. She put it in his mouth, pulling the reins over his head. She brought him to a stone ledge and got on his back. He instantly let out a grunt, he had never carried anywhere near this much weight. It wasn't that Ava was fat, it was just Clooney had never had a person sit on his back before. She Had a lot of trouble steering the donkey, but soon she got him to understand the basics. Pull on left, go left. Pull on right, go right. Pull on both, slow down, kick, go faster. Ava felt that Clooney was ready for the outside world. "See you in a bit, Will!" Ava called. Will muttered something to her without even looking up Ava shrugged and got Clooney to go up the ramp. He walked out to the street outside. Ava smirked and kicked him hard, making the donkey that was the size of a large pony get up a good canter. "Fuck…" Ava swore. This ass would not go to a canter, and she was riding him bareback. She kicked him harder, finally getting the stubborn donkey to move. She rode him through town, getting all of his energy out. Many civilians stared as she got Clooney to jump over a bale of hay, although he almost fell on his face. After that she kicked him all the way back to Will's shop. She trotted him down the ramp to the main floor of the place. The heavy rain clouds where just about to come in. Ava hopped off the sweating donkey. She patted his hindquarter twice.

"Good Ass. Bit tired, eh? We'll have to get you to a nicer jump tomorrow." She said, winking at Clooney as he stood there heaving. Will looked at Ava's sweat soaked jeans. "It's Ass', I promise." She said. He nodded. Jack woke up from the pounding of sleet on the building.

"Did ye 'ave an accident 'er somethin'?" He asked groggily. Ava giggled.

"No, it's Ass' sweat." She said.

"Elizabeth has a dress over there, get changed, we'll look away." Will said. Ava nodded. She waddled over to the side of the room, grabbing the dress. She was going to question why Elizabeth's dress was in here, but then decided it would be smarter not to. She noticed Jack and Will grumbliling.

"Come on Jack, turn around." Will said.

"No, aye, let me 'ave a look." Jack said. Ava put her hands on her hips.

"Jack." She said, as someone would speak to a dog.

"'Sorry, love." He said, his speech slurred. He turned around as Ava jumped into the dress. She sighed and walked back over to them. The maroon fabric set off her hair nicely. "Ye look nice." Jack said. She smiled.

"Thank you." She said, sitting in the chair next to him.

**a/n-gotta take a shower.be back in 5 minutes to type the next chapter.**

**While you're waiting… REVIEW.**


	17. Sex

**Hey. Sorry for the long break. I went to Florida and I didn't exactly have a computer…**

Ava sighed, hitting her hand against the arm of a green chair. Her eyes narrowed as she prepared to spazz. She growled, twisting her vocal cords. She stood up and began to stretch her arms around each other, then sticking out her legs and trying to tie them to her arms. She glared at them as she opened her mouth, sticking out her tounge and shaking her head. She glared down at her contorted body and tried to ravage it further, leaning up against the wall and stretching out her side. Then she started her real spazz and began to gallop (It is actually like the cantering motion of a horse… not a gallop) around the room, jumping up and switching gaits to a skip every so often. Jack was ready to walk in and say good morning to her, but he had heard her stretching and stopped to watch. His eyes widened as he saw her begin to gallop. He finally cleared his throat and Ava stopped short. She looked sharply to him. Her face turned red in embarrassment, her cheeks flushed and she bowed her head, walking silently to him. He smiled warmly at her.

"'G'mornin', love." He said. She smiled down at the ground, glad to see that he had not taken her spazz and turned it against her.

"Thanks." She said sheepishly. He winked at her.

"Don't know what you're talking about." He responded, turning the other way and walking into the kitchen. They had decided to spend the night in Elizabeth and Will's house, for lack of better shelter. The storm wore on and if they even got back to the Pearl with dry clothes, it would be too rocky to sleep on. That night she and Jack slept in the same bed once again. They had done so for months, why break the routine now? Plus, he provided the heat that the non-existent heaters could not. Last night while he slept she had been immeasurably tempted to kick him (in the balls, of course), because this was the exact thing that had gotten her and Joey out of their relationship. She instead kicked herself mentally, scolding herself for remembering the future. _There is no Joey. There is no 2006. There is no 2000. There is no 1950. There is no 1900. There is no 1800, there's no 1714 as far as I'm concerned. There is just NOW. _She forced herself to think like this, again mentally slapping herself whenever the thought came up. She was brought back to reality when Jack pulled out a chair for her. She gasped at him, surprised.

"Thanks?" She said, not sure how to respond to these actions. Jack smiled.

"I wanted to see what ye'd do if I did something unexpected." He said, winking. Ava rolled her eyes.

"Unexpected indeed. Unexpected and uncharacteristic." She mumbled under her breath.

"Wha' was tha', love?" He asked. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Nothing." She said, turning back to the table. Elizabeth's maid was serving the breakfast as Elizabeth sat down next to Ava. Will sat next to Jack.

"Aye, Will, 'ave you got Elizabeth into bed yet?" He whispered. Will seemed appalled, although, he told himself, he really should not be, it was Jack after all. Will simply sighed outwardly. "So ye are the eunuch I always thought ye were." He said, proud of himself. The maid walked by and poured Jack some water. He took it gratefully, but was a bit surprised when he tasted the water instead of rum. "I guess I'm tired." He said, putting the glass down. He smirked. "But I bet Will and Lizzy are a bit more… exhausted." He teased. Elizabeth rolled her eyes, and Ava hit Jack's thigh, but could not contain her smile.

"Well, you and Ava should be just as tired." Will said smugly, proud of himself. Ava gasped.

"Whoaaaaa. Sorry Will, it's not like that." She said, ready to fall out of her chair laughing as soon as the idea took refuge in her head. He smiled as if he knew something.

"Whatever you say Ava…" He said, looking up at the ceiling. Ava was dangerously tempted to throw her fork at him. And it WOULD hit.

"WILL!" She whined, ready to go on a rant. "Why would I have sex with Jack? Like seriously, I'm not some whore. I have VALUES. Unlike Jack. Anyway, I've known him for maybe three months. NOT ENOUGH TO HAVE SEX WITH THE GUY! I have barley kissed him, let alone touch him in anyway besides punching or slapping or kicking! As it is, I HAVE decided to wait until marriage, I don't want to be known as some whore who's easy." She finished, ready to go further.

"Jack said you really wanted to start a new life, so I might have guessed you chose a new life as an unfortunate." He said. Ava rolled her eyes and then glared at Jack.

"YOU TOLD HIM THAT? That was for you only." She said, her eyes downcast now. She sighed and smiled weakly. "Oh. I guess I was wrong then." She said and began to stalk up to her room. She sighed, almost laughing at what she had thought about Jack. She felt she could trust him, at least with something that didn't carry much importance. Elizabeth continually glared at Jack throughout the breakfast until he was almost forced to go after Ava. He knocked on the door lightly.

"Ava?" He asked. She grunted as a reply. He opened the door slowly, his eyes filled with sorrow. She was laying on her bed with her back up. He sat on the side of the bed, looking at his feet with renewed interest.

"I thought you wouldn't tell anyone. I wanted to just tell you that and try to forget about all of that." She said softly. He nodded and grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry, love, I really have no excuse except that I might have been drunk." He said. She nodded sadly and sat up. She rested her head on his shoulder. If you could get through his stubbornness, he was a really good friend… don't for get the first part though. She closed her eyes momentarily, wondering what her former friends would be doing. As a last show of affection, she kissed Jack's cheek and put her head back down on his shoulder. It was the first one she'd shown for him, and fuck was she nervous.

**a/n- sorry for another short chapter, but I really need to get my german prokext fdone.**

**I was in a super spazzy mood (read top) and then got idk… fucked and lovey dovey (end) and uhm.. I had to have lizzy and will have sex, you know. And I needed a shitty rant for ava. She hasn't done one lately. I feel like I'm losing her character. Oh wlel. I'll just say that she's changing because of her new enviorment. Yeah, that'll work.**


	18. Back to the Future and then 1713

**Hey. Happy Halloween!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

Joey sat at his computer, staring at the screen. He had read that the light it emitted caused cancer. However, he pushed these thoughts from his mind to re-read the conversations he had had with Ava. He searched for any sign of an adulterous nature. He unhappily found none. It would be much easier on him if he had. Kendall hesitantly opened the door. She walked on the white carpet to Joey, embracing him from behind.

"Hey, it's late. Let's get to bed." She suggested. Joey sighed, letting his chest fall. He nodded sadly.

"I guess so." He said, his voice riddled with sadness. He closed down the program and shut off the computer, walking to his bed. He fell down on it, looking up at the ceiling. Kendall smiled at him.

"I hope you feel better tomorrow." She said hopefully, closing the door behind her.

"I hope so too…" He said. Joey stayed awake for hours, watching the lights of cars fly by. "I miss her… but I'm angry." He whispered to himself. He decided his feelings. "I'm angry." He announced, falling asleep.

Ava opened the door to the hallway slowly. She tiptoed on the hardwood floors, trying not to make a sound in her heels. She shivered and took off her shoes and placed them on the floor so she could move around more quietly. Jack watched from a while away, looking around the other side of the hallway. He followed her and snuck up behind her. She almost screamed, feeling his hand on her back.

"What the fuck, Jack?" She asked, turning around to face him.

"I almost fell." Was his excuse. She smiled.

"If you stopped swaying it would be much harder to fall." Ava advised. Jack smirked.

"But then ye may not even recognize me, after all, it is one of my most recognizable features." He said, faking looking at his nails. Ava rolled her eyes and set her mind onto the mission ahead of her. She was to see if she could sneak out to Will's shop and take Ass. As they passed by Will and Elizabeth's doorway, they heard the noise of conversation. Jack smirked.

"I know what they're talking 'bout." He said, winking at her. Ava rolled her eyes and continued to sneak to the main entrance of the house. She peeked out of the door, running out quickly. Jack followed, although in a much more staggered motion. As soon as she left the house, she went to a full out run, catching the warm Caribbean air in her lungs. She reached Will's shop heaving. Jack arrived a few minutes later while Ava was finishing getting Clooney ready.

"Time to go, Ass." She said, and kicked him. He once again walked up the ramp. Ava was happy to see he had improved with his recognition of the commands. She smiled at him, making him trot around the town, her feet almost touching the ground. Jack watched her, incredibly uncertain of what she was doing. He thought of the time he had seen her ride her own horse. She had made him jump! And jump high, taller than him. He did whatever he was told to do by her. Her body looked like it was hardly moving while she rode him, she was collected. As Ava rode Clooney, Jack watched the naval officers ride their horses. They were flopping up and down, and the horses were definitely not doing what they had been told. The naval officers even had a saddle, while Ava rode Clooney with none, she seemed immensely better than them. He turned to watch Ava force Clooney over a bale of hay.

"Good Ass. You like to be schooled." She said, patting his neck as she rode him over to Jack, switching her reins so that they were only in one hand. Jack looked warily at the sweating beast. "Pet him, he won't bite. He's too tired." She said. Jack looked at the donkey again, and finally pet his muzzle, causing a surprised stir from the animal. She smiled and walked him to the center of the street. "Time for a course, baby." She said, bringing him through a course of oars and such. Diagonals and lines were included. Ava finally finished, riding Clooney into the barn. She hopped off him, and her jeans were noticeably drier. She took of his makeshift bride and smiled at him. "You're such a good Ass…" She cooed, petting his neck and then letting him stalk off. Jack smiled.

"Yer pants are wet again." He said, pointing at the back of Ava's thighs and her butt. She smiled.

"Ass sweat. Not from my ass, from Ass." She said. He simply shook his head. And she thought _he_ was mad.

"Your sword is almost ready." Jack observed, looking at a line of swords that were waiting to be finished. Ava's was coming up soon. She walked over to it, looking at it's shiny metal.

"You're going to have to keep that hidden from me. It's shiny." She said. Jack smiled and hugged her, letting her go a few seconds later. Ava sat on a rock wall, her head in her hand. She sighed, looking around the blacksmith's shop. As Jack sat down next to her, he immediately collapsed on the ground. Ava hurriedly followed, looking down at him. "What is it Jack? What's wrong?" She asked, worry covering her face. A few moments later Jack regained control of his body and sat down on the rocks, clutching his head. Ava looked at him with her head turned sideways.

"ME 'EAD!!!" Jack screamed in agony.

"What's wrong with your head, Jack?" Ava asked, trying to get a better look at it.

"It 'urts!!!! Screeching shrill bloody noises in me 'ead!" He yelled, slamming his eyes closed as he fell to the floor once more.

**a/n-left it off there. Yeah. Please suggest and review. I thinkI have a plot idea.**


	19. Headaches

**I don't own them.**

**ALMOST 20 CHAPTERS!!! PARTY ON THE REVIEW BOARD!!!!**

**(That means you DEFINELTY should review)**

Ava looked around nervously, unsure of what to do. Her hands poked at Jack's head, not sure what was provoking this 'screeching'. A few moments later, Jack stopped his rolling and yelling. He sat up sharply, looking around.

"Is it over?" He asked, scared. Ava shrugged.

"Only you could hear it, Jack. I don't know if it's over or not… are you alright?" She asked, looking at him for signs of injury. He patted his hair to check for his beads and ran his tongue along his teeth to make sure he had all of them. He nodded.

"I'm good." He said. She smiled gratefully.

"Now what was wrong?" She asked. Jack sat down on the wall, closing his eyes for a second.

"I 'eard this terrible screeching. All throughout my head, just screaming at the highest you can go. Higher than any eunuch." He said. Ava smiled at his metaphor.

"Do you know why it was screaming?" She asked, as if she was talking to a little child. Jack thought about this for a moment. He nodded shyly. Ava got the feeling that he wasn't going to tell her voluntarily. "Who was it?" She asked. He almost laughed.

"The Sirens." He said, hoping that would explain it. Ava had had a brief overview on mythology when she was in 6th grade. Needless to say, she remembered almost nothing of it.

"It rings a bell, but not one that will let me remember." She said. He nodded.

"Sirens are creatures. They are incredibly beautiful and alluring. They sing on rocky shores and call to sailors-their songs are irresistible- and lure them to their doom. It is impossible-except by women- to ignore the call of a siren. Sure enough, I was lured into their traps once. Except the head Siren's daughter fell in love with me, and would not let me ship be destroyed. Her mother became very angry with me after that, and told me I would be paid back…" He explained.

"Fascinating…" Ava said. She now recalled most of her memories on Greek Mythology. "So that was the screeching?" She asked. He nodded.

"Sirens, besides being exceeding beautiful, have the highest voices there are." He said. Ava took a amount of offense to this, putting her hands on her hips. "No, no, they're more beautiful than everyone. They are inhuman, that's how they can be like that." He explained, however, this did not seem to have an effect on Ava. She decided to let him go on that one and lowered her hands.

"What does she intend to do with you?" Ava asked. Jack shrugged.

"Kill me, take my soul, enslave me, that stuff." He said simply.

"Ah. And we're not going to let that happen… right?" She asked. He smirked.

"No, no we're not." He said. She nodded. "The head, Maquina, should either summon us, or arrive here…" Jack predicted. Ava looked ahead of them, waiting for a siren to materialize, although none did. "It might take a while." He said. She nodded. "If not, within three days, we will go to find her." He said solemnly. Ava had recognized that he seemed much less like himself, and she was not enjoying her time with him.

"Jack, we need to get you cheerful! Even when Barbossa took your ship, you could be cheerful!!" Ava exclaimed. Jack cocked his head, completely surprised. "Oops…" Ava said, covering her mouth.

"'Ow do you know about Barbossa?" He asked. She blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"Movie." She muttered quickly. Jack raised an eyebrow. "I read a book about it." She responded, louder this time. He nodded.

"Good. At least me name is gettin' circulated." He said. She smiled.

"It sure is…" She said to herself. "Sexiest man alive played you, so heh, people know you by now, Mr. Sparrow." Ava said to herself.

"Wha'?" Jack asked. Ava shrugged.

"Nothing important." She replied.

**a/n- hey, I did jack a bit out of character on this one, I know… but overall, have I had him in character??? PLEASE BE HONEST!!! I need to know how to improve…**


	20. An Absence

**Hey. I just got this from a 'friend'. And now I'm super depressed, although I can't say I'm totally surprised… I think this chappy is going to be sad and have jack be a good friend to ava. But maybe not. I tend to write the opposite of what I say I will.**

**  
'iv been pretending to like you because its funny how pathetic your life is, really. i think your true friends are lexi and kayla and those people because your more comfortable with them then you are with us(the lunch table kids) and that you should be where you are comforable, and not where your 'friends' are. also, you are more confident with them than with us because we overshadow you. you're like a little fish in a big pond, and we're normal sized fish.wow, thats a bad metaphor, whatever. andddd yeah...im gonna stop lying, and let my feelings show. i AM bi-polar, and its gonna show. there are gonna be times when i love you, and times when i hate you. im just sick of hiding it. thats what the poem is about.'**

**Fuck, I'm going to spill my heart out on xD**

**I need someone to feel bad for me. I know that sounds just… horribly selfish, but I do. I need that. It's maybe the one selfish thing I've asked for in my life. I usually don't go to people for sympathy, I slap myself and get over it. But this time it's a lot bigger… luckily I DO have people like Kayla and lexi and cara and Kelsey… but they're not the same… I don't know them as well… I;ve been friends with them for oh, 2 or 3 months? God I have to shut up.**

Ava walked, carefree with Jack next to her. Will was following along, chasing after them.

"You daft bloody barnacles!!" He shouted. Jack held a large keg of rum over his shoulder, along with a set of earplugs made from Elizabeth's cotton balls. Ava was carrying one of Will's fanciest suits. Jack and Ava marched onto the Pearl. Jack was shouting at the crew and Ava threw the suit on the bed, running out to the deck. She ran to the anchor, helping the others pull it up. Will boarded the ship, walking to Jack.

"Jack, what are you doing?" He demanded.

"OFF ME SHIP!" Jack shouted, shooing away Will. He stayed on the deck, immobile. Gibbs proceeded to pick him up and carry him off of Jack's beloved vessel.

Soon they were sailing out of Port Royal, Ava waving goodbye to the confused Will that stood on the shore.

"Aww, Will's so cute when he's confused…" Ava said absentmindedly, looking out at him.

"OI!" Jack yelled. Ava blushed.

"Sorry." She said lightly. She thought he should let her off, she let the Siren thing go. "Shouldn't Will and Elizabeth come and help us?" Ava asked. Jack shook his head.

"Not until we find out exactly what she wants…" He said, looking out to sea. Ava sighed and looked up at the sails. They were billowing out proudly, tons of weight force behind them. She heard a call from the foremast, someone calling from the middle of the lowest long sail. Ava ran to it, leaving Jack at the helm.

"What is it?" She asked, calling up to whoever it was on the sail. Felix looked down at her.

"Me leg is tangled in this string 'ere!" He said, pulling his leg over the top of the sail. Ava nodded and ran to the rigging on the side of the ship. She climbed up until she reached the wooden bar on top of the sail. She slowly climbed along it, not letting herself loose her balance. Felix smiled when she reached him. "Thank god someone came…" He said, and pointed at his small leg tangled in numerous ropes. Ava sat down and let her legs dangle over the sail. She grabbed Felix's leg and brought it up to her lap. She began to untangle the rope, weaving it in and out of itself. After five minutes or so, Felix was freed. He smiled.

"Thanks." He said. She nodded and jumped down, it was only five feet or so. He followed, landing with a bang. As she looked to the helm, she saw it occupied by Mr. Gibbs. She was about to go ask why Jack wasn't there, when she saw him. He was coming up from the galley, waving a bottle of rum in his hand. She sighed and waited for his ranting to start.

"WHO DRANK ALL ME RUM?" He shouted, looking around at the now motionless crew. He paraded around the deck, staring at each and every one of them. "THIS IS THE ONLY BOTTLE LEFT." He said, holding it high in the air. Ava guessed that he didn't like to share. "All me bloody rum is gone… and one of you little buggers are goin' own up to it…" He snapped, showing his gold teeth. The crew scrambled to get back to their jobs. Ava turned her back, hoping the pirate wouldn't notice her.

…….Dinnertime.

Ava sat next to Jack and Nacho, as usual. She smiled to herself, relishing the fact that she was around true friends that she could trust, even if they were pirates. She thought of how often boys were actually better at comforting and easier to talk to than girls. She thought how ironic this was and looked to the center of the table. The crew had cleared their dishes, they were sitting on a rack below deck. In the center was a mug, filled with rum. It was the only rum they had, poured into a cup for shared consumption. Ava was reminded of the time in religion class when there was only one lollipop left, and the entire class took turns licking it. She smiled at the memory. Someone passed the mug to her.

"Thanks." She said, taking a small sip of the limited amount of liquid. Ava handed it to Felix. Jack pouted and whined. It was incredibly odd, the entire ship was quiet, everyone's eyes following the moving rum.


	21. Hammerhead Sharks Real Short Chappy

**Hey. I had a GREAT time last night. We went to lexi's and watched scary movies. :D :D :D**

**We wated the omen. (Not the remake), and FUCK IT'S SCARY!!!!!!! I'm perfectly fine with gore, but not with demon possessions. Uhm… and wewatched carrie, and uhm… nightmare on elm street 1 (FREDDYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!! Aww, Johnny depp gets sucked into the bed), and finding neverlanmd (scary, huh?), texas chainsaw massacre, from hell (JOHNNY!!!!!!!), the aviator (So what? It's not scary, but it has to do with… I don't know. Howard Hughes. He's awesome. I've loved that guy forever.) ANNND. We sawwww whatchamacallit… EDWARD SCISSORHANDS!! FUCK OH MYGOD. That's like best moveie EVEWRRRRRRRRRRR. I LOVE EDWARD!!! Hes so innocent and cute… sadgisjdfgkjsadghks /spazzlove **

Jack got the mug last. It was almost empty, a drop or two left. He lifted it to his lips as if it were full with rum. However, he got the few drops that were left over from the crew. He walked off to his cabin grumbling. Ava smiled at his retreating figure. The night seemed uncomfortably quiet. The crew only had the tiniest bit of rum left in their system. No one was near drunk, and really didn't know what to say. Honestly, when you're not totally wasted, conversation is much harder to come by. Ava leaned up against Matt and closed her eyes for a moment. She tipped her chair back to that it was leaning only on the two back legs. She was reminded of the time when in science Mrs. Sullivan told Nathan not to lean on the back two legs of the chair, and as soon as she did, the chair fell backwards. Ava realized that she would not be able to suppress the memories that bled to the surface every once in a while.

"I like it better when we're drunk." Ava announced, her voice breaking through the unbearable silence. She sighed and had the urge to swim. "I'm going swimming. If anyone else wants to come, I'm in the water." She said, walking to the side of the ship. As she began to dive, a hand grabbed her shirt.

"No, lass. Ye can't swim 'ere." Gibbs said. Ava raised an eyebrow.

"And why ever not?" She asked. Gibbs smiled grimly.

"Infested with sharks. Hammerheads nonetheless. Deadliest kind." He informed her. "Please, wait till the mornin' and we can go swimmin' then. We'll be far enough away." Gibbs pleaded. Ava weighed the options in her head.

"Fine. But you owe me something." Ava said. Gibbs nodded, although he felt it was the other way around. He had just saved her life, and she expected something. He rolled his eyes and stalked off. Ava went to Nacho and sat on the floor next to him. She put her chin in her hand and leaned down, looking at the legs of the table. She sighed, leaning against his chair.

**a/n- SUPER short. I'm sorry. I should get another, longer one up later.**

**I'm realty sorry, I've forgotten to say thank you to all my lovely reviewers. I LOVE YOU GUYS!! You're the ones who keep me writing!!!sdfjakdsgasg**

**Hey, should I do a Edward scissorhands fanfic?**


	22. Swabbing the Decks

**Hey. This should be longer… I hope.**

Ava walked into Jack's cabin and sat down on a plush chair. Jack was sleeping on his side in the bed, and Ava really had to intent to wake him. However, she did want to do some stuff to him during the night. She reached into her jeans pocket for a mini-sharpie. Sharpies were the best. They were pretty colors, they were fun to write with, and they smelled good. Yeah, sharpies were awesome. She brought it to Jack's clothes and began to draw phallic shapes. Thank god that Jack was a heavy sleeper. She would have never gotten to do this if he were not. She moved up to his face, drawing drool lines down the corner of his mouth. She applied the blue sharpie as if it were eyebrow liner. She made the lines skinny and arched. Her hand wandered to his forehead where she proceeded to write 'Eunuch' on his forehead. She then wrote 'Jack loves 60065 and pen 15' on his hand. She had remembered this from 8th grade. It was a huge thing going around, Pen15 and 60065. Everyone had it on their hands. It would be good to give Jack a perdiction of the future. After most of the crew had left the deck, Ava closed the sharpie and went to sleep on the chair, tossing a blanket over herself before she dozed off.

Jack woke up early, and he was glad to see his crew awake and working from lack of hangover. He strolled out onto the deck, hands on his hips proudly. As soon as Ava saw him open the cabin doors, she watched. The crew, one by one, looked around and saw the writing on Jack. They began to stifle giggles and laughs, and Jack's face turned to one of utmost confusion. Ava walked out and stood in front of him, giggling.

"Good morning, sunshine." She said, smiling wide and then walking away. Jack raised a vandalized eyebrow at this. Ava simply slipped further away until she reached Matt.

"Love what ye did to 'im." He said. Ava stood proudly.

"Thank you. I've been known to take advantage of the innocent sleepers." She said. He smirked at her. She looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Now what is that look about?" She asked, with mock surprise. He chuckled to himself as Ava stalked off. Jack rushed up to her as soon as she left Matt's side.

"Oi, love, what's on me face? Why is all me crew starin'?" He asked. Ava smiled innocently and shrugged.

"I see nothing unusal Jack. It could just be lack of rum last night." She suggested. Jack nodded.

"Aye, that would be it. Thanks, love." He said, relived. Ava tried to hide a giggle.

"No problem." She managed, her voice ready to betray her with a laugh. He gave her a odd glance and then swaggered off. She smiled to herself and headed downstairs.

"HEY COOKIE!!!!!!!!!!" She shouted. Cookie appeared from behind a wall.

"'Ello, Ava." He said. She smiled.

"How are you doing?" She asked, seeing baking utensils on the counter. Cookie shrugged, batter covering his hands.

"Messy, I guess." He said. Ava was so proud of him. Since they had been talking, he had become more active in the conversation of the crew, and become a less nervous person altogether.

"Want any help?" Ava asked, looking at the dough covered area. He nodded sheepishly.

"It woul' be appreciated." He said. She nodded.

"Let's get to work then." She said. Ava hated baking, she always had. But, hey, it was Cookie. She had to help the poor guy out.

After hours, the cookie dough had dried. Ava was incredibly surprised when she realized the ship didn't have an oven. In 1713, they let the cookies bake out in the sun. She shivered, missing the warmth and speed of the appliance. Even worse was the microwave. That was even more of a tragedy. Pirates were like college kids. They needed inexpensive, good, fast food. Like ramen!!! But there were no microwaves, so the point of that type of food was pretty much useless. Ava saw Jack stomping toward her angrily. She cringed, knowing she was going to be scolded. He stopped inches from her face.

"You wrote on me." He stated. She gulped and nodded. "You wrote 'Eunuch' on my forehead." He said further. Why did this man always have to point out the obvious? She knew she'd written on his face. SHE had done it. Ava smiled nervously.

"I'm sorry Jack, it was too tempting." She tried to explain. Jack growled at her menacingly. She knew if she couldn't get herself out of this, it would mean weeks of cleaning the decks, a job she was usually not subjected to. Her mind raced, thinking of possible ways out of the situation. She smiled as her mind flickered on a flame of idea. She was going to hate herself later, but for now, she wouldn't have to swab the decks. She leaned forward and kissed him, catching him off guard. She smiled as she felt his anger ebb. She broke away in a second, smiling at him sweetly. He smiled back and began to stalk off to his cabin, the smile still plastered on his face. He left so suddenly, Ava was shocked. She expected him to make some sexual or witty remark. At least a look of accomplishment or cockyness, but none had been translated. She shook her head, trying to remember if it had actually happened. She knitted her eyebrows together and thought about what he might think after this… would he think that she really wanted him that bad? She feared for the worst for that night.

**A/n- hey.. not much diolauge in here… and sorry if I upset anyone with the kissing… I mean, if there';s one way to get jack out of something, I believe it would to make any sort of sexual… anything. So heh. Kladjgkslajasd**

**Btw, all of the 'memories' ava has at random times,. Are things that I am reminded of. Those are MY memories, bitch. I just thought it would be cool to put them in there. SO except for the whole joey stuff, all the 2006 memories really happened. :D**


	23. Flying Purple People Eater

**Hi.**

Ava spent the day worrying about the night that awaited her. After spending another sober night on the deck, she wandered back to Jack's cabin. She fell on the bed, falling asleep for a few moments. When she woke up, she saw Jack watching her.

"Good. I thou' somethin' was wrong." He said, and slid next to her. Ava considered telling him that she had only kissed him to get out of trouble, but her mind told her she would have to do DOUBLE the weeks of swabbing the decks. Jack smiled at her. "How's me girl doing?" He asked. Ava sat up straighter and arched an eyebrow.

"Your girl?" She asked, getting a bit angry. He nodded and closed his eyes. "I am not your girl." She stated, but the words didn't seem to hit him. She pounded the bed with her fists in frustration. She walked over to Jack's desk and sat in the chair, turning over one of his maps so that it's back was facing her. She took out a quill and began to draw. He wouldn't care, after all, it was the BACK of the map. She had drawn a few horses and two dogs. Those had always been her strong points. A bird flew it's way over the top of the paper as well. Content with her drawings, she walked back to the bed that Jack was now steadily asleep in. She sat down on it, pulling the blankets over her. She quickly fell to sleep, although it was not as easy as when she was drunk. God how the affects of alcohol were helpful.

The next morning, Ava woke up much later than she had the morning earlier. Her eyes opened regretfully to the morning sun. She sighed, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Jack was still asleep, and Ava had no intent to wake him. She walked out onto deck were Matt and Nacho approached her.

"I saw ye kissin' the capt'n last yesterday." Nacho said with a smirk.

"We was gunna ask ye, but we fergot." Matt explained. Ava nodded.

"Remember all the marker on Jack's face?" She asked. The two nodded. "I put that on. He realized that, and came after me. I knew I was going to be punished with some low job, so I kissed him to forget about it… but now he thinks I'm 'his girl'." Ava explained. Felix had been walking toward them the whole time, and now he was sniggering.

"You never kiss the captain unless you mean it." He said. Noticing the circle, Gibbs followed.

"Oh yes, you have to mean it. If not, ye'll regret it. He takes it seriously… unless yer a whore or somethin'." He said. Ava whined.

"You're not serious… so now he thinks I really want him?" She asked. Matt nodded sadly.

"I'm afraid so…" He said. Ava sighed and pouted, glaring at the clean floor of the deck.

"Can I get him to stop thinking I do? I mean I like the guy, he's awesome, but not really like that…" She said. Gibbs shrugged.

"I'd best give it time. If ye take it lightly, he might forget about it a bit." He suggested. Ava nodded and gave Gibbs a quick hug. He was sort of like a father to her… except her biological father wasn't a pirate, they served the same purpose. Jack walked out to the circle, standing behind them.

"Now, what is this about?" He asked, his voice joyous and loud.

"Nothin' captain." Felix assured Jack. Jacks smiled.

"Run along now, we 'ave things to be doing." He ordered. A chorus of 'Aye's' where heard as the group scuffled away. Ava leaned up against the railing, and Jack stood next to her. He smiled at her. She gave a fake smile back, and then looked around wildly when the scream for land was given from the crow's nest. Jack jumped into action immediately, barking orders at his crew. He took out his spyglass and looked to the island ahead. It was a pretty dry place, not many trees, as far as Ava could see. Jack gathered his crew around the foremast. "Look, we're nearing the island of the Sirens… as ye know, it's a rocky shore, so we'll be droppin' anchor rather far away, so I need my best rowers. Then, as soon as they spot us, they'll begin their call. Ava will begin to scream as loud as possible, trying to drown those bloody harpies out. However, one human is not enough against hundreds of Sirens, so we'll have to be screamin' too, and men, try yer hardest not to be captivated by them. Ye know what happens when you do." He said, and an ominous mood overtook the crowd. Soon they dropped anchor, and the boats were being lowered. Ava shivered as she climbed into one, the sea below her was much more prominent now-and closer. She watched as two burly men rowed. Jack clutched her tight, although she knew not why. She was the least susceptible to the Siren's cries. But maybe he was holding her for himself, so he felt more protected. After a few yards of rowing, the screeching began. Ava started to scream at the top of her lungs, and the crew in the boats followed. They continually screamed, their voices soon growing hoarse.

"KEEP SCREAMING, MEN!" Jack shouted as they neared the treacherous shore. As soon as the crew stepped foot on the ground, the singing stopped. The Sirens appeared instantly before them. A large purple pixy looking creature beckoned them. Jack nodded and they all followed, scrambling into the middle of the sandy island. Ava had been right, there was not many trees on the island. The only ones were in a clump together, in the center of the island. Otherwise, the land was made up with white sand and sparse grasses. They followed until they reach the forest area of the island. Inside the haven of trees, many more Sirens awaited, however, none of them were the same purple color as the large one that had brought them there. The Siren sat them at a table, and then walked over to her own royal throne. She waved two other, smaller sirens away with a flick of her pink wings. She wore no clothes, none of her purple body was left to the imagination. The sun was beginning to set, and the forest was becoming dark. The siren sighed and dismissed the group without saying a word. Ava smiled, surprised. They had won… A group of Sirens lead them toward a door to the underground. A siren roughly grabbed hold of Ava's arm.

"HEY! Get of me girl!!" Jack shouted. Ava rolled her eyes. The door dawned closer, and the Sirens sniggered to themselves. They opened it and shoved them inside. Ava's face fell. They hadn't won… Moonlight shone through a small window in the rock structure. The crew took their places on the many benches that decorated the area. There was, however, no hint of the color that the Sirens boasted. The entire room was rock, no one had thought to paint it. It would have at least made it a BIT more enjoyable. Ava sat next to Jack, unable to sleep. Jack and she were the only ones awake.

"You know Jack, when I kissed you, it was just to get you not angry at me…" Ava confessed. Jack looked straight ahead.

"I know, love." He said. Her head shot up.

"What?" She asked. Jack smiled.

"You think I'm that bloody daft? No, ol' Jack is still smart. I knew ye did it just to get out of trouble." He said. Ava sat there, shocked.

"But… then… why?" Ava asked. Jack smile and simply shrugged. Ava scoffed and leaned against his side to rest.

In the morning, Ava had still gotten no rest, while even Jack had gotten to sleep, at least for a bit. The two sirens from earlier brought them out of the underground hold. They were once again sat at the table, and the head Siren was once again at her throne. Except this time, a very pale blue siren, with a white dress on, stood next to her. Jack smiled at Ava.

"That's the daughter." He said, when the daughter's eyes lit up after seeing Jack. The head Siren cleared her throat and began to speak.

"Jack Sparrow. I see you have heeded my warning and returned." She observed. Jack nodded.

"I have." He said. Ava watched the young Siren's face brighten as she heard him speak. She smiled at the Siren, and she got one in return. She wondered how the leader could have birthed such a sweet child.

"You slept with my daughter." The head Siren stated. Jack nodded.

"I sure did." He said, a smile playing across his lips.

**a/n—I hope this is alright… tell me what you think.**


	24. Pale Faces

**I don't own them. Pity.**

At Jack's last answer, the girl shyed away a bit. Jack smiled at her.

"You know that Sirens never actually bed the ones they lure, they simply kill them." She stated. Jack nodded.

"I do. But let me ask you something. If Sirens never sleep with their prey, how come you have a daughter? We all know perfectly well that there are no male Sirens." Jack countered. The head Siren looked taken aback. "So, I will ask you again, Maquina, how do you have children?" He asked. Maquina looked furious, as all of her inferiors snickered behind cover of their hands. Jack smugly looked up at the Siren. The daughter looked up at her mother.

"Mommy… You told me I was brought from heaven down to you! You told me I was a gift from Venus!" She screeched. Maquina let her head rest in her palm.

"Please, Juno, can we talk about this another time?" She asked, her voice weary. The girl shook her head.

"No." She said sternly. Maquina whispered something in her daughter's ear, and her face paled immediately.

"Now, Jack Sparrow… I see you have a new wench…" She continued, regaining her fervor. Ava glared at Maquina.

"I'm not a wench!" Ava screamed at the Siren.

"Well, I suspected that would be the reason Jack had you with him… after all, wenches are his favorite kind." She taunted. Murmurs went through the crew about how this woman was quite childish.

"I have more clothes on than her that fucking slut mother fucking whore woman. Goddamned piece of shit with her purple little body and boobies. Fucking cunt screaming at me for being a wench that little bitch woman is going to get it fuck her that little asshole fucker." Ava whispered under her breath. Felix sniggered quietly at her outburst.

"You haven't yet answered my question…" Jack said. Maquina glared at Jack.

"I don't plan to. I only plan to sentence you here." She responded. As Ava thought about it, it was a nice place. Some trees, sand, fruit, water. The sun was out and blinding into their eyes, but not many seemed to notice it.

"Well then bloody sentence me, woman!" Jack shouted, exasperated. Maquina smirked.

"You could have stayed with Juno, and we would have been fine with that, but you left. The power of your soul is great, but it is of no use to us. I have no wish to see you dead, I much rather prefer you squirming alive." She said. Jack rolled his eyes. All of these leaders could never really get out what was finally going to happen to him.

"So, you will stay the night with me, and we will decide your punishment there." She decided. "As for now, you and your crew are allowed to wander the island and dine with us, but once the evening comes around, you are mine, Sparrow." Maquina said. Jack nodded

"Alrighty." He said, getting up. Maquina nodded and left her throne. Juno floated up to the group.

"I'm so sorry…" She murmured, her voice barley audible. They all turned around to face the blue Siren.

"What are ye sorry about, love?" Jack asked. Juno's head was down, her eyes transfixed on the sand.

"If I hadn't slept with you…. Then you wouldn't be in trouble." She said, her eyes filling with tears.

"Hey, love, look 'ere. I don't regret a bit of it." He said, bringing her head up. Ava put her hands on her hips and glared at Jack when she heard this. "Go run along and try to convince her highness about me sentence, alright, love?" Jack asked. "Ye can tell your story later." Juno nodded eagerly and ran off after curtsying. Jack walked up beside Ava.

"Why do ye care, love?" He asked, smirking. Ava turned her head to look at him.

"I'm trying to make you not be such a whore." She said simply. He raised an eyebrow. "Really, Jack, it's not a desirable trait." She said, giving him an I-pity-you look. Jack gave her another look but continued walking.

"So, me crew, what would you like to do for the remainder of this day?" He asked, throwing his arms out wide. A chorus of eat was heard from the group, and their next activity was decided. The headed off toward the nearest Siren. "Hey, love, do you think someone could get us something to eat?" He asked. The siren smiled.

"There's a table a few yards away. There's always food there." She said. Jack nodded.

"Thanks, love!" He said, as the group marched to the food table. They found it piled with pastries, fruits, and even some eggs.

"What are these eggs?" Ava asked. Jack shrugged.

"Whatever birds they 'ave here." He said. Ava shivered, knowing they didn't have chicken. She grabbed a croissant, a few pieces of bread, and a peach. She looked at the croissant longingly. She didn't even know they had these yet. The crew was busy eating their breakfasts when Juno walked up to them silently.

"Are you ready to hear the story?" She asked. They nodded, and she began.

**a/n- Sorry for the shortness, I wanted to get this posted.**

**Only a few chapters left… I was wondering, should I do a sequel to this?**


	25. A Chair Can Bring A Lot Of Emotion

**HALLO.**

**Trunks, I plan to make it not a quicky ending. This will be… second to last chapter.**

Juno sighed sadly and looked around at the crew.

"My mother is a Siren. Sirens are never supposed to have sex… ever. They are supposed to kill sailors by luring them in… Once I lured someone you know…Jack. However, I did sleep with him, and he left." At this, Jack blushed slightly. Ava caught sight of this and made a mental note to remind him of it later. "My mother was very angry and swore vengeance on Jack. But earlier, as you heard, Jack asked about my whereabouts. My mother had always told me that I was a gift from the Gods, Venus to be exact. Venus is the Roman godess of beauty. Aphrodite is her Greek name. My mother named me Juno, the Roman name for Hera, the queen of the gods. But Jack implied that I was really birthed from my mother… And as Jack pointed out, we are not supposed to sleep with anyone. My mother told me that she did in fact fall in love with a sailor, and she did have sex with him, resulting in me." Juno said sadly. Ava's face fell, the poor girl. That's why she wasn't as mean as her mother, she only half of her. "She kept the sailor in secret, she couldn't have anybody knowing that she had a lover…. The sailor soon wanted to leave, but my mother wouldn't let him. It…ended up in his death. A thing she had vowed never to do, never to hurt this man she had fallen in love with." Juno said. "It's what made her such a… bitch." She finished, not sure how to phrase her mother's personality.

As Juno finished her tale, the sun began to set.

"Fuck…" Ava swore. Maquina walked over to Jack, grabbing his hand.

"Say goodbye to your beloved Sparrow." She said, and winked at Ava. She brought Jack up to her fortress in the highest part of the island. Maquina shoved Jack in and slammed the door closed.

"What do ye want from me?" Jack asked. Maquina smirked. She started to encircle Jack.

"I want you Jack, I want you." She whispered. Jack's face went pale.

"You want me?" He asked. She nodded and wrapped her arms around him. He blinked a few times. Ava's whore comment came rushing into his head.

"Why would you want me? I'm pretty dirty…" He said, searching his mind for excuses. Maquina chuckled.

"Well, we can take a bath then. How about that?" She asked, her mouth near his ear. He shivered at her voice. His mind finally landed on an excuse.

"I can't." He said, swallowing hard. He felt Maquina's body harden against him. She wasn't getting her way.

"Why ever not?" She asked, struggling to keep her voice at a whisper. He smiled to himself. He's have to remember to love Ava forever for this.

"I'm… waiting until marriage." He said. He'd have to love Will forever too.

"Jack Sparrow, waiting until marriage?" She scoffed. He nodded sadly.

"I am." He admitted. He put on the most ashamed face he could muster.

"But you slept with my daughter. You even told me you did!" Maquina shouted, unable to contain her anger any longer. Jack smiled sadly.

"That was just a test. I wanted to see if other's would believe me that I had slept with others." He explained. Maquina rolled her eyes. "And you did. See, it would be incredibly embarrassing if it got out that I had never slept with anyone and was waiting for marriage… especially if I was to be the pirate legend I planned to be. The whole reason for my pirating was to get up enough money to buy a ring for the sweet girl I liked in my hometown." He explained. Maquina raised an eyebrow.

"You're joking." She said. Jack shook his head in despair.

"I'm not… Even if you had your way with me, I'm sure you wouldn't enjoy it… I haven't the slightest idea of what to do…" He said sadly.

"And you didn't sleep with my daughter?" She asked. He shook his head. "Then leave, quick, just leave. Take five minutes to get off this island, or you will be lured back and killed." She warned. He nodded and bowed to her. He rushed out the door, screaming for his crew to get to his ship. Cookie was the first to spot Jack.

"HE'S RUNNING TO US!" Cookie screamed. The faint orders to go the Pearl reached them, and they began hurrying to the lifeboats that were tied to the shore. They crowded into them, waiting for Jack now. He jumped off the side of the island and into the boat. The men began to row like crazy, going as fast as possible back to the ship. As the boarded the Black Pearl, Ava walked up to Jack.

"How did you get away?" She asked, as the Black Pearl began to sail away from the island. He smiled at her.

"I told her that I was waiting until marriage." He said. She smiled.

"Juno told us that her mother had a fetish for humans… so we knew what…danger…. You were in." She explained. He nodded, smiling.

"We're heading to Port Royal… I need to talk to Will." Jack said. Ava nodded, yawning and walking to the cabin.

Four Days Later

Elizabeth beamed as she saw Jack and Ava on her doorstep. Jack rushed in and almost worshiped Will for some odd reason, and Elizabeth and Ava had a talk about what had just happened.

Hours later, Jack and Will walked up to Ava.

"I need to talk to you, Ava." Jack said. He sat down next to her, Will following.

"Jack, what is going on?" Ava asked. He looked to the tiled floor.

"I'm going out again tonight… but you can't come." He said. Ava looked up at him sadly.

"Why not?" She asked, her voice showing how hurt she was.

"Because I'm getting something for you. It's a surprise." He said, a hint of a smile entering his voice.

"But you can just have me go along and then pick it up and not tell me!!" Ava said. Jack shook his head sadly.

"Ava, Will and I are going to be gone for a few months…. You'll stay here with Elizabeth." He said as he walked out of the door, leaving Ava sobbing on the chair.

**An/-nNEEEXY CHAPPY IS THE LAST!eadgasfg**

**And then I'll have a sequel I think.**

**I feel like I'm rushing this ending. xD I reall don'y want to, but fhsfgasjdfkasfahdsfhsdf. Yeah. I'm gunna work on the last chapopy now.**


	26. Nails

**LAST CHAPTER. Hey, I never had a p;lan for this story… it just kinda unraveled. PLEASE review of what you thought og the story…**

**Everyone knows what this is!!! It's the time where jack and ava get together!!!dkfjasdasjdfj 3**

Three Months Later

Ava had been left at home. She cried for a while, she got angry for a month, and she went into self-hatred in the last. She and Elizabeth had had some good times together. She felt completely betrayed when Jack had left, only a few sentences of explanation. Elizabeth had tried to comfort her, and although Ava pretended it worked, she still cried at night. Port Royal was refreshing at first, but soon became annoying. There wasn't much fresh air, and although there was ocean, there wasn't the OPEN ocean.

Ava had finished stitching her dress. She ripped it when she fell off the docks and into the water, it had caught on a nail that had not been hammered in properly. She took a moment to rest her head against the back of the chair. Her eyes fluttered open when she heard a knock on the door. She rushed up to answer it. When the door opened, sunlight blinded her eyes, but was soon blocked out by a figure. He let himself in, followed by another. The second one walked toward the kitchen area as the first one shut the door. Ava soon realized who he was. He looked the same, maybe a bit more tired, but his eyes shone with excitement.

"Jack!!!" She screamed. He raised an eyebrow. "You're… dirtier than the last time I saw you."

**THE END.**

**Okie, so I didn't get jack and ava together. If you really want that to happen, tell me and I'll put it in the sequel.**

**Yeah. It's short. Deal. It's the end, it's not supposed to be super long.**

**The dirtier than last time part… aha. That has a story behind it. On the dirst day of school this year, a girl named Tori Plaza came on the bus. Jordan was like**

"**HEY TORI!!!!! Youre…….. sluttier than last year."**

**It was quite humourus. So hah.**

**REVIWE.**


	27. A New Journey

Jack smirked, looking at Ava. He couldn't say he didn't expect some sort of a response like this. Ava's expression soon changed. Her eyebrows knitted together, and her hands traveled up to meet her hips. Jack smiled nervously.

"Jack…" She said, her voice expressing sadness and anger. He scratched his eyebrow.

"Yes, love?" He said, knowing what was coming from the brunette's mouth.

"You left me here with almost no explanation, for three months…" Ava said, trying to keep her voice calm. She bit at her tongue, resisting the overwhelming urge to start to scream impurities at him. He nodded.

"I left to get you this…" He said, extending a hand from behind his back. A ball of crumpled rose tissue paper lay in his palm. Ava eyes it curiously.

"You left for three months to get me some trash?" She asked. He shook his head.

"No, Ava, just open it up." He said, looking the other way. She carefully took the tissue paper from his hand. It weighed quite a lot for paper. She slowly unraveled it, careful not to rip the tissue paper. She pulled out a silver chain, attached to it a sapphire.

"What's this?" She asked, holding it up. Jack's face turned to one of pure surprise.

"It's a Kashmiri Sapphire! Best in the world, love." He said proudly. Ava looked at him sadly.

"Why?" She asked. Jack smiled.

"Because… look, it matches your eyes." He said, holding it up next to her face. Ava sighed.

"You know I would have much rather just gone sailing with you…" She said. "I appreciate the thought and the effort, but honestly Jack, I've never been one who really needs material possessions…" She said. He looked at her, realizing she was right.

"I'm sorry, love." He said. She smiled at him reassuringly.

"its fine, Jack." She said, and took another look at the necklace. "It really is beautiful." She said, and pulled it around her neck. Seconds later, Will and Elizabeth walked through the doorway. Elizabeth was beaming, and Will was having trouble keeping his smile from stretching his face completely.

"Ava, I'm sorry I didn't say hello right away, but you understand I wanted to see Elizabeth." Will apologized. Ava smiled at him.

"It's fine. I'm used to it." She said, smiling now at Elizabeth. Yes, now they had many inside jokes together, all from being together for three months. A knock at the door broke everyone's smiles.

"Jack, hide." Elizabeth ordered in a whisper. Jack obeyed and ran upstairs to the room he usually occupied whenever he was here. Elizabeth creaked open the mansion's door to reveal Commodore Norrington. She put on a faux smile. "Well, hello, James." She said cheerfully. The sun was shining brightly, it was a perfect day in the Caribbean. However, James' face did not match the weather.

"I need to speak with Jack." He said gravely. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

"J-Jack's not here." She lied, stuttering. The request had caught her way off guard.

"Yes he is. I'm not going to arrest him, let me in Elizabeth." He said, pushing himself in to the entrance of the mansion. "JACK?" He shouted the pirate's name numerous times, waiting for a reply. Finally, a head poked around the banister. "Jack, I need to speak with you, now." Norrington said. Jack detected a sort of unusual urgency in the Naval officer's voice and hurried down the stairs.

"What is it, Norrie?" He asked, smiling at James. He rolled his eyes.

"Jack, he's after you… Getting it back isn't enough for them." He said, his voice ominous. Jack studied Norrington.

"How do you know?" He asked. Norrington shook his head.

"Just consider us equal now." He said. Jack shook his head.

"It's still not fair. You've gotten more out of this than me. We're not equal yet, mate. But thanks for the warning!" He said as Norrington exited the house. Ava raised an eyebrow.

"What was that all about?" She asked. Jack smiled at her.

"It's nothing." He said, clapping his hands together. "Shall we have something to eat?" He asked, his cheerful demeanor returning. Elizabeth smiled.

"Yes, I'll get something ready for us now… It's about time for supper, plus Ava and I didn't have dinner…" She said, and walked to the kitchen. At dinner that night, each person grabbed some pork and mashed potatoes. Bread and a sort of chicken soup were available as well, and Ava could not help but take more than a serving of bread. It was her favorite food… carbs, carbs, carbs. The conversation was light, it was obvious something was hanging in the air.

Jack and Ava retreated to their room. Ava took off her very uncomfortable shoes. She sighed, knowing that she would have many layers of clothing to take off before she could finally rest. Jack simply went into the bathroom and put a different pair of pants on. Ava took off her main dress and threw it onto the chair. Then came her bodice, followed by the corset. Finally she was down to her last layer, her chemise. She kept that on and slid her tights off. They already had holes in them, those damn things were to easy to tear. She slid under the warm covers, next to Jack.

"I'm glad you're back." She said softly. He nodded.

"I'm glad I'm back, too." He said, hitting her arm playfully. She whimpered.

"That hurt…" She whined. Jack smiled at her.

"Elizabeth is making you too much of a lady. I like you better when you were… opinionated." Jack said, searching for the right word. Ava sat up, crossing her arms over her chest.

"If you want me to be like myself, then let me go sailing on the Pearl with you. I bet I'll be more normal there." She said. He chuckled softly.

"Alright, alright." He finally gave in, and pushed her back down next to him. "I gotta meet with Norrie tomorrow, so you stay here and try not to get bored to death." Jack said. Ava cringed.

"No, no, no Jack!!! Please don't make me stay here any longer! I want to talk to Matt and Nacho and Felix and Cookie and Gibbs and everyone!" She whined.

"Fine, fine. Just be careful… They should be around the taverns..." Jack said, his eyes shutting for a moment.

"Thanks Jack!" Ava piped, closing her eyes too. Jack mumbled something and was soon asleep.

When Ava woke up, Jack was not there. This was one of the first times this had happened, and Ava wasn't sure why. She groggily sat up, rubbing her tired eyes. She had decided that no matter how much sleep she got, she would always be tired. She slowly gathered her clothing, putting it into a heap outside the door. The maid would get it, she hoped. Her feet brought her to the smell of orange juice and eggs. Will was alone at the table, nibbling on a piece of toast. He looked up when he heard her footsteps. As soon as he saw her, he covered his eyes.

"I'm so sorry!" He shouted. Ava blinked and raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry for what?" She asked. He peeked between his fingers.

"For seeing you in your…underclothes." He said. Ava giggled.

"Will, it's fine, I don't care." She said, sitting down next to him. He removed his hand from his eyes and smiled.

"Good morning." He said. Ava giggled again and reached for the orange juice. She carefully poured herself a glass; she had never been good at getting all the juice in the cup.

"Where is Jack?" Ava asked. Will shrugged, swallowing.

"He said something about a meeting with James." He answered. "Do you know what this is all about?" He asked. Ava shook her head.

"I'm just as confused as you…" She said softly. Will nodded. Ava took a piece of toast for herself and broke it in half. She gave the second half to Will. "I'm not very hungry." She explained, swallowing her half and following it with orange juice. "I'm going to go get ready… See you later." She said. Ava got up and pushed in her chair, yawning as she walked away. She took off her chemise as she closed the door to her room. She ran to her closet for her old jeans and tank top. She was lucky, they still fit her. Her dirty flip-flops resided on the floor next to the bed. She slipped them on, finishing it off by combing her hair out with her fingers. She closed the clasp to the necklace Jack had gotten her, letting it hang down to her mid-chest, just above were her tank top started. Ava thought of how odd she must look, tank top and jeans, flip flops (Which were non-existent at the time), messy hair, and then an extremely expensive necklace. She skipped out of the mansion, stopping as soon as she was in view of the public. In her back pocket was her dagger, one that she had found randomly on the Pearl. She always had it, just in case some drunk got any ideas. She did get odd looks from the townspeople, just as she had anticipated. As she entered the nearest tavern, a man walked up to her. He was rather attractive, his golden hair working well with his blue eyes. She knew him, he was a Naval officer… Captain, she thought. His name was Cedric, or something of the like.

"Hello Ava!" He said, smiling at her. She could see he had had a few drinks, but thankfully it hadn't affected him too much. She steadily walked over to him, sitting next to him at a barstool. "What are you doing in a place like this?" He asked. She saw Matt walk toward her.

"AVA!!!" He shouted, waving his arms like mad.

"Why, I'm here because my fiancée has just returned from sea, and he told me to greet him at the nearest tavern." Ava lied. Matt nodded and slung his arm over Ava's shoulders. Cedric smiled like a loony, the alcohol was begging to get to his head. "I'm dreadfully sorry, but we must leave…" She apologized lavishly, grabbing Matt's hand and leading him out of the tavern. As soon as they were out, Ava screeched and hugged Matt tightly. A few seconds later she separated from him.

"I'm so glad you're back!" She exclaimed gleefully. "Where is Nacho and Felix?" She asked, looking around wildly. "Cookie?" She scanned the area, searching for any sign of her friends.

"They went to a different tavern… How have you been?" He asked. Ava rolled her eyes.

"Alone and bored to shit." She said. Matt smiled. Jack walked up behind the two.

"Glad to hear the old Ava." He said. Ava smiled at him sarcastically and went back to talking to Matt.

About 15 minutes later, Jack came back and poked Ava.

"It's time to go, love." He said. She beamed, her expression sending light to the world.

"Really?" She asked. He nodded. Ava jumped and started to skip towards to docks. She jumped onto the ship, skipping most of the gangplank. She screamed at the top of her lungs, excited to be on an actual ship again. The rest of the crew filed onto the ship, begging to take care of their duties. Ava was so excited that she ran over to the anchor, trying to pull it up. The weight of it was much more than she expected, and she almost fell flat on her face when she tried to pull it up. Nacho chuckled and walked up behind her, as did about three more crew members, while four took the other anchor. The pulled then anchors up while Felix let the sails down. Ava sighed contently as she stood at the bow of the Pearl, leaving the land behind.

Ava let the sea spray it's salt in her face, enjoying the feeling she had missed for months. She wondered if she went into town people could tell she was a pirate… she wondered if she _was_ a pirate. Jack walked up behind her and draped his arm around her shoulders.

"Jack?" She asked, looking out to sea.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"Am I a pirate?" Her last question made it hard for Jack not to erupt in laughter. He held his breath and bit down on his tongue hard, squinting out of silent laughter. He finally regained his composure and answered her question.

"Yes, you are, love." He said, looking out to sea with her. She nodded.

"Good." She said, her tone showing that she was finished talking. He smiled, letting the wind take hold of the beads braided into his hair. She sighed and put her head on his shoulder, staying like that for a bit. As the sun began to set, Ava pulled herself away from Jack and wandered to the galley.

"COOKIE!" She screamed, running and embracing the skinny figure. Cookie was taken by surprise with this random act of kindness. She let go of him and kissed him on the cheek, then helped getting the amber liquid out. She hummed a tune under her breath. She didn't know were she'd learnt it from, it was a movie or something, but she could not remember exactly which one. As the evening overcame the sunset, Ava cheerfully passed out the mugs of rum, handing an over-filled cup to everyone. She sat down and heartily drank hers, she hadn't had any in months. She slurped it down and greedily took Jack's from him. He started to yell something, but Gibbs hushed him. She drank all of Jack's, and by the time she had finished Felix's she could barley stand. Her speech was slurred so you could no longer distinguish one word from another. She smiled in her drunken stupor and fell over onto the deck. She opened her eyes and saw Nacho and Jack. Ava then began to giggle uncontrollably, clutching her sides. Jack stuck out a hand for her to use as support when her fits of laughter subsided. She used his hand her pull herself up. She began to sway dangerously, trying to make her way back to the cabin. She giggled to herself the entire way there (Which was quite a long time, mind you). A few times Gibbs had to go over and help her, keeping her straight. She crashed into the door, forcing it to open. She blindly found her way to the bed and began to drift in and out of sleep. The rest of the crew dispersed after she had made her way to the cabin. Jack entered and found Ava on the bed. He slowly poked her in the arm, getting no response. He sat down beside her and sighed, letting himself fall to the pillows and blankets below. He took a blanket and put it over her carefully, knowing she would probably wake up complaining about the cold. He pulled his covers over his body and put his hands behind his skull. He smiled at Ava's sleeping form as he mumbled 'goodnight' and fell asleep.

Ava didn't wake for hours. Jack was tired of sitting there and watching her breathe, so he finally got up to go out on deck. He would know when she woke up anyway. Her screams would be pounding in his ears for the rest of the day. As soon as Jack left the security of his cabin, Felix waddled up to him.

"Where's Ava?" He asked. Jack had the instinct the pat the man's head.

"She's still sleeping. Ye know she'll be in bad shape when she wakes up, try not to make too much noise. And tell the rest of the crew too." He said. Felix nodded.

"Aye, sir." He said, and ran off. A few minutes after Felix left, Gibbs walked up to the captain. He smiled knowingly at him.

"She's still sleeping?" He asked. Jack nodded. His face showed the beginnings of worry. Gibbs smiled at the younger man and patted his shoulder. "Don' worry yerself. I'm sure she'll be fine." He said, limping off.

(A/N-Has anyone noticed that Gibbs actually does have a limp? Maybe I could come up with some sort of past to that…yeah.)

Jack leaned with his back against the wheel. He watched her through the windows of the cabin, walking towards it when he saw her move. He quietly opened the door, sure to make as little noise as possible. There was of course the opposite option, in which he 'forgot' about her hangover and came barging in yelling. But she deserved more than that. He could tell she was awake when he heard the soft moans emitting from her form. She flipped onto her back so that she was looking up at the ceiling, clutching her head. Jack sat down on the bed next to her, making the bed creak. She squealed, the noise shooting through her head like arrows. Jack twisted around so that he was laying down next to her.

"It hurts?" He asked. Ava simply closed her eyes and moaned louder, trying to make the pain in her cranium extinguish. He sat up and pulled her with him, her head leaning against his chest.

"It hurts." She confirmed, squeezing her eyes shut. She buried her head deeper into his chest, his shirt muffling her screams slightly. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her for a moment, letting his head rest on top of hers.

_His head is heavy… it's not helping…_ Ava complained inside her head, but never expressed her feelings verbally. _It's probably all those beads and crap in his hair… _She eventually fell asleep, but the antagonizing pain in her head did not give her peace in her dreams. Ava woke up an hour or so later, her head still on Jack's chest. She yawned, closing her eyes momentarily. Jack smiled down at her.

"Awake, love?" He asked. She nodded and started to get up, and the pounding in her head almost made her immobile. She fell forward onto the bed, luckily into the pillow. She whined to herself and sat up quickly, sending an unexpected rush of blood to her head, creating sparks before her eyes. She blinked until the lights dissipated, their brilliance blinding her. She rolled out of bed, Jack helping her steady herself.

"Are you ready to go outside?" Jack asked. "It migh' be noisy…" He warned. Ava stood persistent and swaggered out of the door, being met with bright sunlight that shades had blocked out in the cabin. However, the smell of the sea was deeply refreshing, and she forced herself to deal with the shouts of the crew. The wind picked up and forced her own hair into her face. The crew's shouts from the masts became louder as the gusts pulled at them, willing them to leave their posts on the sails. Ava knew she was totally helpless and useless out here. She hated to feel like that, pointless, worthless, unneeded, ever since middle school. She forced herself up to the rigging until she reached the highest sail on the mainmast and helped Archie, who was having a particularly tough time. She helped the black haired man to tie the bottom of the sail down, it had come loose during the last voyage. The wind rushed against her ears, making a popping sound every once in a while. She tried her best to ignore the wind, the sound was affecting her productivity. She swore at the wind while she struggled to help Archie. The wind was blowing the way they wanted, which made it harder for them to pull the sail back. It was billowing out away from them, the wind pushing against it mercilessly. Small droplets of water began to fall from the sky, making the sails heavier and drenching the crew. Ava and Archie continued to work, leaning dangerously far over the wood that held the sail up. Ava growled at the wind and the storm. Why, of all times, did the storm have to come _now_? Her eyes were squinted against the downpour, her hair stringy and in her face. She looked over at Archie who was staring back at her. She could see a look of defeat in his eyes. She nodded and climbed down the rigging, jumping off the last six feet. She sighed in defeat, the helpless feeling returning to her. Never on this ship had she not completed a job. She cut herself deep emotionally, cursing and punishing herself for failing. Ava ran to Gibbs who was having quite a bit of trouble making the mizzenmast's first sail tighter. She helped him pull the rope, forcing the sail to become taught. He smiled at her gratefully. She smiled back, but her 'no problem' was lost as a wave crashed onto the deck of the Pearl. It began to flood with water, catching Ava's bare feet in its rush. She was incredibly relieved when she felt it's temperature-warm. Thank god it was the Caribbean and not the Atlantic. She was looking for another job when Jack spotted her. He motioned for her to come over. As soon as she neared him, he pulled her close to her so he could actually be heard.

"Love, get back to the cabin…" He ordered. Ava pouted.

"Please Jack? I just helped Gibbs and Archie!" She protested. Jack shook his head.

"You're senses are dulled. No, you can not stay out here." He said. She crossed her arms and jerked away from him, stomping on the way back to the cabin. _Stupid pirate thinking I wasn't alert… I was, just not as much as normal. That man acts too much like my father. OHHH I HAVE TO PROTECT YOU SWEETIE!!! I can fucking protect myself, I have a goddamn dagger._ Ava began to peel off her wet clothes, cringing as the moisture soaked clothes hit the floor. She hid behind the cover of a towel while she rummaged through a chest that Jack had given her. She pulled out a tan crinkled skirt and a gray long sleeve shirt. She hadn't worn them since she left her time, along with most of the clothes she had brought along. The skirt fell to her ankles, and her bare feet hit the floor as she paced around the room. Jack had made the bed as soon as she had left, which she regretted asking him to do… Now she was bored, and it wasn't like she was going to un-make the bed and then make it again.

Ava pulled the comforter over the sheets and put the pillows at the headboard in a pattern. She stepped back and smiled at the newly made bed. She thought it might be the best she'd ever done making one.

Jack slammed the door of the cabin, stomping in, cursing the storm. He threw his boots to the ground, growling as he took off his coat. He slammed his hat on a table, swearing when it made an inkwell spill. He finally caught sight of Ava on the other side of the room.

"Oh, hello, love." He said cheerfully. Ava smiled at him.

"Nice day." She said. Jack smiled at her sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny." He said, grabbing the inkwell that had been knocked over and ruined the maps that currently resided on the desk.

"Is it over?" She asked. Jack looked up at her.

"What over?" He asked.

"The storm. What else?" She asked, making a face.

"Oh… Yeah, I guess." He said, obviously occupied with his maps. Ava rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. He could be so ignorant sometimes. He finished cleaning most of the ink off the map and took a bottle of rum from the corner of the desk. He took a swig and smiled.

"Want some?" He asked, holding out the bottle to her. She smiled.

"Naw. After last night I said wouldn't have any tonight." She said. He shrugged and smirked.

"More for me." He said and winked at her. Ava rolled her eyes, but walked over to him, sitting in the chair beside his'. "Sorry I haven't been meself lately, love." He said. Ava looked straight into his eyes.

"If you're sorry, tell me why." She demanded. He sighed, looking at the floor. He looked back up to her, a grimace on his face.

"Do I have to?" He asked. She nodded.

"Or else I won't talk to you. And I'll go sleep with the crew. I trust them, they aren't going to rape them." She said. Jack sighed, he was cornered.

"You know my compass?" He asked. She nodded. "I stole that from a little place called Atlantis. They took it back, but now they apparently want something to do with me." He said. "We're going to Atlantis now, although it will be a while. It's on the other side of the world." He explained. Ava nodded, although she could tell he was leaving something out.

"Jack…How do we get to talk to the people in Atlantis?" She asked. She had always heard of Atlantis as a legend. It didn't surprise her that it was real, after all, she had discovered that Sirens, a Greek legend, were existent five months ago.

"As soon as we arrive near there, they'll come up and talk to _us_." He said. She nodded.

"When are you going to be normal?" She asked. He shrugged sadly.

"I just really need to get this over with…" He admitted. She smiled and hugged him. This was the first time he had been somewhat open with her. As the sky started to clear, crew members ventured up to the deck, watching the sky warily. Ava left her cabin to check on the weather as well, she felt that it was not over yet. She sighed unhappily as she saw the clouds of another storm on its way. She motioned for Jack to get out of the cabin. He went and stood next to her. "What is it?" He asked.

"The crew is asking you to come below and we'll have supper." She said. Jack nodded. He followed Ava down the steps to humid air that lived below the deck. A small table was constructed on the floor with bowls of rice and fruit standing on it. Ava picked up a slightly rusty fork as she sat down. It harassed the food as it shoved it on to itself, ready to be eaten. She counted herself lucky, a peach was sitting next to her bowl. She smiled to herself. Cookie knew what she liked. Jack eyed her peach longingly, and Ava, in response, stuck out her tongue, teasing him. Jack grumbled something and slumped down further in his chair. His mind raced, and finally he smiled. While Ava took clumps of rice and shoved them in her mouth, Nacho, who was next to her, discreetly slipped her peach into his napkin, passing it behind her back. Ava blindly reached for the peach. She pounded the table a couple of times before she looked to see if it was still there. Not much to her surprise, the orange fruit no longer held its place on the table. She looked over to Jack menacingly. He smiled cheekily at her.

"What are you doing?" She asked, glaring at him. He smiled wider and held up her beloved peach.

"Commandeering your peach, love." He responding, raising the apple to his mouth. He looked at Ava to see her reaction, which, at the moment, was her crossing her arms and _waiting_ for him to take a bite.He slowly raised the fruit to his lips and bit down hard, chewing for a long time, watching Ava's expression. Ava smiled at him and plucked the apple out of his hand. She smiled at him. Jack's face fell.

"You think I care if you bit this or not?" Ava asked. She scoffed, taking a bite. "I've shared rum with this while crew, lollipops with my religion class, and water with my bus. I really do not care." She said, eating her peach happily.

"Well… you're ugly!" Jack shouted, resorting to childish name-calling. Ava shrugged. "And… you cheated on your boyfriend." He said, his voice cool. Ava raised her eyebrows.

"I did, did I? Who was the one to invoke this _lie_ on him?" Ava asked, sounding like a cheetah circling it's confused prey. "You have forgotten that if I could have him back, I would." She said. Jack's face began to pale. He had, in fact, forgotten this wee bit of information. Ava stood up and stalked up to Jack, her form seeming rather calm for the situation. She raised her hand and slapped him across the face. Oh, it was so unoriginal, but it was so nice to finally hit the man. Of course she could have kicked him or punched him, but a slap was more ladylike. She grabbed a cup of rum and ran up to the cabin. The rain outside was light, a slight drizzle. She sat on the bed, slowly sipping the rum. She wondered why Jack was such an ass, but then she wondered why she had over-reacted. Oh yeah, he had mentioned Joey, the exact thing she was trying to forget. She snuggled up against the covers. Jack had to be a 'hardcore pirate' and sleep with almost no blankets. She grumbled, turning over on her side, some of the rum spilling on the bed. She shrugged. She didn't care, it wasn't hers. Jack walked in a few minutes later and started to get into the bed. Ava quickly got out, grabbing the blankets and walking to the chair on the other side of the room. She put her legs to her chest and draped the blankets around herself. Jack looked at her sadly. He walked over to her and sat down. She attempted to push him off, but the man truly was strong. She rumbled and pushed him again, and he let himself fall to the floor.

"Come on, love. This is the first time ye haven't slept with me since the night we met!" He shouted, exasperated. Ava rolled her eyes.

"Along with the months you left me in Port Royal, alone, with no explanation." She said. Jack sighed.

"First, you didn't have an opportunity to…"

"No. If you had let me come with you, I would have." She interrupted.

"Second, I was getting something for you." He said. Ava glared at him but let him slide next to her. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I hate you, Jack." She said, placing the rum on the floor.

"I know, love, I know." He said, yawning.

Ava woke up with serious cramps.

"FUCK!" She shouted. It was all Jack's fault. If he hadn't had _needed_ to sleep with her, then she would be no where near as cramped. She realized that he was still next to her and she growled at him, pushing him off the side and onto the wood deck.

"Bloody woman…" She heard Jack grumbled as he got to his feet. Ava god up and walked past him quickly, looking in the mirror to see if her skirt was still the right way. "What was that for?" He asked. She answered without looking at him.

"My back is all cramped up." She responded, bending down to try to touch her toes. "And if you didn't sleep with me, it wouldn't be nearly as cramped." She finished, slipping on her flip-flops. Jack sighed.

"What are those things, love?" Jack asked. Ava looked down at her feet.

"Oh. They're flip-flops. They're some of the best shoes you will ever wear." She said. Jack looked at them curiously.

"I've never worn them." He said. Ava rolled her eyes.

"It's an expression, you nut." She said. Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Nut?" He asked. Ava rolled her eyes again and forced his tricorn had over his eyes. She walked out into the bright sunlight that had surfaced after the storm. It's rays pieced her eyes, illuminating the black deck. The rigging stood, waiting for someone to climb it. The ball of plasma that was the sun had dried most of the water that clung to the ship. However, the wind had ravaged the ship more. Sails had holes ripped in them, ropes were scattered around the deck in a disarray. Ava sighed unhappily, knowing today they wouldn't make much progress, but simply fix up the ship. The rest of the crew began to file onto the deck. They gaped at the damage, their minds running with the same thing as Ava's. Jack walked out onto the deck merrily, stretching his arms. "Time to get cleaning! First off, get the ropes off the deck. Cookie and Archie, get the supplies needed to fix the sails. And Thomas, get the finish." He shouted. He walked over to the nearest rope and began to coil it around his arm, finally letting it rest on a hook attached to the side of the ship. Ava hurried to the bow, were ropes were dragging in the water. She began to hoist the soaking ropes up. She watched as Felix and Nacho ascended up the rigging to the second sail on the mainmast, fixing the broken rope that hung from the bottom of the sail. She quickly remembered her duties and continued bringing the rope up from the sea. Once she was done, she had ten or so feet of rope to coil. She slowly began to wrap the rope around her forearm, following Jack. Ava looked proudly at the newly coiled rope, and let it hang on another hook. Those pieces of metal were a lifesaver. Her eyes wandered to more rope, and sighing, she dragged her feet toward it.

After hours, all the rope tending was done, and finish was being applied to the deck as every other living creature on the ship repaired sails. They took slabs of canvas and sewed them to the missing patches in the sails. They were lucky, a lot of the damage was just rips, they could simply pull the pieces together and sew it back up. Everyone's eyes burned, the detail work rotting them out of their sockets. Ava sighed as she finished her third sail and took a break by leaning back against part of the ship that was dry. Ava had to admit that Jack took good care of his ship. All the patches of finish that had been chipped off during the gale had been painted over, and now the Pearl was a gleaming vessel in the blue waters. When the jolly roger went up, it was sure to invoke fear. Ava sipped fresh water out of a mug, enjoying its clear taste. Her eyes burned as they watched the life of a pirate ship, her eyesight seemed blurred and she felt displaced. It was one of those lovely blurred images with the sparkles and pink hues. Ava's trance was broken when a rather dirty hand flashed in front of her face. She blinked a few times, the beautiful sparkles leaving. She sighed, reaching out for one. Jack was sitting in front of her, starting at her. She had just been sitting there, watching for about ten minutes, and he had no idea what to do.

"Oh…hi Jack." She said, looking at him.

"Welcome back, love." He said with a smile. Ava smiled back and pulled herself up, admiring the now repaired ship.

"We did a good job." Ava observed.

"Aye, you did." Jack answered, looking at his ship. The crew had gone out of their way to make the repairs in the sails as least noticeable as possible. Ava's eyes followed up to the crow's nest, looking at the picture-perfect image of Archie in the crow's nest.

"It's lovely." Ava stated. The pink and gold hues of the setting sun bathed the ship in colors. It truly was beautiful.

"Hey, love," Jack began. Ava nodded. "When we get to Atlantis, please don't say anything about me, I'm plannin' on lying a bit, and I don't want our stories to contradict…" Jack said hesitantly. Ava smiled.

"Of course, Jack." She said. Jack breathed a huge sigh of relief, smiling with relaxation once she gave him her answer.

"'S just that… it could get bad…Take care of yourself while we're there, aye?" He asked. Ava nodded happily.

"Aye." She said, trying out the word. She had typed it, but never said it. It felt good, felt like it really belonged coming out of her mouth as she watched a dolphin gracefully leap from the warm waters and look at her. She smiled at the dolphin, hoping it caught her intensive waves of emotion. They were said to be as smart as humans… Her emotions took over her as she sank to the deck of the ship, clutching a necklace that had hung around her neck the whole time she had been here. It was the common silver bulky chain with the silver heart. But hers had rust and black parts all over it. It held memories; memories of the best times in her life, and others were she contemplated suicide. She remembered when she had stepped out onto the back deck and cried, wishing to be taken back to a time like this. She held the heart on the necklace in her tightly clenched fist, choking back tears. Her friend Hailey had given it to her when she turned 13. Thirteen was a bad number… it was the year when people deserted her. Now that she thought about it, 20 was only seven years olden than thirteen. It really wasn't that long ago.

"Are you alright, love?" Jack asked, his voice breaking her thoughts. Ava didn't look up at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, smiling at the deck. Jack looked at her.

"Yer sure?" He asked. She nodded and he tipped his hat exaggeratedly, trotting off to take over Gibb's position at the helm. The dolphin that had gotten her attention earlier leaped out of the water, clicking as it jumped high enough for her to see over the rail. She liked that dolphin. She stood up and rested her forearms on the rail, watching the dolphin keep it's speed with the ship. She felt bad for the creature. If it was sad it couldn't stop, it would have to keep swimming or it would die.

Oh, yes, she laughed with them, she responded to them, she talked, but she wasn't really there. Her vision was hazed, partly from the alcohol flooding her system, partly from the thoughts racing through her head. She hoped she had chosen correctly, she couldn't go through the same thing again. As her mind cleared of most of the fog that had seized it, the night became much more enjoyable. The air was warm and missing the humidity it was usually weighed down with, not that Ava was complaining. The mosquitoes bit at their necks, but it was easy to ignore. Everyone had their own paradise, this was hers. Maybe with some music. Music always made something better. Ava's eyes widened as the air surrounding her grew significantly colder. Shivers forced her body to shake and contort. Jack put a hand on her shoulder and looked gravely out to sea.

"We're getting closer." He said, his voice weighed down with iron. It was obvious that this was not his favorite place. The crew soon quieted down, realizing where they were. Ava guessed it had a reputation. Some of the crew started making weird hand signs, although she did catch some making the familiar cross. She looked to Jack and saw him simply looking out, pleading with his eyes. Jack grabbed Ava's shoulders and forced her into the cabin. He started to scream at the crew.

"DOWN! Get below, mates. They'll be comin' soon!" He ordered, shooing the crew below decks. He ran into his cabin and slammed the door shut. He looked at Ava who sat on the bed. He sat down next to her and sighed. "We are in the waters of Atlantis now…. In the middle of the Atlantic. Either Poseidon or Trident will be up to meet us soon… you have to stay hidden." Jack ordered. Ava glared at him.

"I am not staying hidden!" She protested, steadying her glare.

"Please?" Jack asked, ready to go to his knees. Ava rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but I get to be captain for… a week." She wagered. Jack scoffed.

"Sorry, love… It'll have to be a day." He said. How could he give up his ship to her? She crossed her arms and closed her eyes, straightening herself.

"Four days." She countered. Jack smiled at her.

"Two." Jack said. Ava didn't move.

"Three." She said quietly. Jack shook his head.

"Two." He protested. Ava opened her eyes and smirked.

"No lower than three. But… we can go higher." She said. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Three…. Now, know I would have gone further, if lack of time was not a factor in this." He said. She nodded. "Now were to go…" He murmured. He walked over to a floor-to-ceiling closet and opened a door. Ava slowly walked over, inspecting the inside.

"Leave it open a bit so I can see… and breathe." Ava ordered. She stepped into it as Jack nodded. He gave her a quick kiss and closed the door. Ava grumbled something as Jack began to tidy up papers in his cabin. He shoved maps in drawers, trying to give the soon-to-be intruders less to know about him. He motioned for Ava to be quiet as a weird sound filled the cabin. It was if schools of fish were entering the room, swimming through. The room became coated in a dark blue hue, and a highlighted spot began to glow. Out if it stepped a large, muscular human. A white beard hung from his chin, extending itself to his gnarled belt. His tunic was a deep blue, matching the sea they were sailing in. His pants were navy, the overpowering muscles in his legs begging to be let free from the tight fabric. Around his neck was a golden clasp, attached to it was a kelp-green cape, reaching the floor. His large fingers were adorned with rings, their blue tones reflecting off the still-glowing spot. He was a giant, his bald head almost reaching the ceiling of the cabin. Another figure approached Jack through the glowing spot, although he was radically different. He was tall, no doubt, but not as tall as the man that had first entered. His posture was horrendous, his back slouching. His arms and legs were stick thin and too long for his middle. The man's stomach was thinner than Ava's, something she was not happy with. He did not want to be there, it seemed. He had to motivation and his simple clothes hung off his body lazily. They were a tan color; he had not bothered to change into more water-toned colors before he surfaced. He held a trident in his hand; it was the only sign that he might be able to inflict any harm on you. The glowing light fizzled and then popped away, leaving the blue hue to expand to further regions of the room. It seemed that the larger of the two was ready to speak.

"Jack… Sparrow." He observed. Jack nodded. The man's voice boomed, the bass tone was irregular and seemed something out of a storybook.

"Poseidon, god of the sea." Jack observed. The second man began to shuffle uncomfortably. Ava smiled at the sight of him, she could tell he was often tossed around by the larger man. "Ah, yes, and king Triton, the God's son. A demigod, I suppose?" He asked, eyeing the man's figure. He nodded slowly, some embarrassment creeping into his face. Jack smirked and nudged Poseidon in the ribs. "Who'd ye get with this time, mate?" He asked. Poseidon brushed the comment off.

"Jack… my favorite of all the pirates to sail my waters…" He said cheerfully.

"Poseidon, me favorite ocean god!" Jack exclaimed. Ava could tell that Triton was tempted to say that he was the _only_ god of the sea. Poseidon shook his head sadly, obviously disappointed with something.

"Of all the pirates, why were _you_ the one to steal something of otherworldly value?" He asked. Jack shrugged.

"I knew it would be useful, so I took it, I did, however, intend to return it, if some little bugger from yer city didn't decide to take it fer himself." Jack said.

"Yes, I must say that, whatever my feelings about you are, the citizen's will never change, they will still think very badly of you…" He said solemnly. Jack nodded.

"Well, hows 'bout we talk 'bout this over drink?" He asked, perking up. Poseidon nodded gratefully.

"Can't count how many days its been since I had some of the good stuff." He said, exiting the cabin to check out the rest of the ship. Jack ran over to the closet.

"I didn't need to stay in here!! He seems nice!" Ava growled. Jack smiled.

"Me and him 'ave a bit 'o history together, and I was just wondering if he would resent me for stealing his compass, but as it seems, he's fine with it… The people of Atlantis are the one who be hating me though…" He said. Ava rolled her eyes.

"Can I at least get out of this damned closet?" She asked, exasperated. Jack nodded and opened the door all the way.

"Thanks fer staying put." He said. She nodded and smiled. His flamboyant form swaggered out onto the deck where Poseidon, Triton, Gibbs, and Archie sat. He turned to Poseidon and Trident. "Poseidon, my dear friend, and Triton, this is me… friend Ava." He said, bowing and sitting down. Trident looked positively disappointed at his lack of nickname. Ava blushed and stood in front of the group, Archie sniggering behind his hand. Ava caught sight of this.

"Hey! I helped you with the sails before, during, and after the storm!" She explained, lurching at him. Poseidon laughed heartily as Archie relished in the boundary of three other humans between himself and Ava. "I'm gunna get you back sometime Archie, you watch. I'll get you back when you least expect it." She said, coating her words with faux venom. She hoped that Archie thought she was just joking. Rum sat at the table, along with pieces of chocolate cake. Yes, chocolate cake on a pirate ship. Who said pirates had to eat like pirates? Anyway, everyone loves cake. There is nothing to be ashamed of. Ava took her seat after her heated introduction. She hurriedly stuffed the first bite of cake in her mouth. She seriously contemplated licking the whole thing so that no one would eat it, something a friend of hers had done every lunch period. She decided against it, knowing most of these people wouldn't have a problem with it.

"This is amazing cake!" Poseidon boomed. "Ava you are a wonderful cook." He complemented. Ava took some offense to this. _Just because I'm female doesn't mean I do all the cooking… goddamned overgrown bastard…_ She thought, but answered sweetly.

"Oh, no, I didn't cook it, the cook, Cookie, did." She said, smiling at him, her voice dripping with sugar. The act would not last long, as soon as she had a cup of rum, her sweet demeanor would be forgotten. Archie and Gibbs were sniggering; they had an idea of what her thoughts were. Ava noticed that Trident had not spoken a word this whole time; he had just been pushing the cake around on the plate. Ava felt sorry for the man. "Hey, Trident, what's up?" She asked. The man looked up at her, his face contorted into one of displeasure.

"I do not wish to be here, this place is one of the last ones I would like to be resident at." He complained, his voice seething with hatred. Poseidon chuckled.

"My son simply needs to be laid, Ava. That's all; he's just a grump because no mermaid in the vicinity will have him, despite his wealth." He said good-naturedly. All thoughts of pitying Trident vaporized from Ava's mind, while her opinion of Poseidon grew larger and larger as each passing second was spent.

Ava felt the ship shake as Poseidon laughed louder, and she couldn't help but laugh with him. The mood around the ship was no longer dreary and overcast, as the first sun rays began to appear, the air was light and filled with laughter. The crew below didn't know what to do-it was time for them to come up to the deck, but they had never been told they were allowed to since last night. Jack, Gibbs, Archie, and Poseidon were thoroughly drunk, while Ava and Triton decided that it would be wiser to have only a mug or so. Poseidon was busy doing an impression and the rest were busy laughing. Poseidon waved his arms around wildly. Ava could see why Jack and him were friends. Poseidon's arms betrayed him and flew too far back, sending him over the side of the ship. Triton rolled his eyes and dove in after him. Jack shrugged.

"They'll be back soon." He predicted. He swaggered over to the opening to the areas below deck. "COME UP MATES!" He shouted, and the crew shuffled up to the deck. Ava screamed and hugged Nacho.

"I missed you! Drinking isn't as fun without you!" She screeched, hugging Nacho next.

"Get the sails up, full ahead, we're headin' to Port Royal!" He shouted, and the pirates, no matter how confused, obeyed. Ava stalked up to Jack.

"Why are we going all the way back to Port Royal?" She asked. Jack gave her a nasty face.

"You're not my first mate, mate, you have no right to know." He answered rudely. Ava scoffed.

"Hey! It's me, Ava! I'm not a 'mate', I'm a 'love', remember?" She asked, flailing her arms about. He blinked a bit.

"Oh." He answered. "I'll tell you later." He said. He bent down to whisper in her ear. "It's a secret." He whispered. Ava was insanely reminded of a second grader.

"I guessed that." She said, raising her eyebrows. He nodded and took his place at the helm. Ava wandered to her group of friends.

"Hey, why are we going back to Port Royale?" Felix asked. "We just took two whole weeks to get away from there!" He exclaimed. Ava shrugged.

"It's Jack…" She answered, shaking her head. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"I just asked him… he told me it was a secret and that he'd tell me later…" She said. The rest smiled as other crew members joined the group. "I'll tell you as soon as I find out." She said with a smirk. It killed her to tell Jacks' secrets, but the crew had a right to know why they were going back to a port they had just come from, a dangerous one, at that. Well at least for pirates.


	28. Seducing

**Ah… I can't stay away from Jack!! ARGG. Especially when the DVD is coming out in TWO days. They should send it to us pre-orderes sooner… we deserve something for going that extra mile of ordering it online/oh the phone.**

**Well, it's like he says… once you go Jack, you never go back.**

Ava smiled at Jack from across the room. She made sure that she had had nothing to drink tonight. She slowly approached him, dragging her index finger along the side of the bed. "Hey Jack." She said slowly. Jack peered at her.

"What?" He asked, still holding a bottle of rum in his hand. She smiled innocently at him, crawling slowly into the bed. Jack smirked and winked at her. Ava let the straps of her dress fall off of her shoulders. Jack sauntered over to her in a way he must have considered seductive. Ava winked at him as he made his way underneath the covers next to her. She reached over and blew out the solitary candle. He reached for her.

"Jack…" She whispered.

"Yes, love?" He asked, smiling at her in the dark.

"Why are we heading back to Port Royale?" She asked, her voice even quieter. Jack stopped moving. Ava cringed.

"Aww… Ava… ye were…" He said sadly. Ava couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah…yeah…" She said. He sighed and lowered his head. She touched his shoulder. "C'mon, it's not that bad." She encouraged.

"But ye were all seducin' me, then ye went and blew out the candle and I was like AYE and then ye asked why we was heading back to Port Royale…" He said, the rum taking over his speech.

"Aw, Jack, I'm sorry, but you gotta know, I want to understand this real bad…" She said. Jack smiled and his head perked up.

"You know… you can make up for it." He said. Ava rolled her eyes.

"No, not yet. How about later, alright? Sometime in the late future, yeah?" She said. Jack sighed unhappily. Oh god how she wanted to hurt that man. Castrate him, neuter him….slowly cut…

"Hey, love?" Jack began, interrupting her thoughts.

"Fuck you Jack!" Ava screamed, jumping out of bed and running out of the cabin. She huffed to the bow of the ship and stood on the railing, seriously contemplating jumping off. She clung to a rope and watched the ocean jump at her. That same dolphin found its way to the surface, jumping out of the water to look up at her. It blew water out of its blowhole, spraying Ava more.

**The shortness is just so I can get back on track. Please, please, review… I really need them…**


	29. Three Days and Three Holes

**HELLLLLO. I haven't posted lately because of my math teacher, mrs.yolles. She took my paper and was telling everyone how messy my homework (she used MY FULL NAME) was, and how she couldn't read it. It was really embarrassing, she did it to the class before me and my class. You're NOT allowed to do that. Me and a few friends reported her (This isn't the first thing she's done, she tells us that we have the minds of 5th graders, she told Patrick that he was less smart than a 4th grader, just… everything.) Oh, we're in 9th grade, so yeaaah. OH and btw, my homework was perfectly neat. Everyone said they could read it fine. This put (and is still) a lot of stress on me, I got all sick for a week, and I'm just physically and emotionally drained. It doesn't help I fell off a horse (he was galloping to a jump and then he STOPPED) and hit my back on the pole. I damaged my tailbone, I'm going to the orthopedic soon to get the exact damage report… just fuck my life isn't too great now. 9th grade is no fun. Alrighty, onto the stuff people actually sorta care about.**

Ava felt someone's arms wrap around her. A head rested on her shoulder and watched the sea with her. For a bit the two stayed there until one decided to speak.

"What did I do?" It asked. Ava smiled where she knew he couldn't see her.

"Nothing, honestly. I was the one who did something wrong. I shouldn't have reacted like that." She admitted. Jack smiled.

"'S alright. We all do it." He said. "Although usually when drunk… we can make exceptions." He said. Ava giggled

"Hey, Jack, want to learn a song?" She asked. He shrugged.

"If you want me to learn it." He said. She smiled.

"Good." She said, and turned around to face him. She was shocked at how close they were. Her cheeks turned red and she slid out of his arms. "It's called 'Rum is for Drinking, Not for Burning'." She said. He raised an eyebrow.

"Sounds familiar." He chimed. She nodded.

"Anyway. It goooooes…

'This captain goes down with the ship,  
All hands on decks, stand hip to hip.  
I shout the order, shoot to kill.  
(I'm dressed to thrill, I'm dressed to thrill)

And to my enemies,  
I want their eyes to see,  
Their captain walked the plank,  
(Destroy them rank by rank)

Sail with me, into the setting sun,  
The battle has been won, but war has just begun.  
And as we grow, emotion starts to die.  
We need to find a way, just to keep our desire alive.

So set the sail to quarter mast,  
Well jump their ship we'll sink 'em fast.  
Men follow me to victory,  
Red is the sea, Red is the sea.

And to the cannons roar,  
Their bodies dance ashore,  
(A pirates life for me,  
we wont go quietly)

Sail with me, into the setting sun,  
The battle has been won, but war has just begun.  
And as we grow, emotion starts to die.  
We need to find a way, just to keep our desire alive.

(And to my damsel in distress,)  
(You've made a mess of your new dress.)  
(And to my damsel in distress,)  
(You've made a mess,)  
(You've made a mess.)

Sail with me, into the setting sun,  
The battle has been won, but war has just begun.  
And as we grow, emotion starts to die.  
We need to find a way, just to keep our desire alive'." She recited. Jack smiled.

"Honestly?" He asked. She nodded.

"Every word." She said, mentally running the song through her head to be sure. She nodded again. "Yup." She assured him. He smiled.

"I like it." He decided. Ava's smile widened.

"Good." She said. He smiled back. Ava's attention was drawn to the Christmas tree in the middle of the deck. Its needles were scattered about the deck, and the whole tree itself was wilting. They couldn't feed it fresh water; they had a limited amount of it already. They had tried salt water, but that didn't seem to go too well with the trees tastes. Random seashells and pieces of kelp posed as ornaments, as did ripped pieces of clothing that no longer held a place on their original garment. "Where did it come from?" Ava asked. Jack shrugged.

"It was a church or something." He answered. Ava raised her eyebrows.

"A church?" She repeated. Jack thought about this.

"Yeah, I think it was." He confirmed.

"Stealing from the church is bad!! It's against the rules and everything!" Ava exclaimed.

"So is what you're wearing." Jack said quietly.

"What?" Ava asked, looking down at her tank top, jeans, and flip flops. "How is this against the rules?" She asked. Jack poked her chest, her shoulder, her leg and her foot. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, flailing her arms.

"All of those are… unacceptable." He said.

"Unacceptable, yeah?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Would you rather me walk around in one hundred pounds of dress, were you can see none of this?" She asked, flowing her hands in front of her body. Jack considered this.

"It would be more socially appropriate." He answered. Ava scoffed.

"Since when have you been socially appropriate? You're drunk all the time, and when you're not drunk, you're stealing things and shooting stuff." She responded. Jack shrugged.

"I have the title of 'Pirate'. I'm allowed to do those things because I am one." He said.

"And I'm not a pirate? You told me I was a few days ago." Ava asked, her voice growing with hurt.

"You are, but…. Those clothes, even I don't wear that little." Jack retorted.

"You know, you should go to either Las Vegas or a nudist beach or something." She muttered.

"Las Vegas?" Jack asked, peering at her.

"Las Vegas. Where the whores wear the sluttiest things you have ever seen, or nothing."

"And what would that include?" He asked. Ava rolled her eyes.

"Jack, I swear to god, you are a man-whore." She said. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"What was that?" He asked.

"I said, 'I swear to god, you are a man-whore." Ava repeated. Jack's eyes narrowed as the rays of sunlight poked through the night sky.

"I could have you thrown off this ship…" He threatened.

"But you never would. You love me too much to make me leave." Ava said with a smile. Jack let his head point downwards. Ava smiled and hugged him. "It's alright, because I love you too." She said happily, squeezing him momentarily. The crew's shouts could be heard as they walked up the stairs to the deck.

"CAPTAIN!" Felix was the first to touch the deck. Jack turned swiftly to him.

"What?" He asked, scanning the crew that shuffled onto the deck.

"I think that we're seven days from Port Royale, but Gibbs thinks we're only three days away!" Felix complained. Jack approached the two pirates in question.

"Who is the more experienced Seaman?" Jack asked. Ava burst into laughter, almost falling onto the deck. Everybody looked at her. Her laughing subsided, and they continued.

"SEAMEN!" She shouted, relapsing into another fit of laughter. "Get it? SEAMAN, SEMEN?" She asked, laughing harder. The crew gave her further odd looks. "You know?" She asked. They continued to stare. She sat up and waved her hands at them. "Fine, go on, go on." She said, and they turned back to their problem.

"Now. Who is it?" Jack asked. Gibbs and Felix looked at one another.

"Gibbs?" Felix asked. Jack smiled.

"Good, very good. I believe that Mr. Gibbs has had more time on the sea than you have, so I believe it would be best to take Mr. Gibbs' word." Jack advised.

"But Captain, how many days _do_ we have left?" Nacho asked. Jack put a finger to his chin.

"I'd say about three." He said, and then sauntered off, watching the wind push the sails out.

"Should we let them out farther?" Gibbs asked, walking up behind Jack.

"I'd say so… though not too much, if we 'ave too much canvas it might actually cause some speed to be lost…" Jack warned. Gibbs nodded.

"Three holes then?" He asked. Jack nodded.

"Sounds good." He said. Gibbs went off, telling various crew members what to do.

"Three holes, yeah?" Ava asked. Gibbs nodded.

"Three holes." He confirmed. Ava made her way to the rigging, climbing it to the first sail on the mainmast. She untied the rope that held the top of the sail, and tied it up again three holes later. She continued with the other side as Matt passed behind her to the sail above. As soon as she had finished she scurried up to where Matt stood, fixing the sail. She leaned against the mast, crossing her arms.

"Have ye found out anything about why we're going back to Port Royale?" He asked. Ava shook her head grimly.

"Nothing. I tried him last night, ended up telling him to fuck off…" She said, lowering her head. Matt laughed.

"Not surprising." He teased.

"Oh fuck you." Ava retorted.

"See, there we are." He said, satisfied with himself. Ava rolled her eyes and looked at the other masts, seeing them all attended to.

"AVA!" Ava heard the scream, and cringed when she thought it might be about. Matt patted her on the back.

"Have fun, dearie." He said with a smirk.

**Hey. If you want to hear 'Rum is for drinking not for burning', then tell me. It's an actual song, by senses fail. Email me at and I'll send you the song file. It really is a good song.**

**Please review, I need them…**


	30. That Damned Feeling

**I don't own any of the POTC charries, you know that.**

**2 chapters in a day. Woot. Yeah, you know it.**

Ava hurried down the rigging, dreading the experience that awaited her below.

"What is it?" She asked. Gibbs cringed.

"We seem to be short stocked on rum… Jack doesn't yet know, but no doubt he'll find out soon…" He said uncertainly.

"But we were just out last time! We made sure to get extra this time!" Ava exclaimed. Gibbs smiled sadly.

"It seems out meeting with the great Poseidon has left us with about half the rum we had earlier, and two certain crewmembers then decided to drink most of the amount we were left with." Gibbs explained.

"Who was it?" Ava asked. Their whole conversation had been confined to whispers. Ava nervously glanced at Jack who stood at the helm, looking out to the sea. The azure waves that crashed against the bow did not phase him, he seemed further drawn into a daze by their sputtering.

"Seems it was Aldolpho and Seth…" Gibbs divulged unhappily. Ava nodded.

"Aldolpho seems natural, but Seth? He was always great around here; we've never had any trouble with him…" Ava said sadly.

"Seems he was dying to fit in, so he drank all of the rum with our ladies-man Aldolpho here." Gibbs explained. Ava sighed unhappily.

"But how do we deal with this?" Ava asked. "You know Jack can't go long without rum…" Ava said.

"We can fast… You and I can go without it, we'll not allow Aldolpho and Seth to have any…Is there anyone else who could go without some?" Gibbs asked. Ava nodded.

"Cookie would be fine with it." She said surely. Gibbs thought this through.

"That should be enough for three days, when we make port we can get a lot more… three times as much, you got it?" Gibbs asked. Ava nodded.

"Aye. Three times as much." She repeated.

"I'll go inform the others of their restrictions on the rum now…" Gibbs said, stalking off to the starboard side of the ship. Someone shoved a can and a brush in her hand.

"Ava, you gotta polish the railing, okay?" Archie asked. Ava nodded.

"All of them?" She asked. He shook his head. She noticed how he was not the man for the sun. Red burns covered his body, taking the most residence on his upper arms and the area below his eyes. _He really should start taking some note to that sunburn, do something to prevent it, he's going to get skin cancer soon, and there won't be anything to help him now. Still 300 years from a treatment, probably 450 till a cure._

"Just the port side, also the railings up to the helm." He said. Ava nodded.

"Thanks!" She said, and walked to the other side of the ship. The railings were soon lathered in the dark finished she had applied with ease. He legs brought her up to the steps to the helm. She once more opened the can and began the ascent up the curved railing with her brush. Three coats later she was standing in front of Jack. Her arms were resting on the block of wood that stood before the wheel.

"Hey Jack." She said with a smile. He looked down at her.

"'Ello, love." He said. She realized how much she wanted to be in his arms right now, but ignored the feeling, forcing herself to maintain a sliver of composure.

"I'm bored." She stated. He raised his eyebrows.

"Are you now?" He asked. She nodded.

"And I don't want to polish or finish anything. I still have the other railing to do, but I'm in the mood to do nothing." She said, putting stress on the word 'nothing'. Jack nodded.

"Oh." He responded.

"I know you don't care, but I need someone to explain my exact feelings to." She said. "Don't you get bored there? You just stand and hold the wheel, and watch the ocean. I must admit, I'd get bored…" She said cautiously. He shrugged.

"It gives me time to think." He said. Ava was shocked. She did not expect this answer. She decided this conversation might last longer than expected. The finish and brush were placed down next to her as she sat herself onto the box, facing the wheel and Jack.

"What do you think about?" Ava asked, looking into his eyes. Jack wondered whether to answer this question or not.

"Things." He replied. He was obviously in a much deeper mood than usual. Ava smiled as if she totally understood.

"Yes, things. I always think about things." She said sarcastically. She was aching for him, but at the same time she was scared to do so. Terrible temptation it was to not go up to him now, but just stay on this little box, with this little can of finish and this little brush. It dawned on her that he was in such a daze that she could probably perform an elaborate strip dance right this second, and he would continue to stare at the sea. How was the sea more intriguing than a naked woman? Honestly. Even Ava admitted she'd look at the naked person, even for just a second to wonder what the hell she was doing. God how she wanted him. Why did she want him? Her mind began to wander in its own thoughts, answering its questions with yet another question. She forced herself to stay put, literally grabbing the sides of the box.

"Jack, if I told you that I wanted to have sex with you right now, would you actually look at me?" She asked. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Well at least something will get the man's attention, ladies and gentlemen." Ava announced. Jack smirked and went back to his daze.

"If I knew that marijuana had not been a pirate favorite, I would think you were so baked right now." Ava said. She scoffed and hopped off the box when he didn't respond.

"You know a railing is more interesting than you!" Ava called after him. It had been a rather good day so far, nothing bad, at least. And it was only 1:00 PM, more good things were hopefully yet to come. While applying finish to the railing, Ava admired the climate. The sun allowed sparkles to drift throughout the air, while the clouds permitted it to span the whole area. The warmth drifted through the air lazily, forcing most everybody to feel good inside. The water they sailed on was perfect, the brightest blue and the calmest she had seen. A slight breeze swam through the air, making sure that the comfortable heat did not linger around one certain person too long, but was also able to propel the ship forward at a nice speed. They would make good time, get there a day or so early if these conditions continued. Ava also took into account the lack of afternoon rain, as was common around here. It was almost 1:30 now, and not a cloud had appeared in the sky, promising a dry sky for the remainder of the day. Even the miserable church-stolen Christmas tree seemed a bit perkier today, as if it too was enjoying the weather. Ava couldn't help but smile as she placed the top onto the finish and her work had ended. She brought the can and brush below deck, a task which she did not enjoy, the lovely conditions did not continue in the bowels of the ship. She entered the open air feeling better than she had for most of the voyage back to Port Royale. The only thing that troubled her at the moment was the lack of knowledge as to why they were heading back to where they had just come from. Why couldn't Jack just tell her? Like she would care. His appearance enough was to expect some sort of skeletons in his closet. Now, onto things that would really take a bit of time to figure out. Ava sat herself down at the very front of the ship, where the wind could blow in her face and the sun could warm her to its full extent. Did she love Jack? He was a pirate. A scoundrel and he was dirty. How many months had it been since he last took a bath? If you compared a pirate to a 21st century character, it would be an unbathed burglar that has a tendency to kill anyone he robs. But Jack wasn't like that. He never killed a captive; he was very fair about the whole ordeal. Plus he did look good… but his hair was so long it wasn't even funny. Why couldn't he simply cut his hair? Or at least wash it… But he was a nice guy… if he liked you, which he seemed to… He was an amazing friend, but who is to say he could be more than just a friend? What if he's a better friend than… What if it didn't work out? Would that be the most awkward situation…. She decided to give up on this predicament as well. But oh god, she did want him. She became frustrated with herself and pounded the deck. She squeezed her eyes shut, screaming in her head that she did _not_ want him. It was no use. She felt something wet touch her nose. Her vocal cords caused a scream to escape from her mouth, as high as the Sirens of not too long ago. Her eyes opened to reveal a nose in front of her face. A shaggy dog stood before her, taking in the scent of her face.

"Doggie!" She yelped, backing up but then hitting her head against the ship. She watched Felix run to the dog shouting something. The stories of dogs eating people's faces flashed before her, but she soon remembered what she was doing. It was a dog, not a man-eating dog, a dog. She looked up to the helm and saw Jack awake from his daze.

"TIM!" He shouted, running down the stairs and to the dog. Felix arrived moments later. "How did he get out?" Jack asked. Felix cringed.

"I was givin' 'im 'is food, and 'e just jumped outa the cage!" Felix exclaimed. Jack nodded.

"Put him back and keep him there, we can't 'ave him getting out." Jack ordered. Felix nodded and ran off with the dog. Jack reached out a hand toward Ava. She grabbed it thankfully and pulled herself up. How many times had this motion happened? It was how they first met as well.

"You alright, love?" Jack asked. Ava's heart leapt as she realized that he had used the word 'love'. Before she had thought nothing of it, it was if all things, annoying. Now it made her scream with joy inside. She nodded, straitening out her tank top and necklace. He smiled.

"Sorry 'bout earlier. I get into dazes." Jack explained.

"No, Jack, you were totally responsive." She said sarcastically. He smiled and slung an arm around her shoulders, leading her up to the helm. They were sure not to touch the newly polished railings.

"You did a good job." Jack complemented.

"Thanks." Ava said, sitting back down on the box before the wheel. "Can I paint on this box?" Ava asked.

"What would you paint on it?" Jack asked. She shrugged.

"Maybe… Jack is a homosexual." She said.

"What?" She asked.

"Jack is a homosexual." She repeated. He raised an eyebrow.

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"That… you have a fetish for men. You prefer them to women." She said. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Hey! Don't roll your eyes! It was a joke!" Ava said. Jack smiled.

"Sorry, sorry…" He said.

"You don't mean it." Ava said. Jack shrugged and a smirk crossed his face.

"Can't say I do, love." He used that phrase again. Just that phrase made up for not feeling sorry. Ava sighed as that wanting feeling crept into her once more. She shivered, trying to rid it of her. She reached up and pushed a string of beads into the center of his forehead. He cocked his head.

"It was crooked." She said. He cocked his head further.

"Random things like that annoy me." She explained. The wanting feeling grew, why was it so hard to resist hugging him until death right there, and who knows, maybe further. Of course she could hug him, although it would be extremely difficult to explain. And also, if he knew of this, he would surely use it to his advantage. She had to force herself not to look at him in fear of actually getting up and hugging the man. She whined and pounded her fists on the box, bouncing up and down in annoyance. Jack eyed her.

"What is it, love?" He asked. This only made her crazier still, and she felt Jack might catch on soon. Why was this happening to her? Truth be told, she never felt this about Joey. She just barley stopped herself from saying his name through her gritted teeth. She saw the sun slowly go into submission as the moon took over. She could not wait to get into the cabin, she would probably even go in there this very second.

"What are we having for dinner tonight?" Ava asked. Jack shrugged.

"Well I don't know." He replied. Ava had said to so fast that he could barley understand it. Ava had asked the same question for years to her mother. Ava skipped down the stairs to the lower part of the deck, dragging Jack. She devoured her well cooked pasta in seconds. They usually had pasta; it was one of the easiest things to prepare. Buy some dry pasta, boil water, and then put the pasta in and serve. Nice and easy, also a quick cleanup. Plus, it tasted great. Ava knew she was not going to get rum tonight. She scampered from her seat and gave a quick hug to Matt, Cookie, Nacho, Felix, and Gibbs, and then ran off to the cabin, bouncing up and down on the bed. She decided that it was not enough and began to jump atop the bed, her head almost hitting the ceiling a couple of times. She cried out, luckily the noise on the deck was enough to hide her shriek. Hours later, at around 1:00 AM, Jack entered the cabin, finding Ava still bouncing on the bed.

"JACK!" She screamed.

**a/n- I don't really know where this came from. But it came. So hope you like, please, please review. Remember the contest…**


	31. Promise You Won't Think Any Less Of Me

**Hello my dear readers. Please, please review. I seem to have a lack of them, and it is very discouraging. Thanks!**

**Oh, this chapter should be interesting.**

Jack's eyes widened as he saw Ava jumping on his bed. She screamed and hugged him, squeezing him with every ounce of strength she had in her. She wasn't sure of what to do next. Oh yes, she knew what she _wanted_ to do, but fuck was she scared to. She jumped back onto the bed and continued jumping, screaming once more. She motioned for Jack to follow. He cautiously climbed onto the bed with her, and hesitantly began to jump.

"Jump, its fun!" She screamed, bringing him closer to her. As he jumped higher and higher, he began to enjoy the activity further. Eventually at about 2:30 AM, she pushed Jack onto the bed, and after a final jump, followed next to him. She embraced him once more, squeezing him tight. She hesitantly looked up and kissed him, and soon her fear melted away. Eventually they broke apart, Ava now extremely nervous, embarrassed, and unsure.

"Are you sure you're not drunk?" Jack asked. Ava shook her head.

"I haven't had a drop." She promised. He smiled.

"Then what is this?" He asked she smiled wider and shrugged.

"I just made up my mind, is all." She said happily and kissed him again. They got carried away until the point where Ava's shirt was almost fully unbuttoned and Jack's was off.

"Are you sure you're not just tricking me again?" Jack asked. Ava shook her head.

"I would never have gone this far if I was." She assured him. He nodded. "But I won't go further than this." She said firmly. Jack's face fell.

"Why not?" He asked. His eyes stared deep into hers.

"It's just… As I said earlier, I have decided to wait until marriage, no matter how much I love you. And…. Jack… how many whores have you had sex with?" She asked, sitting up. He shrugged. "And how many people have those whores that you had sex have sex with?" She asked. He shrugged. "A lot, yeah." She responded. "Do you know how high of a risk you are for HIV or AIDS?" She asked. Jack cocked his head. "It's a disease. A very bad one that destroys the ability for you body to fight off sickness." Ava explained. "It horrible and you die from it. You transfer it by having sex." She said. Jack nodded.

"But I don't, see?" He asked. Ava looked him over. She took his hand and began to unravel the cloth around it. She examined it, looking over every inch of it.

"Unless you hide it well, you seem to be okay, but as for all the other STDs… I don't know those signs… Syphilis I don't think you have, but for all others, I have no clue…" She said.

"STDs?" Jack asked.

"Sexually Transmitted Disease." Ava answered without really thinking. She reached up and kissed him again. She smiled at him.

"Just marry me, and I'll be fine." She said with a wink. He raised her eyebrows and she took off her top and pants altogether. Underwear was more comfortable anyway. She slid under the covers, and he followed. She kissed him quickly and then laid her head on his chest, watching the ceiling above her. Now that she thought about it, it was really a pretty good day.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

That morning Jack woke up Ava, instead of the usual opposite. She yawned, stretching out her arms. He looked down at her, blinking a few times before smiling.

"'G'morning." Jack said, his voice slurred.

"Good morning." Ava repeated, her voice much clearer.

"Hey, love." Jack began. Ava nodded but could not help but notice the word he used. "Whatever happens today, promise you won't think less of me?" He asked. Ava's eyebrows knitted together.

"Okay…." Ava said, unsure of what she was agreeing to. She hopped out of bed after giving him a quick kiss and skipping to a skirt on the other side of the room. "Skirt…" She murmured, picking through her clothes. "AH!" She said, grasping one and shoving it to her waist. A gray shirt was picked from her messy pile, thrown carelessly over her head. "Jackkk…" Ava whined. Jack looked up at her.

"What?" He asked.

"I want to take a bath…." She whined further.

"We'll be in Port Royale in a bit; we can get you one there." He assured her. She nodded.

"Thanks!" She quipped, smiling wider. She opened the door to the deck, and the sun was depressingly downcast. Her mood was instantly soured. She thought it would be a good day, but the weather didn't seem to reflect that.

"What is it?" Jack asked, coming from behind her.

"It's dark." Ava observed. Jack nodded and encouragingly pushed Ava out of the doorway. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be alright." He said, walking to the port side of the ship. He walked back to Ava. "We're about two hours or so away from Port Royale." He informed her before taking his place at the helm. Ava scampered off to Gibbs. She liked him, he had something about him that told her he was special.

"Good morning!" Ava called, though her tone did not express it.

"'G'Mornin'." He said, taking a swig from his canteen.

"It's not a good day." Ava observed. Gibbs shrugged.

"A day of good only makes room for a bad one during the next. Did the captain say when we'd be making port?" Gibbs asked. Ava nodded.

"Said in an hour or two." She said. Gibbs smiled.

"I thought we had made good time last night." He said, almost distantly. "Why did you head off to bed so early last night?" He asked. Ava felt a shiver overcome her body, but she quickly forced it down, her story wasn't even a lie.

"I was really hyper and knew I couldn't drink. I didn't want to be tempted to out there." Ava explained. Gibbs nodded.

"I headed in early too. It was a difficult sight…" He said sadly, remembering the scene last night. Ava yawned, leaning against the side of the ship. "God I need to get off this ship…" Gibbs complained, heaving himself against a rope. "Its so tiring after a while." He admitted. Ava smiled.

"Yes, all too much." She agreed. Her eyes closed for a moment as she almost fell asleep. Why did Jack have to wake her up this morning? It was only like 6:00 AM, she should not be up this early.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"TIE THEM UP MEN!" The shout came from the helm as the crew scrambled up the rigging to tie up the sails, hurriedly and expertly tying each one to the mast above it. Ava jumped down, holding onto a rope, running to Felix.

"We forgot something…" She said. He cocked his head.

"What did we forget?" He asked. She shrugged.

"I just know it's something…" She said. Then she spotted the anchor lying on the deck of the ship. "ANCHOR!" She screamed, and seven people ran to it, letting it fall to the depths. Four crew members prepared the longboats to ride out to the dock in. Half of the crew crowded into the first, while the rest ran into the second. As they pulled up at the dock, Jack began to give orders.

"Ava, and Gibbs, come with me. The rest of you, go do what you please." Jack ordered. Ava and Gibbs stood beside him while the others left.

"What are we doing Jack?" Gibbs asked.

"Follow me." Was Jack's only answer. Ava and Gibbs shrugged, following him down the streets. They arrived at the naval headquarters.

"Jack, are you sure this is where you want to be?" Gibbs asked. Jack nodded slightly and rapped his knuckles on the door. An officer answered the door. His shocked face spoke to them all.

"He's… right this way sir." He said as the three were lead to Commodore Norrington's office.

**a/n- Yeah, I'm ending it here. Why? Because there's a huge shocker thingamabob in the next chapter, and that kinda needs to be it's own. This is rather short, but it's 6:43 AM and I'm tired. **

**Please, review, the lack of said reviews is very, very discouraging.**


	32. The Most Confusing Meeting

**Please review…**

White powdered wigs had always scared Ava. She never understood them, what was their purpose? They really did not flatter the wearer. It made them look like first class pansies. Really, someone should start a strike on the horrendous wigs. It was perfectly reasonable. How could something so distasteful signify high ranking naval officers? It really was ridiculous. When Ava looked at Gibbs' face, it looked like he had seen a ghost. Actually no. That's the most common expression. If you see a ghost you either stay calm or run around screaming. When you get some really bad news your face goes pale and you turn quiet. So Gibbs looked like he had received news comparable to blows in the head. The commodore's office was made from stones, neatly arranged with the perfect amount of mortar between each one. The coldness of it made Ava shiver. A couple of windows faced the side of his desk. Potted plants rested on the sill, their clay pots holding in the dirt that they sat in. They were in danger of wilting, the sun did not shine too brightly on them. Ava glanced at the commodore, his eyes glittering.

"Jack Sparrow." He announced. Why did everyone always say his name when he met them? Really.

"James." Jack replied. His tone was irregularly cold. The commodore stood up to shake Jack's hand.

"Now, what do you want?" He asked, leaning back against the desk he was formerly sitting at. As Ava took another glance around the room, she decided that the brig on the Pearl was more cheerful than this room.

"Poseidon is happy with me; however the people of his kingdom are not." Jack explained. "He told me they were ready to revolt against him and attack me." He added. Norrington shook his head knowingly.

"So, what do you want?" He repeated. Jack paused before asking his request.

"Full command of the troops of the Navy here in the Caribbean." He ordered. James laughed and put his hand to his forehead.

"Jack…" He said with a sigh. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked. James laughed nervously.

"I am to let a notorious pirate have full control of His Majesty's Navy here in Port Royale?" He asked. "It's simply outlandish." He said. Jack raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"Is it, really?" He asked. Norrington peered at him through squinted eyes. "Because the people of Atlantis know just as well as I do that you played a large part in retrieving the compass… They will go after you as well. Just think about it. The kingdom of Atlantis after one man with no Navy because he let them go after a certain pirate." Jack said, entrancing Norrington.

"How about you give the orders, but you do what I tell you to?" Jack wagered. Norrington shook his head sadly.

"Afraid not, Jack." He said with a smile.

"Half of your fleet, and you. Sailing to Atlantis." He ordered. Norrington considered this.

"I'll get them ready." Norrington said. Jack nodded.

"Thanks, mate!" He called after Norrington's retreating back. He quickly pushed Ava and Gibbs out of the office and into the street.

"Jack?" Ava asked. They went up to him and stared at him.

"Is that our Captain Jack in there?" Gibbs asked, poking his chest. Jack quickly pulled his finger away from him.

"Of course it is." He said.

"Then what was that about? That's the man we've been trying to avoid for the past few years!" Gibbs explained.

"I'll tell you later… for now we have to get Will and Elizabeth. Gibbs, get the rest of the crew and stock up on supplies. Then head back to the ship." He said, striding off with Ava. Gibbs gave her a questioning look. All she could do was shrug, she knew no more than he did. Jack practically sprinted to the couple's house. Ava was out of breath when she reached the mansion. He seemed not to be, his knocking on their door was rapid and forceful. A butler answered the door, but Jack paid him no mind. His body was running up the stairs in seconds, Ava following, heaving. She had no idea she was in this bad of shape! Jack reached their bedroom door and knocked furiously. Before anyone could utter a word, Jack barged into the bedroom. Ava was utterly shocked about what she saw, but Jack seemed unphased.

"Of all the times you don't do this, why can't it be now? Please, work on your timing. Tell me when you're done." Jack said, sighing as he shut the door. Ava stood facing the other way, her hand over her mouth. Jack walked up behind her. "What, you never seen that before?" He asked.

"It's just that you barge in there, and don't even apologize for-" Ava's words were cut off as a loud moan escaped the room. "I did not need to hear that…" Ava muttered, squeezing her eyes shut. Jack chuckled.

"I bet you could do that, you have quite a pair of lungs." He remarked. Ava knew that at the next opportunity, she would castrate him. It would be bloody and he would be awake. No, no arsenic or anti-septic or morphine or whathaveyou.

"Do you have no moral values?" Ava asked, honestly curious to the answer. Jack shrugged.

"Pirate." Was all that he said. Ava rolled her eyes.

"Like I said, you are a manwhore." She insulted, crossing her arms as she leaned against the banister. Jack leaned closer to her. "No Jack." She said, her tone threatening.

"Why not? You wanted a whole lot last night." He said. Ava sighed.

"A lot can change within a day, Jack. I am in no mood for this crap, especially after seeing Will on top of Elizabeth, alright?" Ava said, her voice's volume steadily increasing.

"Hm. Most people usually want it more when they see it." He said.

"It changes a bit when you are friends with the people you see." Ava said, glaring at him.

"Come on, love." Jack said, attempting to hug her. "Cheer up." He urged. Ava's eyes widened.

"How am I supposed to do that? We have to go to a very confusing meeting with the Commodore, which I still understand none of, and then I walk… no, you, walk in on Will and Elizabeth having sex, and now you are trying to seduce me! I'm a bit stressed, Jack." She said, inching her face closer to his with every word. "Got it?" She asked, moving forward sharply. Jack nodded slightly. "Good…" She said, pulling herself back upright. After a few minutes Ava began to feel guilty. She looked at the pouting Jack, his face concentrating on the hardwood floors. "Sorry…" She said, giving him a small hug. He didn't seem to respond to this. She walked around in front of him so that now she was fully hugging him. His arms were digging into her stomach, thanks to his refusal to lift them to at least make this hug not painful. "Jack!" She yelped, jumping a bit. "Give me a hug!" She ordered, squeezing him for a second. "Jack, you can't deny a hug! Everyone loves hugs! NOW HUG!" She screamed, hugging him tighter. His head still hung down.

"Is your hair completely covering your ears?" She asked, stomping on the floor. He slowly moved to wrap his arms around her shoulders. She smiled as the pain in her stomach subsided. Really, his arms did hurt. "There we are." She said, smiling. She gave him a quick kiss before Jack and Elizabeth exited their room. Jack's face lit up in a smirk.

"How was it?" He asked. They rolled their eyes and motioned for the two to follow them.

**a/n- Yeah, a bit short, but I'm saving a big part for it's own chapter.**

**Hey, should I write like a… sex scene for Ava and Jack? Cause we all know it's going to happen in the (distant) future. I'm scared to try, but I'm willing… What do you think?**

**Please review, I won't know weather you like this or not if you don't! If there's something I need to improve on, tell me! Don't be lazy and just read, review too, please! Also, if you just like it, tell me! It only takes a few seconds, and it gives me much more motivation to write, and write better! Please!**


	33. Solar Systems

**Please, get off your lazy ass and click 'Submit Review' and tell me what you think**.

"So ye'll come?" Jack asked eagerly, leaning forward. Will and Elizabeth nodded.

"Of course, Jack." Elizabeth said, batting her eyelashes. He backed away from her a bit and pranced out of their door, telling them to meet him in an hour at the Pearl. Jack dragged Ava out of their house, her protests meaning nothing to him.

"Jack, what the hell?" Ava screamed, struggling in his grasp. He continued to drag her until they reached the docks.

"Get in the boat." Jack ordered, jumping in himself. He began rowing furiously, although his eyes were not watching where he was going. They remained fixed on the naval ship, watching the crewman scurry about, completing their duties. The longboat hit the side of the ship, forcing Jack to stop his rowing. He pulled her up over the side, which she took offense to. She could have easily climbed herself, but he seemed to think her in able. He shoved her into his cabin and on the wall. He began to kiss her fiercely. She screamed, her arms flailing around wildly. She began to kiss him back, but she soon stopped. He started trying to remove her shirt, and so she quickly closed her mouth, almost biting his tongue accidentally. He knitted his eyebrows together, pulling away slightly. "What?" He asked. Ava began to giggle, falling into him as fits of laughter attacked her. Jack stared at her shaking form, laughing hysterically for no obvious reason. Eventually she regained her composure enough to hold herself up. Her body was still shaking with laughter. She pushed her way out of the cabin, heading up toward the helm. Why did she just stop that? That was exactly what she wanted at that very moment. But her mind would not let her go farther than merely kissing. It was unusual, usually the people could not get themselves to stop, but she couldn't get herself to _start_. She sat down at the very front of the ship, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Jack approached her a bit later, sitting down next to him.

"What was that all about?" Ava asked. Jack smiled.

"I felt like it." He said simply. Ava rolled her eyes but let her head rest on his shoulder.

"Jack you need to take a bath." Ava commented. Jack grunted in reply, putting an arm around her shoulder. "Jack…" She began.

"What?" Jack asked, dreading what the next sentence might have in store for him.

"How are the crew and such going to get on the ship?" Ava asked. Jack smirked.

"They can swim." He decided. She sighed and yawned, stretching her arms. Ava got up and sat on the railing, clinging onto a spar for support. A man in a boat waved at her, but her only reply was to raise an eyebrow. Why was he waving at her? As the boat neared the Pearl, Ava chuckled to herself. It was Will! She raised both arms and waved them furiously in the air. Gravity almost betrayed her and forced her over the edge, but her hand grabbed the spar and saved her.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Ava asked when Will stood on the deck of the Black Pearl.

"She said she needed to get her things in order, said to go on without her." Will answered shrugging.

"Oh…" Ava said, sitting back down on the railing. The sun was beginning to set and Ava became worried, they were supposed to be here a few hours ago. Most of the crew was already on board, but they had not a care in their minds-the rum clouded them. Jack's voice could be heard above many others, belching out-of-tune songs and rhymes. Ava and Will were the only ones without rum in their hands, they stood off to the side of the party and watched the sea for boats or swimmers.

"How did you get a boat?" Ava asked Will after a long period of silence. "Jack forced me into the only one… rotten bastard… don't goddamn force me into boats, I can very well get into a boat when I please drunkard." Ava said, grumbliling and trailing off toward the end. Will smiled, coughing back laughter.

"I got some man to bring me in his boat, seemed like a Spanish merchant." Will explained. Ava nodded, understanding. She sighed, turning to face the crew. The sun was almost completely beyond the horizon, but the crew didn't seem to notice. Ava was surprised that the Kings Men did not barge onto the ship, threatening action after they got numerous noise complaints.

"Where could Elizabeth be? We're just waiting for her…." Ava grumbled, folding her arms over her chest. She ran into Jack's cabin, leaving Will stupefied. She returned seconds later, carrying a back jacket.

"What's that?" Will asked, pointing to the jacket she held in her arms.

"Oh, it's a North Face." She replied simply.

"A… North Face?" Will asked. She nodded. "What's that?" He asked, giving it a wary glance.

"Oh, it's a super-duper warm jacket from my time." She said, putting it on. She admired the warmth it gave her, it truly was extraordinary.

"Why do you need a jacket now? It's a beautiful night!" Will exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air for more emphasis. Ava smiled.

"I'm always cold, no matter what. An average person's body temperature is 98.6 F, while mine is 97 F." She explained. Will just gazed at her as if she had multiple heads. Ava's hands descended into the pockets of her North Face as she leaned against the railing of the ship.

"It is a nice night…" She admitted, ready to take her jacket off. Will nodded, looking up at the stars. His eyes landed on the moon, taking in the beautiful sight.

"You know, we can walk on that." Ava said, looking up at the moon with him. Will's eyes widened.

"The moon?" He asked. Ava nodded.

"In… 1964 I think it was… I actually have no idea, but sometime in the 60's I believe, the first man stepped foot on the moon. Neil Armstrong." She said, smiling at the moon. "We can go into space, we've been to other planets… Well, not humans, but machines have." She said. Will tore his gaze to look down at her.

"Other planets?" He asked. She nodded.

"Oh, yes. There are millions of them in space, we can't count them all. In our solar system, we have nine planets." She explained.

"Solar system?" Will asked, getting more confused by the second. Ava nodded again.

"The planets that revolve around our sun. There are nine. Mercury, Mars, Earth, Venus, Jupiter, Saturn, Neptune, Pluto… wait, is Pluto a planet?" She asked herself. "Last time I was in 2006, I think it was… there was an argument over it…. But I think it remained a planet…" She said to herself. "And then, of course, Uranus." Ava said with a giggle.

"Uranus?" Will repeated. Ava managed a 'yes' through fits of laughter. Will stood watching her contort with laughter, not understanding what was so funny. He sent the thought out of his mind. "And there are other solar systems?" Will asked. Ava nodded, beginning to regain her composure. After a few seconds she was once again calmly leaning against the rail.

"We don't know how many, but there are others. I think we know of at least two." She said, trying to remember her old current events and science lessons. "There's actually a big piece of metal flying around in space. The International Space Station." She said. "People are in there now, playing with all sorts of wires and flying around with no gravity." She murmured. Will decided to not question her further, she might go into another laughing spazz like 'uranus'. Will, unfortunately, did have to endure another spazz. Ava began to scream with glee, jumping up and down on the deck hysterically. Will grabbed her arm, attempting to calm her down, but she paid him no mind. She ran up to Gibbs and tugged on his vest, shoving something in his face before proceeding to the next nearest crew member. She grasped Felix, shoving the same item in his face. She danced around Cookie, dangling the item before his eyes before moving on to Nacho. She jumped up and down in front of him, waving the item around wildly. She soon changed people to Matt, spinning it in circles before him. Archie was embraced by her, squeezing him tightly, pressing the item into his back. And Jack had a special surprise. Ava slammed the item into his face, hitting his nose square on. She began to giggle uncontrollably, seeming more inebriated than anyone else. Of course she was the only one who had not drank rum that night.

"OOPS!" She squealed, looking at his nose. "SORRY!" She shrieked, and ran back to Will. Jack had no time to say anything, staring completely stunned. The entire crew was quiet, trying to figure out what had just happened to them. Ava and her beloved item crawled onto the railing of the Pearl once more, sticking two things in her ears. She hummed quietly, mimicking the noise the device was making. She clicked a button in the center and the screen lit up. She clicked two buttons and then swirled her thumb around a few times, and when satisfied, clicked three more buttons. A small noise came from her ears and her expression instantly relaxed. Her mouth began to mouth words, and eventually sound came out. "But now just as things change, as well my feelings do, in time things rearrange, I am so sick of chasing you." Ava sang, and became quiet for a while. She wanted to hear the band sing, not herself. Her joyous reunion with music from the 21st… no, this song was actually made in the '90s, so 20th century music was the song 'Untitled' by Blink-182. "But I needed you most when I needed a friend, You let me down now, like I let you down then." She sang. She could not refrain from singing the most emotional part of the song. She began to sway to the next song, the crew watching her with the most confused look on their faces. They were beginning to wonder if she was actually insane. "I NEED TO LISTEN TO ALL THE SMALL THINGS!!!" Ava screamed, the popular song brining back delicious memories of the bus home from school. Her voice sang the song without flaw, the words came back to her instantly. After about 20 seconds into the song, Ava rushed up to Jack. "REMEMBER THE SONG I TAUGHT YOU?" She scream, practically jumping. "THE ONE ABOUT THE RUM?" She asked. Whatever attention Ava didn't have already was instantly attracted to her. Jack nodded slowly. Ava began to make those weird thumb movements again. Loud guitar music burst out of the earphones. Ava shoved one in Jack's hand, yelling at him to put it in his ear. He eventually figured out how to do this, and Ava let the song play. She began to scream the lyrics, her voice rising when the 'A Pirate's Life For Me' part came on. As the riff began, Ava hugged her iPod close to her chest, relishing in the music that it poured into her ears.

**a/n- Hey. Sorry for the wait, I had the HARDEST time writing the first page of this. Ummm… all of the song lyrics in this are not mine… they belong to blink-182 and senses fail. **

**I actually listened to the song as I had Ava listening to them… yeah. Ava was a kinda self-insert in the singing part, when choosing what song she would listen to first, I went with that I would listen to first… I don't think it's that bad.**

**Hey, I seriously recommend you email me at xxxembressxxx (at yahoo. If I type in the full address just erases it…. So it's that xxxembressxxx, then the at sign () then yahoo(dot)com, but take out the (dot) and replace it with an actual period. Got it? Better. And I'll send you the mp3 of 'rum is for drinking not for burning'. It's a really great song.**

**Uhm… I have an important question. Is Ava a mary sue? Pleasssse answer.**

**I keep seeing my horsie's butt and think it's my kitty…. It's annoying. Why won't horsie move?**

**Don't forget to review!!!!**


	34. Tortuga

**Hello, friends.**

**Hey uhm… I don't like the current plot. So I'm chanfing it and erasing the whole posiedon thing, gots it? Yeah. Good.**

**Look, I absolutely HATE JE, sparrowbeth, WHATEVER. It mother fucking kills me inside I hate it when jack and Elizabeth are together I will shoot myself if that's how it turns out in the movie. But dmc's Elizabeth made me hatttteher. So she's a bitch in this story.**

**I recommend that you read this slowly while listening to the song 'Unable to stay, Unwilling to leave' from the titanic soundtrack. It makes it much more better. (I didn't mean to copy DMC there, I swear. It just kinda… came out).**

"I….cannot believe this." Ava's voice was low, and it was obvious that she was having a very difficult internal battle to keep herself calm. Jack's eyes widened.

"I don't know why." Jack said, turning his nose up. Ava's whispers ran throughout the room, Jack only able to grasp slivers of her words.

"I thought you liked me." Ava said, reaching down to grab the chest that lay on the floor.

"Oi." Jack began.

"No, you gave this to me." Ava said, slamming it on the bed.

"I do like you, love." Jack said, taking a step closer to her.

"Obviously you like Elizabeth more, so why don't you stay with her, yeah?" Ava asked, raising her eyebrows. "I'm sure you'd be much happier." She said, storming out of the cabin doors. The entire crew stood before her, and her eyes welled with more tears. The sun was setting and cast a perfect orange glow on the ship and it's members. One tear fell down her cheek as she walked up to Gibbs, standing at the head of the crowd. She gave him a quick hug and thanked him. The routine continued with the rest of the crew, Ava taking time to say something extra to Felix, Nacho, Matt and Cookie. Ava passed Elizabeth and Will. She planned to meet with the latter in a few seconds. The crew sadly dispersed, all the while Jack watched from his cabin helplessly. Of course he could force her back on the ship, but she wouldn't be happy. As Ava prepared to walk off the gangway of the ship, Will met her. She gave him a long hug, squeezing him hard. As she pulled away, more tears fell down her face. She smiled sadly at him, squeezing his hand quickly.

"Good luck, Will." She said, letting tears fall freely down her face. Will's eyes were filled with sadness, Ava could see tears were ready to spill over. He nodded.

"Good luck to you too, Ava." He said, letting her leave. She nodded, taking one last look at the Pearl, the place she had once considered to be where she was meant to be. Her feet stuck the hollow dock, each tap bringing her father from the Pearl. Finally the tapping stopped and she set food on dry land. A few women stood nearby, their dresses exceedingly revealing. A woman with wavy red hair stalked up to Ava.

"New here?" She asked. Her voice was British with an Irish accent, but had a kind tone that Ava did not expect to find on this island. The woman smiled warmly at Ava. She nodded.

"Yes, I am." She said. Some of the girls behind the Irish woman sniggered, but the woman shooed them away with her hand.

"My name is Mary. Mary Kelly." She said with another smile. Ava's jaw dropped.

"I… I'm Ava." She said quietly. Mary's eyes shone with confusion when she saw Ava's first reaction. However she attached no meaning to it, the shock of Tortuga could have caused it.

"Let me show you around." Mary offered. Ava nodded. After showing Ava the greatest pubs in Tortuga, Mary took a look at what Ava was wearing. "We'll need to get you some new clothes." She said, bringing her to a dress shop. "I think green would look good on you…" She murmured, picking a green dress from a rack and putting it against Ava. "How do you like it?" She asked. Ava looked at the dress before her. It was a turquoise green, almost matching the color of the sea. The sleeves stopped at the elbow and continued down to the hands with lace, as did the hem of the dress. The neck was also adorned with lace. A darker blue sash hung around the waist, a few wooden beads strung into the fabric.

"It's really beautiful." Ava said, admiring the dress. Mary smiled.

"Wonderful. We'll have you fitted." She said, bringing the dress to the counter. A very skinny woman (Who Ava took to be anorexic) led them to a room behind a dirty curtain.

"Undress." She ordered, her voice harsh. Very slowly and nervously, Ava slipped out of her clothes. The woman shoved the dress on Ava and then began to observe. "Why do you not have a corset?" She asked.

"Uhm… Where I come from we don't use them…" She explained half-heartedly.

"Hm." The woman replied. "Besides that, I think we'll need to enlarge the chest, and make the dress about half an inch longer." She decided. "Get out of the dress and We'll help you with the corset." She ordered, leaving the room. Ava quickly shoved her clothes back on. Leaving the dress on a hook in the room. She and Mary went out into the store.

"Is she always like this?" Ava whispered. Mary nodded sadly.

"Not a kind bone in her body." She said. The woman came back with a white corset that looked like it wanted to eat Ava. They went once again behind the curtain and put on the corset. The woman had handed the dress to a seamstress who began to work on fitting the dress for Ava. The woman then went back to Ava, tightening the laces of her corset until she could no longer breathe. Ava was seriously wondering if that was the goal of the corset. When Mary helped the newly fitted dress over Ava, the woman brought round a mirror. Ava had to admit, the side affect of not being able to breathe was you looking 15 pounds skinnier. Ava deposited the money she owed to the woman and left hurriedly. Mary brought Ava to a hairdresser that put her brown hair into a bun, letting a few curls fall out the back. The hairdresser left a few curly strands around her face. This woman was paid quickly as well.

"Ava, you look stunning." Mary said with a smile. "Fit for a ball, and that's the God's truth." She said. Ava blushed, turning her head away. "Now, tonight, you just watch, get the hang of it." Mary said with a wink. Ava nodded and followed Mary into a pub. Mary took a seat loftily, and Ava took one next to her.

"Never have a drink, understand? They can really take advantage of you if you have the slightest bit of rum in you." She informed.

"Even if you have a tolerance for it?" Ava asked.

"How could you have a tolerance for it? It seems you've never drank a drop of it!" Mary exclaimed.

"Oh, I had it once, and I seem to have a natural tolerance for it." Ava said airily. Mary shrugged.

"You might, but never underestimate the power of a drink. I would still recommend not having one, even if someone says they're buying it for you. Besides, it gives you better business. You seem like higher quality, therefore the richer men will be wanting you." She said with a wink. Ava smiled.

"Also, never forget that no one can have you if you don't want them to. You can always refuse, remember that. But sometimes, these drunks get a bit… unhappy if you don't do what they want. So I'm giving you this. Use it whenever you need it." Mary said, pulling a knife from her boot. Ava took the sheathed weapon and stuck it in her own.

"Thank you for everything, Mary, I greatly appreciate it." Ava said as a man began to walk up to them. Mary smiled.

"It's nothing, dearie." She said happily. Ava nodded with a smile. The man took a step towards Ava. Mary stepped in front of her.

"She's not working tonight, sir. But I happen to be." She said, tracing the neckline of his shirt. His grin widened. He sat down in her former chair, and Mary sat on his lap, toying with his vest. As the man took a swig of rum, Mary looked over to Ava and gave her a face that meant she was absolutely disgusted. Mary wrapped her arms around the man's neck, kissing it a bit.

"'Ow 'bout we gets ourselves a room?" The man asked. Mary smiled.

"I would love that." She said quietly. As the man went off to get a key, Mary leaned close to Ava. "These men are disgusting, but they pay well. Just stay here, and remember, tonight you're just be watching. I'll be back soon." She said, taking the man's arm as he led her upstairs to a room. Ava nodded slowly, watching their retreating backs. She sighed, looking at the room around her. She wondered if the Pearl was still in Tortuga. The crew would more than likely want to spend some time here, they were probably still docked. Maybe she would run into one of them. But that would be embarrassing. She didn't want them to see her like this, she had sunk too low. A prostitute. Of all occupations, a prostitute. And it had been all that damned Elizabeth Swann's fault too. Why did she have to be such a slut? She was married. Plus she was so unkind to Will. She had cut him so deeply, you could see the man was now scarred. A few moments later Mary came back, sitting back down next to her. She quickly went to the bar and ordered something.

"I thought we weren't supposed to drink." Ava said as she sat back down. Mary smiled.

"It's ginger ale. Not a bit of alcohol in it." She said with a wink. \

**a/n- Hey… next scene will probably be… you know. Hehe. I HAVE A PLAN AND NO ONE EXCEPT FOR MEGANH KNOWS IT!!! AND SHEONLY KNOWS PART OF IT!!!**

**Sorry this chapter was rather boring, short, and undescriptive.**


	35. The First Customer

**Hello. You know what scene this is. So It's rated M… just for a warning.**

**Just keep in mindI have no idea where to go with this. I'm kinda basing it off other fics I've read with this in it.**

The next day was nice enough. Mary and Ava had rented a room, which they slept in until around noon. They got a quick breakfast and each took a bath. Ava was introduced to some of Mary's friends. However, the night soon came, and it was time to work.

"Ava, here's your big day, good luck dearie." She said, squeezing Ava's hand before they entered the pub. They sat down at a table and began talking, each sipping ginger ale quietly. "Ava, you should talk to that man, he's been eyeing you all night." Mary whispered, pointing to a man wearing a long coat. Ava nodded, taking a deep breath (as much as she could with her corset) and walking up to the man. He stood in the corner of the bar, quietly sipping some drink.

"Hello sir…" Ava said, standing close beside him. He nodded to her. She put a hand on his shoulder and played with the collar of his jacket, letting her other hand twist the buttons of his coat around. "Would you like to… get a room?" Ava asked, her voice sweet. He nodded and walked to the counter, ordering a room. She heard the bartender chuckle and say 'Seems you're the first to try the new one'. Ava glared at him from across the room, sadly knowing he couldn't see it. Ava took her arm in the man's and walked up the stairs, looking to Mary. She was watching the two and looked absolutely thrilled as the two entered the room together. Ava began to light a candle, but the man silenced her actions by putting his hand atop hers.

"I like it better in the dark." He said quietly. Ava nodded. It would be safe to say that she no longer had any idea where to go after this.

"Would… would you like anything special, sir?" She asked nervously. He shook his head, a motion Ava could barley see.

"Just let me take the lead." He said with a wink. She nodded slowly. He moved forward, pushing her onto the bed. He began to kiss her, and she let his tongue move freely though her mouth. She allowed herself to kiss back, although she would be lying if she said this wasn't the scariest thing she had had to do. She felt his fingers slowly move down her shoulders and to her back, steadily untying her dress. He helped her slip out of it and threw it to the ground. His fingers then began to work on the laces of her corset once his shirt was removed. In a few moments her corset and his pants lay beside each other on the floor. The man took Ava's right hand in his. He began to kiss her, and then steadily moved down her next, kissing her until he reached her navel. He brought his hand up to touch her breast, rubbing the nipple as she arched her back. She was truly scared now, having no idea what in the world to do. Her heart pounded faster as he began to suck on her nipple, making her cry out. He captured her lips in another kiss and brought them once again to her jaw. His mouth hungrily captured the flesh until he reached her breast where he carefully nipped at her, causing her to squeal. Ava could feel his arousal touching her, and this caused her heart only to beat faster.

"Is this your first time?" He asked.

"Yes…." She replied meekly. He nodded.

"Then this will hurt." He said as he prepared himself to enter her. He began to kiss her as he positioned himself, then his length entered her. Pain cried out everywhere as she struggled to keep her crys in. Soon after, the pain began to wear away and pleasure replaced it. The man chuckled from on top of her and began to slide back and forth, picking up a steady rhythm. Ava began to moan with pleasure, each one louder than the first. Her nails dug into his shoulders as he sped up, pulling in and out of her faster and faster. She moaned louder as he started to suck on her breast. His speed still increased, sending another cry out from her. He forced himself to go deeper and harder into her with every thrust. Waves of pleasure ran through Ava, causing her to moan only louder. She felt pressure building and soon he released inside of her. The orgasm which she felt caused her to scream and grasp for him as he fell beside her. They laid next to each other for about a minute. The man then quickly got up and shoved his clothes on. He threw hers at her, and her confused look made him chuckle.

"Get them on." He said. He helped her tie up her corset and button her dress back up. Money was deposited into her hand as he grabbed her arm and opened a window. He began to climb out, and pulled her with him, before she had a chance to protest or scream. When they reached the street, Ava pulled out her knife.

"I HAVE A KNIFE!" She screamed, aiming it at him. He ignored her and only pulled her harder. She slammed the knife down, having it enter his forearm.

"HEY!" He screamed, wrenching the knife from his arm and throwing it onto the ground. He continued to pull her, despite her kicking and biting. They reached the docks and he pushed her onto a ship. "CAST OFF!" He screamed, shoving her into a room and locking the door. Ava's face scrunched up. She was with a stranger, on his damned boat, and she had no weapon. And she had just given her virginity to him. What a splendid day. The man entered the room and threw off his coat and black hat. A smiling figure stood before her.

"You are a bastard…."Ava growled at him, hands on her hips as she sat cross legged on a worn wooden floor. He laughed, pulling her up. He pushed her down on the bed where she preceded to fold her arms and growl at him. He sat down next to him and took a drink out of the cup he was holding before they entered the room. She looked out of the window onto the deck of the ship, but could sadly see nothing. The stars and moon were not out tonight. She sighed, her body was completely tired. If she was not so angry and upset, she could have fallen asleep right then and there. "Why are you such an ass? Why the fuck did you kidnap me?" She asked, her normal demeanor returning.

"I don't know, love. I guess I missed you." He said, leaning against the headboard with his hands behind his head.

"You missed me?" Ava asked. He nodded. "You must have been cold at night." She decided. He shook his head.

"No, love. I missed _you_." He said. Ava rolled her eyes.

"Elizabeth probably could have provided more warmth." She commented dryly.

"Ava…" He pleaded.

"Fine. Why did you make out with Elizabeth then?" She countered.

"I didn't. She made out with me." He said.

"Well, you obviously didn't try to stop it." She scoffed.

"Yes, I did love, you just didn't see it." He explained. Ava rolled her eyes.

"That's what they always say." She said.

"Because it's always true."

"…. You're a manwhore."

"Wha…how does that-"

"Hobbit-Nazi."

"What's-"

"Cocksucking hobbit-nazi"

"What?"

"Fatass cocksucking hobbit-nazi."

"….Ava?"

"Demon fatass cocks-" Ava could no longer speak, due to the fact that Jack was kissing her… a lot. "JACK!" She screamed, pulling away from him. Jack looked up at her with puppy-dog eyes. "All I wanted you to say was you're sorry, and that you won't do it again." She said, slumping down.

"I'm sorry and I'll never do it again?" Jack tried.

"Mean it." Ava said, hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry… and I'll never do it again." Jack tried again, sounding like a small child. Ava nodded.

"I guess it's alright." She said. Jack smiled and embraced her, taking her by surprise. She patted his back awkwardly, her mouth falling into a cringe. He pulled away and opened the doors to the deck.

"The crew missed you a lot." He said. She nodded.

"I would hope so." She said, smiling at him. The crew began to gather around Ava.

"Jack…. How did you get her back?" Will asked. Jack winked at him.

"'S a secret, mate." He said. He pushed Ava into the crew, who caught her in a giant hug. Cookie murmured something in her ear.

"See, I told you you were loved." He said. Ava giggled as she fought to bring herself back upright.

"Thanks." She said with a smile, looking around at the crew. It occurred to her how dirty her best friends were. They didn't take showers for weeks. She chuckled to herself when she compared her old friends to the ones she had now. As her mind dwindled in memories, she didn't notice the crew climbing the masts and to the top of each one. The scuttled back down before she could notice many of them were gone. Each of them held their hands behind their back.

"Ye should be getting' to sleep." Gibbs advised. Ava nodded, yawning.

"Goodnight, guys." She said as she retreated back into the cabin. Jack turned around and hugged her again.

"You look very good in this dress, but… I have a feeling you might want your old clothes too." He said, holding out the chest. She smiled and kissed him on the check, rummaging through the chest to find the largest pair of pajamas she had. As she changed Jack climbed into his side of the bed. "You have different clothes to sleep in than what you wear normally?" He asked as she slipped in beside him. "That's crazy…."

**a/n- Well… yeah. It was incredibly hard for me to write the sex scene.. so that's why it sucks. I might practice and eventually put a good one in. Who's up for that?**

**H, and actually, it was called 'connection' at this time period. It only started becoming 'sex' in the 1940's or something. Yeah. Sometimes spelled connexion too. (even 2 ways of spelling it. See, this is why I love my 1888 jack the ripper books. xD You learn so much.**

**This one's short too. But I just gave you 3 chapters, so be happy.**

**So yeah. Please review guys.**


	36. Wreaths and Gashes

**Thank you to all who have reviewed!! Keep it coming. ;)**

Ava woke up that morning with the sound of her own screams echoing throughout the room. There was blood on the bed. And there was blood on her. Her neck and chest were soaked with blood, and a bit traveled down her right arm. Jack's eyes slowly fluttered open. His arms flew to his ears to block the screaming.

"Ava…. Shut up…." He groaned, pulling a pillow over his head. Ava stopped her screaming and touched her neck, seeing blood on her hand when she removed it. She felt no pain, but was covered in blood. She felt for a cut, frantically searching her neck for any irregularities. She still found none. She sat back down on the bloody sheets, looking over at Jack. Or, rather, the pillow covering his head.

"Jack, the bed is covered in blood!" Ava screeched, poking his shoulder. His pillow lifted slightly so she could see his eye.

"What?" He asked, blinking a few times.

"The bed." She said. He nodded for her to continue. Ava sighed.

"It's covered in blood!" She repeated.

"Oh." Jack said, sitting up.

"JACK!" Ava screamed, pointing.

"What?" Jack asked, becoming slightly annoyed.

"YOUR ARM!" Ava screeched, pointing to a large gash in his forearm.

"Oh yeah. Remember you did that to me last night? Told me you had a knife and then slammed it into me?" He asked calmly.

"You were dragging me against my will." She pouted, crossing her arms. He nodded.

"Did what I had to, love." He said simply, grabbing her arm.

"Hey!" Ava shouted, being pulled onto the bed. His fingers found her wrist and the cloth that was tied to it. He untied and it took it off her wrist, begging to wrap it around his arm. "That's hardly sanitary." She observed. Jack shrugged. He sighed, getting up off the bed. He looked down at his shirt, the right side covered in blood.

"Damn… this was my cleanest one…" He murmured, walking to the closest and searching for another one. "Can I have some rum?" He asked. Ava sighed and brought him a bottle which he drank from hungrily. "It'll dull the pain." He explained, to no one in particular. Ava placed the bottle down on the nearest desk. Jack quickly threw another shirt over his head, replacing his many vests and other various articles of clothing. Ava walked slowly behind the bed, pulling some large item out. Her giggles remained hidden behind her palm. As Jack turned around a wreath of pine needles and pinecones was placed on his head.

"What's that?" Jack asked, reaching up for the hat. Ava quickly grabbed his arm and pulled it down so that he no longer had the ability to grasp it.

"It's a hat." Ava said. "It says 'Jack is the Best'." She lied, dragging him toward the door. "I promise, it looks good." She said, opening the door wide. "Now go do your job, Captain." She said, saluting him. His eyebrows rose and then found themselves inching closer together. Ava smiled. "Just go." She said, walking over to the starboard side of the ship. She hurried up the rigging and into the mainmast's crow's nest.

"What is he wearing?" Matt asked, looking down on his captain. Ava began giggling like mad.

"A wreath. Around his head." She managed. Another look at Jack sent her into more laughter.

"Not bad, Ava, not bad…" Gibbs said, climbing up beside her.

"I can only imagine the hell I'll be sent through after he realizes what it is…" She said. Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"He doesn't know?" He asked. Ava shook her head.

"He thinks it says 'Jack is the Best'." She said with a small giggle. Gibbs was instantly turned around, doubled over in laughter.

"He shouldn't be too mad…. It's just a hat." Gibbs reasoned, after recovering. Ava nodded.

"But also take into account that he'll have the rum in his system that he's been drinking all day because of the pain where I stabbed him in the arm…." She said sheepishly.

"Stabbed him in the arm?" Matt repeated. She nodded grimly. "Why ever did you do that?" He asked. Ava cringed.

"He was kidnapping me, and I didn't exactly know it was him." She said. "I threatened to stab him with a dagger while he was dragging me, and I did…..If he had told me who he was I most likely wouldn't have stabbed him…" She muttered.

"Well Ava, I wish you the best of luck." Gibbs said with an outward sigh. Ava laughed lightly.

"You do now?" She asked. He nodded.

"Aye. Of course." He said. Ava shook her head.

"Naw, I think you'd like this to go way out of proportion and watch the show." She said, showing him a knowing smirk. He shrugged guiltily.

"It wouldn't be bad…" He admitted.

"No, I have stuff to use against him…. And my points are pretty damn good…. He won't be able to win…. Hopefully….." Ava said. Ava's last words were cut off as Jack shouted her name. Matt cackled, leading her down to the rigging.

"Ladies first." He said, with mock manners. She rolled her eyes as she climbed down.

"Av…" Jack said with a sigh, holding his had in his hands.

"What?" Ava asked, standing in front of him.

"Did…. Did you make this?" He asked, holding out the hat. She shrugged.

"A bit… I stole some pine needles and branches, and wove them together, hoping they fit on your head…" She explained quietly.

"I didn't know you could sew." He said. She shook her head.

"I can't. I'm absolutely dreadful." She said.

"This looks good enough." Jack offered. Ava shrugged.

"That took a few months though." She said. Jack smirked and placed the hat back on his head.

"Thanks." He said, walking in the opposite direction.

"I have to talk to you!" Ava called, biting her fingernails. Jack turned around.

"Mmm-hm?" He asked.

"Later." Ava said, turning sharply up to the crow's nest.

**a/n- Sorry for the shortness, I had no inspiration for the first 7 lines, then I went to florida for 5 days, then I came back and finished this up in 5 minutes, and now it's 15 minutes away from new years'. HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!**


	37. A Battle of Words

**Happy New Year Everyone!! Please make me happy and review! ;)**

**Oh yesh, I skipped over Christmas, but am writing new years. xD**

"Is he mad?" Matt asked as Ava climbed back into the crow's nest. Ava shook her head.

"Luckily, I don't think so." She said with a relieved sigh. "Hey Matt?" Ava asked.

"Mm-hm?"

"Do you think that Jack would kick me off the ship?" She asked softly.

"Naw. He likes ye." He said.

"Even after stabbing him in the arm and humiliating him multiple times in front of his crew?" Ava asked. Matt chuckled.

"Jack's not one to kick people off 'is ship. He's kept some stowaways on until we got to their destination. And he doesn't kick off people who work on the ship. See, if ye just sat around all day, 'e might kick ye off. But ye do some pretty good work 'ere, so I think 'e'll be fine. As I said before, he likes ye." Matt explained. Ava nodded and gave Matt a quick hug.

"Thanks." She said quietly.

"Why'd ye want to know?" He asked. Ava shrugged.

"I… just haven't been too grateful or nice…." She said. Matt nodded.

"I know why ye left, and I can't say I blame ye, but trust Jack, 'e did not start it. Aye?" He said. Ava nodded.

"Aye." She said.

"Now come on, let's go down. It might be dreary, but there's wind for the sails to catch." He said with a wink. Ava nodded and moved down the rigging at an almost glacial pace. As she halfheartedly jumped to the deck, Jack walked up to her.

"You alright, love?" He asked. She nodded slowly.

"Yeah… just tired." She said. He nodded.

"Hope you feel better by tonight… we gotta stay up extra late." He said. She nodded, dreading the task.

"Got it." She said, slumping over to the mizzenmast. As she got into a comfortable position, someone turned to face her from the other side of the mast.

"Ava." Said the figure.

"Yes, yes that's me." Ava said, without looking up.

"You're back." It said, while evidently sitting down in front of her.

"I am." She said.

"You mad at Jack?" It asked. Ava shook her head.

"No… Elizabeth was just being a slut…." She said, with no real emotion in her voice.

"I was being a slut?" The voice asked. Ava then decided that it would be best to look up at the figure. It was the darling Elizabeth Swann, with a gaze that looked like it could kill.

"Yeah, you were being a slut." Ava said, squinting her eyes against the bleak sun.

"How was I being a slut?" Elizabeth asked, her voice filled with venom.

"Well you had a husband, but you decided to go make out with another man." Ava replied, glaring at the woman before her.

"He started it!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Even your own husband believes that you did. Plus I have about half of the crew's accounts saying that you did, in fact, start it." Ava said, beginning to stand up. Elizabeth followed, placing her hands on the ripped dress she wore.

"Why are you wearing that?" Ava asked.

"Because it shows that I am both a princess and a pirate." Elizabeth responded with a flip of her hair. Ava scoffed at this. Elizabeth's eyebrow raised.

"What the fuck is that? Are you trying to stab me with your eyes?" Ava asked. Elizabeth was taken aback by Ava's language. "Yeah I said 'fuck'. Aren't you supposed to be a pirate? Or do you just like making out with them against their own will?" Ava asked.

"I AM A PIRATE! The best female one there is." Elizabeth shouted.

"LESBIAN!" Ava insulted, pointing a finger at her.

"What?" Elizabeth.

"WHORE!" Ava screamed. This one Elizabeth understood.

"FAKE PIRATE!" Elizabeth screeched.

"SLUT!"

"PIG!"

"CUNT!"

"OVERWEIGHT HORSE!"

"BLOODY, DYING, ASS!"

"DONKEY!"

"DISEMBOWLED HOOKER!"

"HORSE ENTRAILS!"

"COCKSUCKING SHITHOLE!"

"CHAMBER POT!"

"Oh, never mind this." Ava said, reaching to her side. Her cutlass was drawn. "What, huh, Lizzy? What was that? You think I won't cut you?" She asked, advancing on Elizabeth. She lurched at her, arm and cutlass extended. Jack grabbed her from behind and held the snarling Ava away from Elizabeth. "JACK I'LL CUT YOU TOO!" Ava screeched, still lurching at the woman before her. Jack rolled his eyes.

"I know you will." He muttered.

"YEAH YOU KNOW I WILL!" Ava screamed, slashing her sword in the air.

"Ava, calm down, we'll take care of this without the use of weapons or violence." Jack said placidly. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"You're one to talk…" Elizabeth scoffed. Jack peered at her from kohl-lined eyes.

"I could let her go, if you want." Jack said. Elizabeth's eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth, covering it. "Now, Av, calm down. I promise I won't get mad at you for splitting my arm open." Jack bargained.

"I didn't split it open, I stabbed it." Ava said. Elizabeth's eyebrows rose higher. Ava wondered if they were trying to escape into her hair.

"You like her?" Elizabeth asked. "She's a psycho!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air for emphasis. Jack nodded and shrugged.

"She can be alright." He said. Ava rolled her eyes.

"Just alright? You act like I'm more than alright." She said, trying to wiggle out of his arms. Jack shrugged.

"Yeah, you're right. More than alright, okay. But that's not the point. Are you calmed down yet, Av?" He asked. Ava considered this.

"I might be." She said. Jack let her go and she jumped behind him, glaring at Elizabeth over his shoulder. She glared back and Ava responded with a hissing noise. Jack turned his head sharply to look at what she was doing, but ended up bumping his nose with hers. Elizabeth watched with a good amount of interest.

"Ow…" Ava said, sounding emotionally hurt.

"Sorry, love." Jack said, but not attempting to turn away.

"As I said before, you are a man-whore." Ava said, walking around so she was standing beside him. "Why are you watching? Did your interest in man-whores spark up again? Or was that your interest in women?" Ava asked, cocking her head. Elizabeth glared harder. Ava smugly sat down, crossing her arms over her chest. Jack and Elizabeth followed. "Jack I'm tired." Ava said, yawning. He sighed, slumping down.

"Av, on all nights to be tired…" He said. She nodded.

"Yeah, I picked New Years Eve." She said. She allowed her head to rest on his shoulder, closing her eyes momentarily. The sun, although it was not visible, had begun to set, laying in a blanket of cool air.

"Now, Lizzy, if you ever glare at either of us or say any nasty things, you will be off this ship immediately. When we dock, you will get off, and after that point, are no longer welcome on this ship." Jack dictated. Elizabeth's face fell. "You can't honestly say you thought I'd let you stay here." He said, getting up. He grabbed Ava's hand and pulled her over to the portside railing with him.

"Thanks Jack." Ava said. "But I still have to talk with you tonight." She said with a smile.

"Only if you can stay up, love." He said with a wink.

:-+-:

Shouts of "HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!" rang throughout the ship after one bellow of the phrase in unison. Rum was distributed throughout the crew generously, and plates of sliced lemons, limes, and oranges sat on the table, waiting for someone to take them and squeeze them into their drink. Everyone was shuffling about, none of them quite sure where they were headed. Quips of high pitched, inebriated laughter were sung about the ship. A song began, and soon all of the pirates were singing. Ava rocked back and forth with them, listening to the words, as she did not know them. During the middle of the second chorus, something hit her (not literally).

"THAT'S WHAT IT IS!" She screeched, and the others stopped their singing. "I knew I knew that tune… It's the Star Spangled Banner tune!" She exclaimed.

"Star Spangled Banner?" Echoed throughout the ship.

"Yeah, America's National Anthem!" She said. The crew looked to each other with truly confused looks on their faces. "Oh, nevermind." She said, crossing her arms.

"So, Ava." Said Nacho, placing a beefy arm around her shoulders.

"'ow do you like 1714?" Cookie asked, standing on the other side of her.

"'S good. Fun." Ava said, between meaningless giggles.

:-+-:

"Jaaack." Ava said.

"What?" Jack asked, nearly falling onto the floor. Jack was extremley talented with holding his alcohol, but he seemed to be failing tonight.

"Now….now we gotta be…. Whatstheword? Seriiiious. That'd be it." She said, giggiling. Jack nodded, tipping his wreath hat to her.

"Whoosh!!" He said, falling onto the bed. She began to giggle uncontrollably, for no particular reason. "Whydon' we jus'say that it was a….a bad part of our lives, savvy?" He offered.

"But…. Why did you have sex with me?" Ava asked.

"I wanted to… I felt it was time I guess….and it was an oppourtunity….to get you alone so I could take ye back to me Pearl." He said.

"Jack you…. You felt it was time the….third day…..I knews you." Ava said, crawling onto the bed.

"Oh….yeah." He said, falling down beside her. "I love ye, Av." He said, closing his eyes.

"I love you too…. Jack. That's it. That's the name…" She replied, falling asleep.

**A/N- Well, that was actually the last chapter. Now comes the sequel. :D**

**Please review and tell me what you thought of the story. Thanks!**

**Oh yes, and the Star Spangled Banner is actually sung to the tune of a beer song. **

**-Love,**

**Caffy (Me)**


End file.
